Two Worlds of Harmony
by Darkalchemist409
Summary: Harmony Maruyama was an average teen with a great destiny. Alphonse Elric was a boy looking for ways to come out of his cold shell. Both not realizing the path that would soon come in between them of fate and destiny....
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

Author's

_Note:_Hey you guys! Sorry its been forever since I last updated on here! But this is Dark-Sama comin at ya with some brand new updates! Since Quizilla started they're new site I have lost some of my work and I am not really liking everything that they have changed so I decided to move my work elsewhere, and where else better than ? lolz, of course as some of you from Quizilla have read I DO write lemons I will not be writing them on here. So yay to some, neh to others. Im not use to writing on here since I do like posting videos and such I will only be posting lyrics and what nots but I still hope you will enjoy my stories!- If you have any question DO feel free to contact me anytime you'd like! I will try to update as much as possible just give me time! But enjoy the story and leave awesomeness reviews so I can continue! LATERZ!

_Disclaimer_: Dont own Fullmetal Alchemist but I DO own this story and the crazy characters in it- Heheheeee!

**Harmony:** WHO YA CALLIN CRAZY!? points a stick at me YOUR THE ONE WHO NEVER UPDATES AND MAKES LONG EFFIN CHAPTERS AND TALKS TO YOURSELF CONSTANTLY AS IF YOUR JACK SPARROW!!

**Me:** hjshdfjshfjdhsj DONT TELL THE FANS THAT! slams a grabage can over her head and sits on it

**Harmony:** gsjagdjsa! cant breath

**Me:** HOW YA LIKIN ME NOW SUCKA!? MWUHAHAHAHA- notices we still have an audience ...COUGH UHM ANYWAY! ENJOY THE STORY! -'''''''

* * *

__

"I only wish that our dreams can become realities..."

****

Chapter 1: The girl who only dreams

"Ei! I'm going to be late for work!" Shouted a tall grey headed young teenage girl rushing downstairs, grabbing her work uniform from her closet.  
"Ugh, by mom! Grandpa! Grandma! Melody! I'll be back later!" She called out once more, as she began running out of the house, but was quickly stopped by a alarming voice.

"No, wait Harmony! Sweet-heart you forgot your lunch box!" Called out a tall middle aged looking woman running towards her.

The girl named Harmony nodded and took the lunch. "Ok, thanks mom! But i'm gonna be late if I don't start going now! Bye!" She called out as she began running again, waving goodbye to who seemed to be her mother as she waved back, watching as her teenage daughter ran down the old shrine and towards the street towards her job.

_'Hi there! I bet your wondering who I am right? The names Harmony Maruyama! Of the Maruyama shrine. I am pretty much what you guess a normal average teenager, who lives the same boring life over and over again. I am 17 years old and going through my last year of high school. I pretty much only live with my mom, my tomboyish sister, and my two boring yet awesome grandparents. My dad died whenever my sister was born so we both never got to know him. But we pretty much surivived without him through the years. But as you can already tell, I live a boring life here in the town of Tokyo. Nothing really goes on here except the same boring stuff everyday. I've gotten use to it but still have always wished for amazing adventures other than doing homework, pop quizzes, and taking peoples orders everday.'_

"Ei! Harmony! Your late! Again!" Called out an annoyed voice as Harmony entered the diner.

Harmony sighed. "Sorry Tohashi! I overslept and I couldn't find my work shoes anywhere!" She called out hurrying to the back of the counter.

"Again with the oversleeping! I'm getting tired of this Harmony! It's the same crap everyday! And we're overpacked today! Either show up on time for once or don't come at all!" Shouted the manager named Tohashi turning towards her.

"Alright! I get it! Jeeze! I'll be on time next time!" Harmony muttered to him, secretly giving him small glares as she started getting her waitress uniform on and other things so she could help serve the people.  
Afterwards she rushed on over towards the front of the counter to take some orders.  
"Uhm yes, what could I get you, sir?" She asked nervously, pulling out her pen and paper towards the front where a tall, fat, yet muscular guy was waiting for her by the cash register.

"Yes, I would like two double cheese burgers with onions, tomatoes, pickles and some ketchup packets. And maybe some curly fries to go with that, some onion rings, and one large coke to go with that." He said.

Harmony nodded, writing it all down. "Alrighty. Two double cheese burgers with onions, tomatoes, pickles, with ketchup packets, curly fries, onion rings, and a large coke! Gotchya!" She said, winking to him, as she turned around and walked towards the silver pan thing above the chef's room and hung it there, ringing the bell.  
"Yo, Larry! Got some order for ya to fill!" Harmony shouted out in the back room, turning back around towards the counter to take some other guys order who, of course, looked like a hot biker dude with long dark hair tied up in a pony tail with dark sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Hello sir, and welcome to Louie's Diner. What would you like?" She asked giving the guy a warm smile as she got ready to write down what he wanted.

The guy smirked at her, leaning his head down making his sunglasses slide down to where she could see parts of his eyes as he looked at her up and down.  
"Well I am kinda hungry. I was thinking maybe some fries, a hamburger with extra pickles and tomatoes, a vanilla shake, and maybe even a little date with your hot body could fill me up real nice." He smirked, winking at her and quickly causing Harmony to blush after finishing writing the last part of his order down.

She looked at him, glaring, and snorted turning around, flipping her long silvery hair in his face, causing him to nearly trip backwards. "Not even in your dreams biker boy." She muttered, going back over towards the chef's room, leaving the biker guy staring at her dumbfounded.

After ringing the bell, Harmony sighed and turned back around towards the counter so she could take the next person's order. She got her pen and pencil ready about to take a woman and two little boys order when she suddenly heard 3 feminine voices calling out her name at the entrance. Blinking, Harmony looked up only to be greeted by 3 goofy smiles and waves at the counter.

"Hey! Harmony! Whats up?" They called out, smiling happily at their old best friend.

Harmony smiled. "Oh hey you guys! Nothing much really just now on my work shift." She sighed.

"Oh, bummer. Well hey do you think maybe later whenever your on your lunch break, you could come on down with us to that new Cafe' shop down the street? I heard it's really slammin down there!" One of the girls said, grinning.

Harmony nodded. "Yeah sure! Sounds great!"

"Awesome!" They said in usion, causing Harmony to giggle.

_'Hahaha...ok I guess I owe the 3 clowns in introduction. Well for starters these are my three best friends i've known since the third grade. Erika, Mei, and Rei. They aren't my only friends, just my closest. They make act crazy sometimes but they're always right there for me when I need them. We also pretty much play in a band together too. We're called the Purest Dreams! Ok I know, I know it's a lame name right? Well it's all we could think of. I'm the lead singer and guitarist, Erika plays base guitar, Mei plays keyboard, and Rei plays drums. I mostly write and sing the songs though. They just help me with the melody. Well actually thats mostly why my mom named me and my sister Harmony and Melody. She loves music, but i'm getting off the subject here. Anyway, nothing interesting really happens with me and my friends. All we really do is talk about guys, our music, school, and same old, same old. Gets boring after you think about it which is why sometimes I wish for new friends once in a while. Only who were more interesting then these clowns.'_

Harmony sighed, leaning against the counter, putting on a fake smile as she listened to her friends talk, which was eventually cut short from the loud booming voice in the back room.  
"Maruyama!! You better be getting those customers orders filled!!"

"Ugh, yes sir!!" Harmony groaned. "Sorry guys but I gotta get back to work. Seeya at lunch break." She muttered.

"Ok, goodluck Harmony. Hope he's not to hard on you today. Later!" Rei called out waving at you as the 3 duo soon left the diner. Harmony sighed, turning back around towards the counter so she could get back to work.

* * *

Hours passed and Harmony's shift was finally over after a long hard day at work, and boy was she ready to hit the shower!  
She sighed tiredly, swinging her bag over her shoulders. She couldn't wait to get home and take a nice long nap. She was almost too excited to get back as she started walking out of the diner and onto the street sidewalks.

"Yo! Harmony! Hey!" Harmony heard three voices calling out. She turned around to see her three friends from earlier running towards her. She smiled slightly as she saw them, stopping for a moment to let them catch up.

"Hey Mei, Erikai, Rei. Whats up?" She asked watching as they made it beside her.

They grinned. "Hey! Nothing much just on our way back home. What about you? Just now getting off your shift?" Rei asked.

Harmony nodded. "Yeah pretty much, can't wait to get back home too. I'm just wayyyy to tired right now." She mumbled yawning. Her friends giggled. "Yeah as we can tell. Soooo do you want us to walk you home?" Erika asked.

Harmony shrugged. "I don't really care. Do whatever you guys want to."She said turning around and beginning her trip again. Quickly her friends began following right behind her.

She sighed whenever they did and looked down. She was so tired right then and felt like running on home so she could get to relax faster. She wasn't in the mood to gossip. Thats pretty much all they did anyway is gossip about stupid things she didn't have any interest in, but played along anyway while listening to her favorite band on headphones with her ipod in her pockets, bobbing her head up and down, acting like she were nodding. Harmony giggled at the thought.

"Harmony? Are you gonna watch the new episode of DNangel tonight?" Mei asked.

Harmony grinned. "Of course! I can't wait to see what happens to Daisuke and Riku on the island!" She replied cheerfully.

Mei giggled. "Figures, but don't forget that Death Note and Sailor Moon are coming on as well tonight too." She said.

"I know, I know! I never miss the shows so no need to tell me." Harmony replied, crossing her arms.

"Yeaaa but we're your friends! And sometimes your just always so busy with your family to even notice!" Rei giggled as Mei and Erika popped up from behind you.

"Oh come on, im not always THAT busy. Jeeze." Harmony mumbled.

"Suuuure your not! But you sure have been too awfully busy to hang out with a certain special someone!" Erika teased, poking Harmony's back.

She blushed, turning her head away. "S-Shut up! I am not!"

"Then why do you keep avoiding him?"

"I-I dont! I just got alot of stuff to do with grams thats all!"

"Suuuure, are you sure your just, oh I dont know...emberassed to be asked by the awesomest and cutest guy at school?"

Harmony snorted turning her in the other direction. _'Pft yeah right, like i'd want to go out with that clumsy idiot.'_

"Miss. Maruyama! Maruyama!" A innocent voice called out behind them, stopping them. They turned their heads to see a tall brown haired boy riding a blue sparkling bike towards them.

Harmony's friends giggled. "Well speak of the devil. Here comes your boyfriend now."

"He is not my-..."

"Hello there Harmony, I finally caught up with you at last! How have you been?" The brown haired boy asked polietly, stopping his bike in front of her with a sweet smile.

Harmony smiled nervously. "Oh h-hey Kyo! Nothing much really just heading home from work. Whats up with you?" She asked with a blush, tugging at the ends of her blouse.

He smiled. "Nothing really just the same." He replied blushing causing the duo behind them to giggle. Harmony secretly glared at them.

_'I suppose I should be giving this guy an introduction as well, meet Kyo Toshio. Almost like the cutest and popularest guy in school, but also just one of my annoying friends. But being the 3 idiots my friends are they TRY countless times setting us up even though i've told them a million times to get lost! Yet since they know that i've never had a boyfriend in my whole life and the fact that me and Kyo usually hang out, they usually try to start the fire but I put out the flames. It's __very__ annoying! He's only one of my friends, yet it is also __very __obvious he has a huge crush on me. I've known him since 9th grade and ever since then he's had this crush on me and is always asking me out and buying me things. Thanks to my friends anyway. He's cute and nice but sooo far from my type. You think im miss perfect? Getting even the cutest guy here to like me? HA! What a laugh! Just wait and see whats in store for you my blind friend.'_

"So how have you been lately? I haven't seen you since yesterday."

"Um fine I guess..."

"Great! Cause listen I was kinda wondering earlier today if maybe you'd like to go see a movie sometime and maybe also grab a bite to eat later this up coming Saturday." Kyo asked shyly, turning away to hide his blushing. Harmony also began to blush and looked down, scuffing her feet against the sidewalk as she replied, "W-Well I...I don't know I mean I might have to-..."

"She would most certainly love to go to the movies with you this Saturday Kyo!" Erikai answered for her.

Kyo smiled at this. "R-Really!? Thats great!" He shouted cheerfully.

"H-Hey! B-But I never agreed to-...!"

"I'll pick you up this Saturday at 3! Seeya then Harmony!" Kyo said waving as he quickly began taking off on his bike in the opposite direction with a big cheery smile on his face as he rode away not even giving Harmony the chance to speak.

"HEY! WAIT A SECOND!!" Harmony called out pointing at him, but it was too late. He had already left.

Harmony's friends all giggled in delight. "Hehehehe!! Looks like you finally got your first offical date with Kyo this weekend Harmony!" Mei squealed, "Isnt that awesome!?"

She growled, anger markings appearing all over her head. "Yea...awesome..." She muttered annoyed, stomping off down the sidewalk. Rei, Mei, and Erika blinked and all looked at each other in confusion. "Is it something we said?" Rei asked.

Erika shrugged. "Dunno...but come on lets go! We could so talk about some cute outfits Harmony could wear on her first date!" She squealed. Rei and Mei giggled and nodded as they began chasing after Harmony with their annoying antics.

_((Authors Note: Talk about annoying!! I know if that was me I would of gone off on my friends! Poor Harmony...wish I could of helped her out...oh well! Guess we're just gonna have to wait and see huh? Hehehe lets just find out what happens next in her little adventure home!))_

* * *

"Mom! Gramps! Gram, gram! Melody! I'm home!" Harmony called out finally arriving home as she began slipping her shoes and jacket off.

"Hey sis! You finally home?" A more smaller voice asked from the stairs. Harmony looked up to see her little sister smiling down at her wearing her loose school jersey with muddy looking blue jeans, and her backwards ball cap.

Harmony smiled. "Yeah finally. Hows it going short stuff?" She said asked walking towards her and ruffling up the hat on her head.

Her little sister frowned pushing her hand away and she straitened up her hat. "I've been better. Its been really boring all day." She sighed, "Although it couldnt of been half as bad than working at that lame old job of yours." She said with a smirk.

Harmony rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh just stop it, im not in the mood today ratty." She muttered brushing past her, "Is dinner ready yet?" She asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yea actually, you got home just in time big butt." Melody replied walking beside her.

"Great!. I'm starved!" Harmony grinned as they both saw their mom and grandparents already getting ready to settle down for dinner. "Hey you guys! I'm home! Whats for dinner?" Harmony asked turning everyones attention on her.

"Hello dear! Good to see your finally home. You have a good day at work today?" Harmony's mom asked with a tired but warm smile as she set down a bowl of hot mash potatoes.

"Naaaaaa, not really. It was pretty much the same as always." She shrugged while looking down at all of the food, "Mmmm, man does that all look delicous! I cant wait to dig in!"

Her mom giggled. "I see. Well then dinner is already ready for you if you just want to go ahead and start eating but be sure to leave enough for the rest of us. We cant all go hungry."

"I promise! Now pleaaaassse pass me a plate! Im gonna die!" She groaned reaching out for one.

Her grandmother sighed at her behavior. "Now Harmony what have we taught you about manners at the table?" She asked sternly. Harmony sighed. "Im sorry grams its just I havent eaten anything all day." She whimpered, rubbing her growling stomach.

"Well at least say hi to your old grandparents first before you start mowing down all of the good food. You know we're not getting any younger." She said shaking her head. Harmony giggled and hugged and kissed her grandparents. "Im sorry you guys. I see you guys enough everyday it seems like you two old bats never get any older. You've always looked the same to me." She said smiling.

"Old? Who ya callin old! I still got plenty of youth in me!" Gramps replied snorting and turning his head. Harmony and grams laughed. "Same old gramps. Still cant accept the fact that your getting old huh? Some things never change in this shine." Harmony said with a sigh.

_'And isn't that the truth. I can pretty much already tell your getting bored! Well I told you I lived a boring life, but having dinner time with my family isn't really all that boring. Well if you don't count my grams lame stories about our families past boring anyway. But this is the way it's always been for as long as I can remember. Gramps and gram still havent changed one bit since I was little, or well at least ever since my dad died. My grandparents use to not live with us but ever since that fateful day they've been here trying to help my mom take care of us. It was hard for everyone, mostly my mom since me and my sister didn't know much about daddy. So since then my grandparents have always been living here with us and keeping us company.'_ Harmony smiled slightly up at her grandparents as they looked at her, but her gaze soon turned towards her little sister

_'My little sister Melody...she's a major tomboy but still the coolest little sister I ever had. She's the only one in my family to ever really understand me. We may fight alot but usually over stupid things. We're into the same stuff including anime and manga. We're both pretty much in love with both and watch and read it everynight before going to bed, but thats just us. Melody and Harmony together as sisters forever. Don't ask, mom and dad pretty much wanted to name us after musical elements since music was pretty much their life as it ours.'_ Harmony smiled at her sister but sighed as her attention soon turned towards her mom and cat Chika.

_'My mom...what can I say? She's the awesomest mom I think any kid would want to have and I love her more than anything in this world. She's always been there for me right when I needed her and i've always been there when she's needed me. She understands me more than any mom would, and always seems to have a real happy smile on her face 24.7. She's also very beautiful. People say I mostly just got all my good looks from her but who knows for sure. I just know I love her more than anything and i'll always be with her. Same with Chika. She's a fat lazy cat, but she's still my little kitten and always will be.'_

* * *

"Come on sister! We're gonna miss DNangel if you don't hurry up!" Melody pouted waiting for her elder sister.

Harmony sighed as she made her way downstairs. "Oh hold your horses would ya. I'm coming impatient person!" She grumbled walking in.

"Well I don't want to miss it waiting for your butt to get in here!" She muttered.

"Oh be quiet and turn the show on already." Harmony replied back plopping down to the sofa as her sister gave her a small glare before she grabbed the remote and flipped on the tv to where DNangel was just now starting it's theme song. They smiled once seeing it and layed back against the couch. Harmony loved doing this at night. It was her favorite thing she loved doing every night before going to sleep. Sitting here with her sister and watching an anime show every night before going to bed. Always filling her head with many of her wild imaginations. Harmony sighed and smiled, bringing her knees close to her chest and hugged them as she watched her favorite characters from DNangel have their adventures with each other.

_'Wow...poor Dark. How can Risa be so unsensitive about Dark's feelings for Rika. Man if I were there with them I would of understood how he felt. Being with him and having my very own adventures with everyone. Maybe even finding my true love too. Just like Daisuke. Man they're all so lucky...I wish I could have adventures like them, only more. Travel the world. Meet new people and fall in love, but this is the real world. How am I suppose to find all of this when i'm here in this boring world where nothing happens. I know this isn't fair, but I have no choice but to stay here and watch this all my life, and only dream...'_ Harmony thought sadly to herself as she stared at the screen watching as Daisuke was getting ready to change into Dark  
Thats all she wanted. Thats what she's always dreamt of, finding advetures. Being free. Meeting new people. Traveling around the world and doing things that are beyond anyone's imagination. But this was reality and she knew it was all just her imagination. Things like that would never happen even if you wished it and this is what made Harmony even more sadder. She longed for her dream to become real. She'd do anything for it to be. She sniffled quietly suddenly feeling a small tear escape her eye as she was thinking this and slowly wiped the tear away.

_'Whats wrong with me? I shouldn't be crying. I need to get over this.'_ Harmony thought to herself looking back up to the tv seeing Dark and Daisuke in another one of their fights. She giggled softly to herself and smiled slightly. Those two did always crack her up. But she then sighed but continued to smile at the show in front of her as she rested her head on her knees. Deep in her heart she still wished she could have adventures just like those characters in all of the shows she loved.  
Only too bad she was unaware of the certainty that the destiny that awaited her that would soon become a reality_ in time..._

**Me:** Weeeeell want that a wonderful story!? RAAAWWR! I sure enjoyed it!- How bout you Harmony?

**Harmony:** ...snoring

**Me:** ...throws my shoe at her head

**Harmony:** gets bombed and falls over OSHHAJH! OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?

**Me:** You fell asleep! Was it REALLY that boring?! ;;

**Harmony:** ...- coughyescough

**Me:** Pft it was only the first chapter! Just wait! Something rly bad is gonna happen to ya in the next chapter! grins evilly

**Harmony:** O.O OMG! WHAT!?

**Me:** Hehehe...your just gonna have to wait and see next time! You too readers! Ill update as fast as I can so you guys can see what happens to poor Harmony in the next chapter! Catchya later!


	2. Beyond Time

**Me:** Hey you guys! I finally got chapter 2 up! Sorry it took a few days I had lotz to do!

**Harmony:** Sure you didn't just forget??

**Me:** Of course not!

**Harmony:** Then how come the last time I heard from you, you were yelling and shouting at the tv that had something to do with the video game Gex?

**Me:** ...Heheheh...-scratches the back of my head nervously- I-I...it was...-cough- HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! ENJOY! -runs off-

**Harmony:** GR! GET BAK HERE!!

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I do own this story and the crazy characters in it!

* * *

_'Time Travel Can be an Adventure like no other'_

_**Chapter 2: Mysterious Well**_

The next morning came and Harmony was already up and getting ready to go to school in her room. She sighed heavily as she was getting ready, wishing she didn't have to go to school and face all those evil tests she hated. "Man, I hate school." Harmony mumbled as she pulled on her school uniform, "Boring tests, boring people, boring teachers, boring everything." Harmony whimpered with a sigh, "But doesn't seem like I ever have a choice in the matter..." She muttered once more, brushing her hair smoothly she looked at herself through the mirror.

Harmony's long silver colored hair flowed down her body and mid way past her back towards her black school skirt. Her hazel eyes glowed through her mirror, reflecting the light from the morning sun. Even she had to admit to what people said about her at times. She was pretty but quickly, discarding the thoughts, blushed and sighed placing her brush down against her dresser. Straitening up her light blue neck tie around her neck, she gave herself one last look into the mirror before she finally gathered all her things together and headed downstairs for some breakfast.

Making it down into the living room and through the kitchen, Harmony spotted the rest of her family already at the table eating. "Morning everyone!" She greeted with a cheery smile.

"Goodmorning dear. Sleep well?" Harmony's mother asked smiling up at her daughter as she ate.

"Yep! Whats for breakfast? I'm starving!" Harmony asked, plomping down beside her sister.

Melody rolled her eyes at her elder sister and sighed. "Rice, fried omlet, bacon, sausages, or cereal. Choose." She muttered, not looking up. Harmony licked her lips together. "Mmmmm it all sounds so good!" She said happily as she started stuffing her plate full of all the breakfast items her mother had made. Melody grimaced. "Jeeze, and you call me the pig in the family. Your such a machine." She complained watching as her sister gobled down the rest of the food.

"Oh quit whining. Im hungry alright and besides you get to eat as much as you want but since I always have to work overtime I never get that many chances to take breaks." Harmony replied through her stuffed mouth full of fried rice.

Melody shook her head as she stood up from the table."Whatever. Just hurry up and eat already fatty or your going to make us late for school." She said placing her empty dish in the sink. "Shut up! I'm hurrying as fast as I can shorty! And don't call me fat!"

"Or else what? I don't see _your_ fat butt getting up and doing some active things that _doesn't_ include going to the movies with your lamo friends every weekend." Melody snapped.

"Hey! We do not go to the movies every weekend! And i'm always out helping grams with shrine duties! I may not be as athletic as you are miss. show off, but at least _I_ don't go and _ditch_ _my chores_ at the shrine!" Harmony snapped back.

"I do not ditch my chores!"

"Oh really?! Then I suppose running off with those stinky friends of yours are the ones brainwashing you!"

"You leave them out of it!"

"What are you gonna do? Make me short stuff?!"

"Why you-...!"

"Harmony! Melody! Calm down the both of you! Less fighting and more loving my darlings. This is ridiculous." Their mother interrupted, trying to break up the fight that was starting. Melody and Harmony both growled and snorted, turning away. "Well she's the one who started it." They muttered together. They're mother sighed but giggled as she walked over and ruffled their hair up. "Mom!" They complained pushing her hands away. She giggled. "Oh forgive me its just you two look so cute when your all upset over silly arguments like that."

"Mom! Not now!" They whined as she gave them both tight hugs. "Oooooh! It wont be too long before you two grow up and leave your old mother and go out into the real world and have your own kids! And having two very handsome young men by your side, lovestruck by your charms!" She sighed and looked down, feeling so suddenly emotinonal by the thoughts, "Ah, it seems like only yesterday I brought you two home from the hospital and fed you, and gave you your first baths, and changed your diapers, and-...and-...and.." Stopping for a moment she began wipying away the tears that wanted to rise.

Harmony and Melody blushed and quickly released themselves from their mothers grasp. "Ok, ok we get it mom!" They shouted. They're mother sighed and smiled. "Oh right im sorry, but anyway I suppose you girls should hurry up and finish eating. You don't want to be late for school now do you?"

They sighed together and shook their heads as they began gathering their things for school. "Well maybe we wouldn't about to be late if you had cut off with the whole mother drama fiesto." Harmony mumbled, swinging her backpack over her shoulders.

Her mother nodded with a sheepish grin. "Yes, yes forgive me sweetheart. But anyway you should hurry and go before your late ok?"

Melody and Harmony nodded as they began heading towards the sliding doors. "Alright later mom! Seeya after school!" Melody waved running out.

"Yeah bye mom! Gramps! Gram Gram! Chika! We're off to school now!" Harmony called out waving, about to leave when she was suddenly stopped by her grandmother.

"Harmony dear could I ask a favor of you real quickly before you leave?" She asked kindly. Harmony smiled and nodded. "Sure grams! What is it?" She asked as her grandmother sighed and looked out towards the old forest shrine. "You see early this morning me and Chika were out taking a short walk around the shrine and i've seemed to of lost her somewhere around the sacrad forest. Do you think you could go in there and get her for me before heading off?" She asked, "I would go in and get her myself but as you can see i'm just too tired and worn out and your mother is too busy and grandfather is much too weak to go in there alone. I'd hate to ask but, do you think you could?"

Harmony stared at her grandmother for a moment, debating wether or not she should. _'If I go in i'm really going to be late for school. Who knows how long it will take to find that lazy cat but then again...I can't let grams do it. She's too old and the hot sun may weaken her...it shouldn't take so long. I'll go in and get her real fast before the 2nd bell rings for Geometery.' _Harmony thought as she began to smile and nod towards her grandmother. "Sure grams, no problem. Just wait here and i'll be back in a flash!" She called out, rushing towards the forest. Her grandmother only smiled and sighed as she watched her depart, feeling the gentle wind blowing in the background, knowing and feeling that today..._would be the day..._

Harmony hummed to herself as she walked through the sacrad forest looking for Chika. She never knew why but she always felt so at peace and calm when she was in this forest. Maybe it was the _beauty_? It's lovely _lullaby_? Or how its serenity and peacefulness always made her feel that _time magically froze in place only to reawaken when those come through to disturb it's calm state flow of life._ Harmony smiled and took a deep breath of the forest around her. This place held all of her memories here, from all the times when she was little, happy and sad times. Thats why she loved this place and it was so special to her.

Eventually after walking around for so long Harmony began to sigh and looked forward. "Chika! Chika! Where are you?!" She called out looking around, "Ugh, where is that lazy cat." She muttered to herself, "I'm going to be really late for school." She groaned, but as she continued walking she suddenly heard a small scratching noise coming from nearby. Harmony looked up, blinking once hearing it, and started walking a bit faster. "Chika?" She wondered, going deeper through the forest as the sound grew louder. She walked deeper and deeper into the forest untill she suddenly came to a sudden hault to the very middle of the whole forest. "W-What the-..." Harmony whispered to herself, her eyes becoming curious as she looked at the object before her. An old well.

Blinking a few times, Harmony took a few steps forward. "W-What's...this? What is an old well doing here in the middle of the forest?" She questioned, looking at it curiously. She walked towards it and slowly looked down into the wooden well which was covered in vines. "Grams never told me there was a well in the forest nor have I ever seen one. Strange..." Harmony mumbled to herself looking deep into within it. A sudden feeling crashed inside her as she stood beside it. A strong sensation as if this old well and you had some kind of connection as it drew you in closer. Her eyes focused at the bottom as she felt a strong power growing within her. Like some kind of an aroura, and thats when she suddenly saw a bright blue flash inside the well causing her eyes to widen as she took a few steps back.

"W-What the? What was...ahhh!" Harmony squeaked in surprise whenever feeling something brush against her leg.Quickly looking down she spotted Chika at her legs purring and meowing up at her happily. Harmony sighed with relief and smiled as she bent down towards Chika. "Oh there you are. You scared me half to death you fat old cat." She muttered petting her softly as she meowed and rubbed against her. She smiled and picked her up in her arms and stood up. "What were you doing this deep in the forest anyway, hm? You had grams worried about you." She sighed and looked down at her. Chika just meowed. "Oh Chika...we better hurry up and head back to the house or else i'm gonna be late for school." Harmony shook her head as she looked back towards the well. She stared up at it for a long while still wondering what that bright light was inside of the well, or if it was just your imagination. "I must of been just seeing things." Harmony sighed and stood back up on her feet as she turned her back towards the well, "Come on Chika, lets-..." Harmony began to say but cut off as she suddenly heard whispering.

She froze in an instant as the wind gently blew across the forest. She blinked a few times and looked around as she heard these sudden whispers around her. "What-...w-who's there?!" Harmony shouted looking around, but nobody was around. The whispers only grew louder as the wind began to pick up. Harmony got more nervous as she heard these strange mysterious whispers coming everywhere and echoing. She took a few steps back.

"I asked who's there?! Melody if thats you, this seriously isn't funny! Stop messing around and come out already!" She shouted out, clutching Chika even tighter against her body, but still nobody came out. Getting ready to run off, Harmony suddenly felt something move against her feet. "W-Whats this?" She whispered looking down only to see vines suddenly moving across the ground. Her eyes widened in fear "W-What the!? Whats going on!? Whats happening!?" Harmony panicked, stumbling backwards towards the well.

"Ah! Ah! Ahhh!" She screamed feeling herself suddenly falling backwards as she let go of Chika letting her fall to the ground as the vines rose up and attached to her feet. She gasped and screamed as she fell back into the well, losing her balance as the well began to glow brightly all around her. "AHHHHH!! CHIKA!!" Harmony screamed falling back into the darkness of the well, watching as bright blue lights appeared everywhere around her and the light at the top of the well disappearing as there was nothing but the blue and blackness of the lights that were now her only her.

Harmony clentched her eyes shut and pulled her arms out in front of her waiting for the painful impact she expected, to hit her body, but after a few seconds still felt nothing. Confused but still frightened, Harmony slowly stopped screaming and began opening her eyes to find that she was still floating in space. "Huh? W-What is this? Whats going on?" She asked looking around. The bright blue lights still glowed around the well and surrounded her body as the whispers she were hearing before began again.

_"Chosen one"_

_"The chosen one"_

_"Chosen one." _The whispers repeated.

"Chosen one?" Harmony whispered, not understanding. "Me? You mean...i'm the chosen one?" She mumbled as she suddenly felt herself lowering onto the ground and all of the bright blue lights around her disappearing along with the whispers slowly ceasing.

Harmony blinked a few times, finally feeling the ground beneath her. She looked around, still seeing herself inside the well. "W-What was that? That was so strange...was it just a dream or-...what." She mumbled looking up to see bright lights shining at the top of the well, "I-I guess it was...but then why did-...how did I-...ugh. This is so strange. I better try and get back up there and tell grandpa and grandma what happened." Harmony muttered as she wobbily began standing up and dusted herself off. She then gently gripped onto the vines against the well and began climbing up them carefully, trying not to fall.

"Man that felt so weird to be a dream, and what did all those voices mean when they said chosen one. That was so weird. Ugh, thats it! No more reading DNangel manga before bed." She mumbled as she finally reached the top and lifted herself over the edge of the well. But in doing so her eyes quickly widened and head perked up as she looked at the sudden change in sceneries in front of her. "Woah...What happened here?" Harmony questioned looking around at this new arrival before her. Instead of seeing the same beautiful forest she was once in she found herself in a big grassy plain going on for miles with hardly anything but small trees and lots of white fences and little houses, and a small dirt road not too far away. Harmony blinked in confusion and slowly lifted herself out of the well and sat on the side of it looking around.

"Where am I? How did I get here? What is this place?" She mumbled looking around. Ok so maybe this wasnt a dream after all..._.'Or maybe I justhit my head a little too hard and im starting to have illusions.' _She thought as she sat their for a moment trying to piece it all together. "Man whats going on-...why am I still not in the forest? This just doesn't add up." She whispered, standing up. "Well it won't do any good just sitting here. Might as well at least try and find somewhere that looks like home or at least any sign to getting back." She muttered as she then began walking around the well searching everywhere for signs for her home or family already knowing fairly well that she wasn't in Tokyo anymore but instead inside another world she had never seen before while looking for clues to try and find her way back to her original home.

* * *

But as Harmony's little adventure continued, two teenage boys, not far from the old well, walked around the little village of the dirt path road, deep in conversation.

"Ugh, I can't believe those damn humunculis got away again." Muttered a short peanut sized boy with long golden hair tied up in a braid and wearing a long red jacket, with a black jacket and shirt underneath and black lether pants to match.

The big huge one in armor beside him, sighed, and looked down at him. "Well they always get away brother. You can expect to catch them everytime you see them." He said, his armor clanking as he walked.

"Ugh, well this is getting old! If that colonial jackass would just learn how we don't need no stupid gaurdians to protect us I think we'd be just fine!"

"Brother, you know as well as I do that he's just looking out for us. He knows it's his responsibility to look out for us you know, and he doesn't want anything bad to happen to us."

"Still, he should know we can take care of ourselves already! It's annoying how he thinks we can't! What exactly is he expecting from us anyway!?" The short blond haired shouted up at the armor.

"I don't know, but maybe you should try and get along with Colonial Mustang. He isn't that bad of a guy. He's actually pretty nice. He just has lots to do thats all."

"Nice? Pft, he's a freakin pervert." The blond muttered, crossing his arms, "But I think it is rather pethetic how he thinks that. I mean what the hell is gonna happen to us, huh? Some girl come along and disguise herself as some beauty from heaven and trick us and try and kill us?!"

The armor sighed and shook his head, about to say something, untill he looked up, his body coming to a sudden hault as he spotted something that made his soul want to blush on the inside.

"Ugh, but like that could ever happen. The worse thing that could happen would be for some-...Alphonse?" The blond questioned, stopping whenever he noticed the armor stopping. He lifted his eyebrow up and walked back towards him, wondering what could of caused him to stop, "Al? Yo Alphonse! Whats up? Is something wrong?" He asked looking up at the armor, who took the name of Alphonse, curiously.

The armor just pointed forward towards a tall silver haired girl standing next to a well nearby which seemed to catch him in a slight daze as he gazed up at her. The gentle wind that blew across her features and how innocent and pure she looked, made him feel as if his soul could just float into the heavens and stare at this mysterious beauty for eternit, but watching as the girl's head slowly turn in his direction made his soul blush even deeper. ((_'Insert Kagoma to Inuyasha music, lol.'_))

The blond blinked and slowly looked forward wondering what it could be, when he as well saw the young girl, only to be dressed up in weird looking clothing he had never even seen on a girl before. He lifted his eyebrow to look back at Alphonse. "Do you think she could be new?" The blond, named Edward, asked.

"Yeah I think so. She seems like she's lost. Do you think we could go over and help her out?" Al asked, anxious to meet the young beauty. Ed shrugged. "Sure. Why not." He said as him and the armor soon started walking towards her.

Harmony sighed, giving up on her searches. "Man! I don't know how I got here and I seriously don't know where I am. I can't find mom, Melody, grandma, grandpa, or Chika anywhere. Or anything close to what resembuls, home." She mumbled looking down. "Ugh, maybe if I just asked,...but I don't know anything about the people here. Or if there are any people. This place seems so empty." She said looking around. As she began to she suddenly started hearing a clanking noise from behind her. Blinking a few times in wonder she slowly turned around to see a short blond haired looking teen behind her. She watched as he smiled at her warmly and greeted her.

"Hey there miss! You new around here?" The blond asked.

Harmony only stared at him, suddenly feeling fear and nervousness growing deep insid.

"If you are, we'd be happy to help you find your way around!" She heard another voice say from beside her with that same familuar clanking noises as well. She blinked and very slowly turned around to see a tall dark looking figure behind her with glowing red eyes and spikes seeming to come up around it's armor as it stared down at her. Harmony's eyes widened n fear as she looked up at him, or whatever the hell it was! Panick surged throughout her body as she froze in place, too scared to run, to scared to move!

The blond and the armor stared at Harmony, wondering why she wasn't speaking. "Um-...are you ok miss?" The armor asked, worried by her sudden behavior. But instead of saying anything like they had hoped, she fainted.

Alphonse quickly caught Harmony and began to panic. "Ah! Are you ok!? Miss!? Miss!?" He shouted down at her.

Edward quickly ran over. "Woah, what the hell happened now?" He asked.

Al shook his head and looked down at her. "I don't know. But I think she was just afraid of me and fainted." Al said, sadness taking over his voice.

Ed looked at Al sympathetically. "Don't think about that Al. I'm sure she just got heat stroke or something from standing out in the sun all day. Especially in that. So come on, I think it's best if we take her to Winry's and get her all rested." He turned around and began walking down the dirt path road once again.

Alphonse sighed and slowly nodded as he gently picked Harmony up in his arms once again and started walking behind him as he looked down at her peaceful looking face.

_'Wow...'_

Was all he could think...

* * *

**Me:** RAWR! Thats a wrap for chapter 2! Tune in next time you guys to see what happens to our friend Harmony!

**Harmony:** Yep yep! And lets home miss Dark-Sama over here doesn't forget to update over the week like she nearly did this week!

**Me:** It was an accident!

**Harmony:** Suuuure...just keep telling yourself that!

**Me:** It was! And to prove it I'll update the rest of chapter 3 tonight!!

**Harmony**: HA! Like to see ya try!

**Me:** JUST WATCH ME SISTER!! SHJKHDJHJSJDH!! Seeya in a couple hours! -Goes off to start chapter 3, carrying a load full of chips- MINE!


	3. New friends

**Me:** Hey you guys! Thanks for tuning back in! I ment to update again last night but I fell asleep...and earlier today I had lotz to do so sorry :(

**Harmony:** Well just as long as you didnt take a week to update!

**Me:** ...Hahaha...-.- well I DO promise to update more laterz, maybe tomorrow if i'm lucky! Just keep reading and reviewing to let me know how you feel!

**Harmony:** Hey what do you know we already got one review!

**Me:** Yep! And thanks so much for your support ChronoXXRosette! We really appreciate it!

**Harmony:** Especially this dead beat of a writer!

**Me:** ...-wacks over the head- Ignore...her...gr...-cough- anyway! Thanks again and enjoy the next few chapters coming your way! Seeya!

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist but I do own this story and the crazy characters in it!

* * *

_'The truth of lies are that they can mean something, everything, or usually absolutely nothing at all'_

**_Chapter 2: Meeting a change of a lifetime_**

_'Ugh, my head. What happened? Why do I feel so...ugh. Mommy...grams...grandpa...Melody. Where is everyone? Was it all just a dream or what?...mmmmm...mommy.'_  
Harmony's eyes slowly begun to open as she felt a cold cloth being place upon her forhead. "Ugh, mommy?" She whispered looking up, trying to clear her blurry vision, but as it slowly began to clear she began noticing that nothing looked familuar. Harmony opened her eyes wider, blinking, she looked at her surroundings. "W-Whats this...where am I? How did I get here?" She whispered to herself in wonder and confusion.

"I carried you here of course." Piped in a small echoing voice.

Harmony jumped in surprise and quickly looked up to see the same armor she saw earlier staring down at her in a chair beside her. She stared at him for a moment, still frightened. "H-How did I get here?" She questioned once more nervously, still laying down.

"I carried you here. You kinda fainted on us earlier when we met back up at the hill." The armor chuckled.

"Oh...and where is here, exactly?"

"The Rockbell's! They're really great mechanics me and my brother Edward know. I hope that doesn't bother you. We didn't know where you lived and since we don't really have a house of our own we took you to they're house so you could rest. You looked really tired and I didn't wanna leave you up on the hill by yourself so I carried you back here. How are you feeling?" It asked, worryment clearly written in its tone.

"F-Fine..." She stuttered.

It nodded at her as she felt as if it was smiling at her. She looked down away from its cold gaze. "I-I know i've asked this before but...where exactly am I?" Harmony asked quietly.

"In Risembool of course. Don't you remember?" The armor asked with slight confusion in it's tone.

"R-Risembool? Whats...how did I...ugh so this wasn't a dream after all. I guess i'm not in Tokyo anymore." She mumbled sighing.

"Tok-eyo? Is that where your from?"

"Yeah...uh I guess I kinda just blanked out I guess." Harmony answered nervously as she sat up causing the cloth that was place upon her forehead fall into her lap. She looked at it and watched as the armor picked it up and placed it back into the small bowl on the table.

"So your alright now?"

Harmony nodded. "Yes, thank you. And i'm sorry about earlier, I just got a little frightened cause I didn't know where I was at and I hadn't expected to run into anybody." She said quietly.

"Oh, thats ok. Just as long as your alright. You kinda had me a little nervous cause I thought you were afraid of me." The armor laughed.

Harmony also began to laugh nervously. "Uh y-yeah, heheheh..." _'Although I actually was' _

The armor looked at her and she felt it once again smile at her. "So if you wouldn't mind me asking, whats your name?" It asked. Harmony quickly sensed nervousness in it's voice.

She blushed. "Oh right, my name is Harmony, Harmony Maruyama, w-whats yours?"

"Oh wow...thats a p-pretty name...my name is Alphonse Elric. Nice to meet you." He introduced emberassedly, extending out his hand and feeling his soul blush. Harmony also blushed and stared at his hand for a moment before she grabbed it nervously and gently shook it. Al noticed how she were a little nervous and how her hand felt so fragile compared to his big, cold hand. But what he really noticed was how she kept staring at him. He knew exactly why she was too.

"Um, i'm very sorry to ask this but if you don't mind, why are you wearing that armor?" Harmony asked curiously, letting go of his hand.

Al looked down nervously and rubbed the back of his helmet. "W-Well, uh i-it's just my l-lucky armor is all and it protects me. But lets just say I need it for specific reasons."

"Oh...ok. Sorry if I bothered you about it. I was just a little curious."

"Thats ok. I understand. Everyone asks me so i'm use to it. But anyway, are you hungry? I could fix you something to eat if you'd like."

"I am a little and thats ok, you don't have to." Harmony said as she wobbily started to stand back up again. Al watched her carefully, his arms twitching as they got ready to catch her just incase she fell, but relaxed once he saw her standing perfectly and stood up himself. "Ok then. Follow me. I'll introduce you to Ed and Winry too, once we get downstairs. They should be in the kitchen." Harmony nodded as she and Al began walking on down the steps and into the living room.

As they arrived into the kitchen she caught the short blond haired boy from earlier sitting down in the kitchen with a tall blond haired girl, with purple overall's and black tank top, talking with each other as they walked in. Both of them stopped their coversation and looked back at them. blinking a few times before they began to smile. "Well hey. Looks like someone is finally awake. How you feeling?" The blond haired girl asked.

Harmony smiled nervously. "Uh, just great, thanks." She answered, watching as she returned the smile and walked over.

"Thats good to know. I was beginning to get worried whenever these two dorks brought you in, in such a panic, but its looks like you've already gotten to know one of them." She giggled as her and Al blushed and nodded, "Thats good, but please don't be fooled by this big suit of armor of his. He may look all big and tuff on the exterier but inside he's the sweetest guy you'll ever meet! He's a big softy who loves his kittens. Kinda creepy if you think about it though." She joked.

Al's soul blushed deeply and quickly turned away emberassed. Harmony looked at him and giggled softly. "Yeah so i've noticed."

"Yep! And by the way i'm Winry Rockbell! I'm an automail mechanic here in Risembool along with my grandmother, Pinako Rockbell. Whats your name?" She asked extending her hand out.

Harmony smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, i'm Harmony Maruyama. I'm kinda new here." She answered nervously as she and Winry broke apart

"Is that so? Well then, welcome to Risembool!" Winry cheered as the blond haired boy walked up to you.

"Yeah, welcome. I'm Edward Elric, nice to meet you Harmony. I'm Al's older brother." Ed said nodding at her. She smiled and nodded back. "Nice to meet you too." _'Older brother!? This guy is a pipsqueak! I better not say anything though, I certainly wouldn't like to make these weird people angry on the first day!'_

"So are you hungry? You gotta be from all those hours sleeping!" Winry exclamied.

Harmony nodded. "Yeah a little bit." She answered as she watched Winry walk over towards the counter and pull out some bread.

"Well then, how would you like some turkey sandwiches?" She asked.

"Yes please, im starving." Harmony replied back nervously while rubbing her stomach as it began to growl. She giggled and began making some sandwiches for her. Harmony watched as she did and sighed as she and Al walked over towards Ed at the table.

"Soooo tell us Harmony. Where you from?" Winry asked curiously.

"Oh um...just somewhere far away." She laughed nervously.

"Really? What town?" Ed asked.

"Tokyo."

"Tokyo? Hm, never heard of it. So what are you doing here in Risembool?" Ed asked.

Harmony sighed and looked down. "I don't really know." She replied quietly. Ed and Al both looked at each other for a moment then back to her.

"You mean you don't really know why your here?" Al asked, confused.

She shook her head.

"Then why'd you come here?" Ed asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know how I got here to be honest." She sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the last thing I remember before I came here is being back in my forest at home and me falling down that old well. I don't know exactly what happened to caused me to get here."

"Uh-huh...I guess thats what would explain the strange clothes your dressed in." Ed said as him and Al stared at her uniform with strange looks.

She blushed and turned away, emberassed. "It's my school uniform! I wear it to school where I come from. It's tradition." She muttered.

"Oh. Well your uniform looks nice, but don't you have anywhere to go or stay at for the night?" Al asked blushing slightly.

She shook your head and sighed. "No not really. I don't have any place to go."

"Well then why don't you stay here for the night then?" Al suggested causing Ed to spat his drink.

"What!? Al! Are you crazy?! We can't let some complete stranger stay here for the night! We got a job to do!" Ed complained.

"Your so selfish Ed! She's lost and doesn't know where to go! And it's getting late and cold! We can't just kick her out!" Al shouted back.

"But we hardly know anything about this girl!"

"So! That doesn't mean we still can't help her out! It's not like it's gonna kill us!"

Winry sighed as the two brothers bickered and looked back at Harmony to see her deep in thought, not really paying attention to what the brothers were yelling about. _'Man. What am I going to do now? I'm somehow stuck here in this strange world and don't even know how to get back home. I bet mom, granms, grandpa, and Melody are all starting to wonder where I am now. Damn, if there was only a way I could return home I would. But how? And how do I know I can even trust these people. They seem nice, but I don't know...'_ She thought quietly to herself as she slowly looked up to find Winry hitting Edward and Alphonse with some kind of wrench. She blinked in confusion.

"Ugh, both of you shut up! Your gonna make Harmony even more scared than she probably already is of you idiots! Jeeze!" Winry shouted, flipping her hair in Ed and Al's face as they both collasped on the floor with little swirls in their eyes. Ed and Al: ((_'...oooo pretty light...'_))

Harmony watched as she then went up to her and gave her a sweet smile. "Sorry about that but Al is right you know. You are welcome to stay with us for as long as you'd like to!" She said happily.

"Um, you sure?"

"Of course! We can't have you sleeping outside now can we? And besides you seem lost and confused to where your going. Maybe if you stay a few days and rest up then you could straiten things out again and try finding your way back." Winry suggested. Harmony looked at her for a moment before she finally sighed and nodded. "Ok, I guess it wouldn't hurt." She agreed.

Winry grinned and nodded, "Alright then! We can go tell granny upstairs your staying for a while. Come on!" Winry said happily as she grabbed her wrist and began dragging her upstairs and leaving behind Ed and Al still in the floor, both of their legs up in the air and twitching.

As they made it up Harmony watched as Winry walked into a small wooden door nearby and motioned for her to enter. She walked over behind her and looked around the room. It was covered with all kinds of metal parts everywhere and saw's and hammers, wrenches, big metal looking machines, everywhere on tables. She blinked in wonder and looked forward towards Winry to see her talking to a short old woman nearby at the table. _'That must be her grandmother.'_

She watched as the old woman looked at her, holding a pipe in her hand. She studied her carefully and walked towards her. Harmony smiled down at her nervously, feeling her stomach twist in her gut as she approached, but soon enough her serious face turned into a small smile as she greeted her. "Well hi there. Your Harmony am I right? My names Pinako Rockbell, nice to meet you." She said extending her hand out. Harmony smiled and gently shook her head. "Um yeah, nice to meet you too." She answered back polietly as they let go and smiled at each other.

"So Winry told me you have no place to go, is this true?" She asked.

Harmony sighed and nodded. "Unforunatly it is." She mumbled.

"Well then. I don't see why you can't stay here. I mean if you don't have anywhere else to go your welcome to stay as long as you'd like." She smiled, nodding up at her.

Harmony quickly smiled. "Thank you! Your very kind." She bowed.

Pinako chuckled. "Your welcome. Would you like a room to stay in for the time your staying here?" She asked.

"Yes please."

"Alrighty then. Then maybe after you get something to eat Winry, Edward, or Alphonse could show you up to your room. How does that sound?" She asked.

"Yeah that sounds fine. Thank you again mrs. Rockbell." Harmony bowed again.

She laughed. "My, my don't you have manners. It's about time a girl like you finally showed some respect for an old bat like me, but please just call me Pinako. And maybe over the time you stay here you could get to know these three annoying children. Well at least before Edward and Alphonse take off again that is."

She smiled and nodded. "Ok."

Winry giggled and started walking towards the door with Harmony following behind. "Alrighty, well we're leaving now granny. Lunch is ready now, ok? We'll be downstairs if you need us!" Winry called out as they left the room and began heading downstairs back into the kitchen with Edward and Alphonse. But as they were Harmony sighed and kept staring at the floor the entire time with only one thing on her mind.

_'How am I ever going to get home?'_

* * *

**Me:** Yay! Its over! shew! -wipes sweat off forehead- thought it would never end!

**Harmony:** That makes one of us

**Me:** OH SHUT IT!

**Harmony:** How bout in the next chapter you and I go to the mall?

**Me:** Mall? Why mall?

**Harmony:** CAUSE IM OUTTA CLOTHES! I CAN'T KEEP WEARING THIS DUMB UNIFORM!;;

**Me:** Alrighty then! Next chapter the mall! Who knows maybe we'll run into Ed and Al there! Hehehe...

**Harmony:** Al...-blushes-

**Me:** Hehehe! Thought so! We'll tune in next time and leave reviews only if you feel the story is worth your time! Peace!


	4. Back in 1917

**Me:** Heeey you guys! Dark-Sama here at the mall with a brand new chapter for everyone!

**Harmony:** Yayyy-...hey does this dress make my butt look big?

**Me:** ...I don't know! Don't ask me!

**Harmony:** GAH! I need to find ooonnnne! Help me! -cries-

**Me:** I'm in the middle of introducing the 4th chapter!

**Harmony:** You can tell them after we're done! Ed and Al will be here any min-...

**Ed & Al:** Hey Dark! Hey Harmony!

**Harmony:** SHIHAKSHDJHD -Faints-

**Ed & Al:** ...-looks at me-

**Me:** --cough-- Heheheheh...i'll explain later! Enjoy the next chapter! -runs away-

* * *

_'Life is too short to wake up in the morning with regrets.'_

_**Chapter 4: Stories that are true!**_

Hours soon seemed to past by as darkness surrounded the world outside. Everyone was just now heading to bed as it got later, but Harmony was still up along with Alphonse, the suit of armor she had met earlier, as Ed and Winry had gotten Al to volunteer to lead her to her room for the night. She felt uncomfortable being alone with this strange suit of armor, mostly since she knew nothing about it or the people here, but she just tried being nice and polite and let them do whatever they wanted for the moment.

Harmony looked down sighing as her and the armor were walking upstairs towards her room. The only light available was from the little waxed candle the armor was holding, making sure they could see where they were going. She walked quietly and slowly behind the armor. She was still afraid of this thing and felt uncomfortable with it, even if it had been really nice to her today, she still didn't trust it and tried avoiding it whenever it came near her or even talked to her. Although she was unaware, the armor sensed how uncomfortable she was and felt sadened. He knew she was afraid of him and no matter how hard it tried starting a friendly conversation with her, she would just say very few words and back away. He knew he was the reason to why she had fainted earlier, but he just tried ignoring it and continued on leading her to her new room.

_'Man...I can't believe i'm still here. This has to be some kind of nightmare or something. But why am I not waking up? Maybe i'm just way to tired and sleepy to or something. Ugh, whatever it is I hope I wake up soon. Maybe that little fall in the well caused some brain damages or something, but then why does this all feel so real. If I was dreaming then wouldn't I of woken up already? And if this was a dream wouldn't these strange looking people be trying to...kill me or...'_ But Harmony's thoughts on the subject began to trail off as she suddenly noticed the armor stopping infront of a small wooden door. She blinked a few times and looked up at him as he turned around and looked down at her.

"Here we are. I hope you enjoy your new room for the night, miss Maruyama. Sorry if it's a little too small for your taste, but it's the only good rooms we have." Alphonse said with a bow.

Harmony just nodded, giving him a nervous smile. "I-It's ok. I can live with it. Thank you..." She said nervously, sliding past him and towards the door.

"Y-Your welcome, and uhm h-hey...M-Miss Maruyama?" He asked nervously.

"Harmony will be fine, i'm not worth being so formal to, but yes?"

Al blushed and looked down. "Oh, s-sorry miss-...I-I mean Harmony." He coughed and continued, "But Listen, I just want to say sorry if i'm in any way making you uncomfortable or making you frightened of me. It's not really my choice to be like this but...i'm sorry." Al said quietly, sadness taking over his voice as he hung his hands to his side, his armor drooping a little to show his sadness.

Harmony looked at him for a moment. _'So I guess he did notice afterall..'_ She sighed _'I'm such a __wonderful__ person' _

"It's alright. You don't have to apologize. I'm the one who should. I'm sorry that I made you feel this way, it was very rude of me, butit's just that...w-well I...I-I've never really seen a..uhm...uh..."

"7 foot tall suit of armor?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I'm just totally lost and very confused that I don't know what to think of anybody. I don't even know how to get home anymore. I've never been to a place like this before, nor have I heard of it. But that's no excuse for judging you just by your appearence." She confessed, looking away.

Al stared down at her, a little amazed that she was apologizing like that. But he just gave a short nod and blush. "I-It's ok...I understand, but I think it's time you should get some rest now. Maybe tomorrow we could help you find your way back home or something. Or maybe even get to know you more. Either way we'll try some way to help you out. Ok?"

Harmony smiled and nodded, feeling relieved she responded, "Ok. Thank you Alphonse. You are very sweet, just like your friend the mechanic had said. But your right. I should. Thank you again for taking me in for the night and for wanting to help me get back. You all are very kind. Goodnight." She said, finishing it up with a small bow as she quickly started opening up the door to her room and quietly closing it after giving Al a small wave.

Al, if had a body, would be blushing a deep shade of red at the moment right after she left, but would also probably be trying to cover up the big grin that wanted to release on his features. He just couldn't help but think how sweet Harmony was compared to the other girl there in Risembool. Not to mention how pretty. But he just shook those thoughts away knowing fully well that they had just met and sighed turning around and began walking in the other direction towards his and Ed's room so he could as well get some sleep in for the night, or at least some thinking in.

But right after he had left, Harmony was already sighing in her room, still against the door making certain he had left for good. "Good. He's finally gone." She mumbled as she began walking around the room looking around. The room did indeed seem small and a bit empty. The only thing that seemed to be in this small room, was a bed and a dresser. Harmony walked around till she made it in front of the bed and sighed, crossing her arms. "Well it's not exactly the kind of room I would of picked out on this vacation. It looks like this belongs in the 1900's or something." She speculated, chuckling as she began to take off her backpack she had been carrying around all day, and threw it down on the bed. She sat down beside her backpack and looked down at the wooden floor beneath her. That was the only thing she had with her in this strange world. Her backpack still held a few things from home, her cd's, cd player, tape player, extra hair bands, brush, cell phone, a few school books, and some manga books as well. Just her plain simple things she usually dragged with her everywhere, and she knew it was the only thing that was related to her world as for this world wasn't even close to it.

Harmony shook her head and sighed as she grabbed her backpack and held it close to her bossum as she fell back against her bed, curling up against it. _'Oh well. I think it's best if I just try and get use to this world. Even if this is a dream I think I could wake up from out of it if I just fall asleep through here and if I don't then I guess i'll know for certain that this world isn't a dream. That somehow I magically got here. In this weird looking era I never even heard of, but I still wonder what mom, Melody, grams, and gramps are up to. Do they know where I am? Are they looking for me? Do they miss me? I hope they're ok...and I also hope I can return back with them someday even if it means leaving this strange world.'_

She yawned sleepily and closed her eyes as her thoughts soon ceased. Sleept took over her body as she grew limp, still dreaming to somehow find her way back home and leave this strange world she somehow got into...

* * *

Morning soon entered the world and Harmony was just now slowly waking up from her light slumber. She yawned as she slowly began opening her eyes through the morning sunlight, squinting just enough to catch the glow that seemed to peak into her room and down on her, making her whole body glow. Her eyes blinked through the sunlight and looked around, trying to register where she was. She blinked a couple times more suddenly noticing she wasn't in her room and rose up, her backpack falling from her arms. "W-What the-..." She whispered, looking around, "W-Where am I?...How did I-.." She began to say but cut off as sudden memories of yesterday flashed through her mind. Suddenly remembering how she had gotten here she sighed and look down at the floor. "Oh yeah, how could I forget. The well brought me here." She said quietly. She sat there for a moment, still thinking of yesterday afternoon. How did she get here anyway? And how was she gonna get home? Those kinds of questions raced through her mind and she knew they couldn't be answered untill they actually happened. She sighed once again and slowly swung her legs over the bed. But as doing so, she suddenly smelt a sweet aroma in the air, causing her head to lift up with curiousity.

She blinked, her small nose twitching as she smelt the sudden smell of early morning breakfast in the air. "Mmmmm...wow that smells really good." She mumbled, licking her lips, her face expression suddenly turning into a hungry one as her stomach began to growl with desire. "Ugh, man. I haven't ate anything since yesterday morning. I'm starving." She complained, placing her hand upon her stomach. She felt so hungry that she was just about to take a big bite out of her bed soon. _'Even though that probably sounds good right now, I think I better go down and some real food first.' _She thought, wobbily standing up.

"Fooooooood." She moaned, slowly walking towards the door like a possessed zombie. She quietly opened it up and took a peak out to see if anyone was around. She sighed of relief when finding no one and began walking out while closing her door behind her. She walked towards the stairs, but came to a stop as she began hearing some laughter coming from the kitchen. She blinked a few times, wondering who was laughing and continued walking down to see an empty living filled with metal parts laying about on the table. She stood there for a moment, staring down at the objects untill she suddenly heard the voices coming from the kitchen. She turned towards the entrance and stood there for a bit longer before she finally sighed and began walking towards it. As she made it around the corner she quickly saw the blond girl mechanic, Winry, she met yesterday near the stove cooking breakfast with the other two boys she also met yesterday. The blond boy Edward, and the big suit of armor Alphonse.

Harmony watched as they were continuing with their conversations about what seemed like something called automail. She was slightly confused to what Winry had ment by that and wondered what automail was. _'What is automail anyway? We've never studied it back at school. Hm...maybe I should ask later. Maybe it's something to eat!' _She thought dumbly, too hungry to even care what exactly it really was. But as she stood there watching them, Ed started to notice the gaze and slowly turned his head over and looked at Harmony. He blinked a few times as he looked at her before he finally began to smile. "Oh hey. Goodmorning Harmony. Finally decide to wake up?" Ed asked with a chuckle and causing everyone to look back at him and her.

Harmony blushed and smiled nervously at them. "Uh yeah! Heheheh...goodmorning."

Everyone quickly smiled and began greeting her. "Well hey there! Goodmorning Harmony! We were all wondering when you were going to get up." Winry said smiling cheerfully at her, trying to make her feel welcome.

Harmony smiled and nodded. "Yeah sorry, I guess I was just really tired last night from my little adventure."

"Its ok. We understand that, but how did you enjoy you room last night? Did you sleep ok?" Al asked, walking towards her.

She nodded. "Yes, thank you. It was very comfortable then what I expected really."

"Thats good. Im glad you got some decent sleep! Are you hungry?"

"Uhm...just a little-.." Harmony began to say but was cut off by the sounds of her roaring stomach. She smiled sheepishly, emberassed as everyone laughed.

Al chuckled. "Well Winry is almost done cooking breakfast, whenever she's done your welcome to have as much as you'd like! Well that is, unless brother eats it all first." Al joked, his soul smiling down at her.

"HEY!" Ed complained, smacking Al over the shoulder as he laughed.

Harmony giggled. "Alright, but do you guys need any help with anything?" She asked watching as Winry continued to cook breakfast.

They smiled and shook their heads. "Naaaa we're ok. We got it. Your the guest so why don't you just sit down and relax for a while. Breakfast is almost ready so just sit down and talk with us for a bit." Winry suggested.

Harmony nodded. "Ok I guess." She said with a sigh as she sat down in a nearby chair. It turned quiet for a while as she sat there. Her thoughts began to wander off again as she started staring into space, still thinking of her family. She sighed and looked down. _'Ugh. What am I going to do? I can stay here forever no matter how nice these people may seem. I need to find a way to get back home now. Everybody must be worried about me...'_ She thought quietly to herself. What was she going to do? She couldn't stay here forever. She had a home and a family waiting for her. As much as she was starting to enjoy this place she needed to return.

"Soooo tell us again Harmony. Where are you from?" Ed asked suddenly, cutting Harmony away from her thoughts.

"Hm? Oh uhm, Tokyo."

"Tokyo? I've never heard of that place before. Where is it?" Winry asked.

"Just somewhere far far away, thats all." She said nervously, scratching the back of her neck. _'How am I suppose to describe it?! Some small island, populated by millions of people!?'_

"Oh. Which region? Maybe we could help you find a way to get back to it." Al suggested.

"Well...it's not really in a region to be honest." She confessed quietly.

"Really? Then how did you get here?" Ed asked, now getting a little interested.

She sighed. "Well like I said earlier, I don't really know how I got here."

"Didn't you take a train here?"

"No. Of course not. Our trains back home don't take us this far into unfamiluar places."

"So you don't know anything to how you got here?"

"Well I sorta do. But it doesn't really make sense to me. The last thing I remember before I got here was that I was in my forest at my family's old shrine and near this well."

"What were you doing near that?"

"I was searching for my cat Chika and well whenever I got deeper into the forest I saw this strange well i've never even seen before. Then as soon as I found my cat Chika strange things started to happen. I started hearing voices and then I just suddenly felt the ground moving beneath me and I tripped backwards into the well and-...thats really all I can remember. I just remember something happening inside the well and all these lights forcing me down, and all these strange voices. Then whenever I climbed out expecting it to all be a dream, I wond up here in this strange land." She explained with sigh.

Ed, Al, and Winry all stared at her for a long while, blinking, before Ed finally shook his head and looked at you. "Ok so wait a minute. You mean you just suddenly fell down a well and ended up in Risembool?" Ed asked.

"Yep."

"...Thats weird." Ed mumbled, looking down.

"Yeah that is weird. Do you think it could somehow be a time transmutation or something brother?" Al asked looking down at him.

Ed sighed. "I don't know. If it was then who in the world would wanna use time transmutation on an old well?"

"Time transmuation?" Harmony asked confused.

Ed and Al nodded. "Yeah. It's when you drag a person from another time and force them to another. Although we don't know any alchemists who would actually have enough power to do that here. Not to mention we didn't see anything strange happen yesterday that would cause it, so it can't be time transmuation."

Harmony looked at Ed and Al. Now TOTALLY confused. But before she could ask what the heck an alchemist was, Winry interupted. "Hey you guys! Breakfast is ready if you wanna go ahead and eat now." Winry called, walking towards them, holding some breakfast plates and gently setting them down.

"Ok, thanks Winry." Ed said smiling up at her as he grabbed his plate.

Winry smiled back and nodded. "Your welcome. There's plenty more where that came from so go ahead and dig in." She said giggling.  
They all smiled and nodded as they then sat down at the table and started filling up their plates, but as Harmony was doing so she sighed and looked back down. After hearing what everyone was saying about this world she began to wonder something. If she was actually in her time at all. Thoughts about this raced through her mind about what Edward had said earlier. Time Transmuation? She never even heard of such a thing, but then again it could explain all of the weird things that had been happening lately and she just had to ask.

"Hey Edward?" Harmony looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"I know this may sound a little weird but...what year is this?" She asked quietly.

Ed looked at her, blinking. "It's 1917...why?" He asked, lifting his eyebrow. (('Im not completely sure what time it was there so just go along with it'))

Harmony's heart skipped a beat. _'1917!? How far back in time have I gone!? No wonder everything looks so strange here! That well was some kind of time portal! Grams was right! Those stories! Everything! Our family was priests and priestesses with magical powers!!'_ Harmony's mind screamed. This couldn't be true. It just couldn't be right! All those stories her grandmother had told her were true.

_"You see my darling, the forest at our shrine isn't just any ordinary forest. It beholds many tales and ancient powers your ancestor's from the past placed on it."_

_"Understand this my grandaughter, legend speaks of a young girl who will eventually cross between two very different worlds and create piece."_

_"...Every new priest and priestess in our family born, will have different unique powers of each. Some the same, some different..."_

_"Careful when entering the forest! If you come across anything strange and mysterious...stop...and feel the earth rumble beneath your feet. It will then be time that the legend will finally come true."_

"...Harmony? Harmony! Hey Harmony! Wake up!!"

"GAHJSH! Huh!? What?!" Harmony jumped in panic at the sudden alert voice.

Edward sighed. "Finally! I was wondering if you were ever going to come out of it! You had me a little worried there for a second." Ed exclaimed, worryment in his glowing golden eyes.

Harmony blushed and shook her head, trying to get rid of all her thoughts. "I-I'm sorry! I just kinda dozed off! Heheheheh..." She laughed nervously.

Ed eyed her suspicously. "You sure your ok? Maybe you should lie down or something..."

"No! I'm fine! Really!"

"...Alright? But as I was asking before, why did you want to know the year it was?" He asked curiously.

"O-Oh...No reason just wondering, thats all." She responded, looking down at her plate.

"Uhm ok then...whatever you say." Ed sighed and shrugged as he then looked back down at his plate an began eating some more of his breakfast.

Harmony sighed as well as she played with the food that was on her plate. _'I can't believe it. All this time grams was right. I never did believe her...untill today.'_ She thought quietly, feeling the guilt rise beneath her stomach as she suddenly felt the urge to eat slip away.

"Harmony? Are you ok? Your hardly touching your food." Al piped up from across the table.

Harmony quickly looked up at him. "Huh? What? Oh...y-yeah..." She said giving him a small nervous smile.

He looked at her for a moment, not believeing her. "Are you sure? You seemed zoned out...would you like anything to drink? We have some orange juice or milk if your thirsty." Al offered.

Harmony smiled and shook her head. "Naaaa i'm fine. Thanks for asking though."

Al nodded. "Alright..." He watched as she slowly began to eat her breakfast quietly to herself. He sighed and leaned against the kitchen table, his soul smiling as he continued watching her. She was so strange, yet so interesting at the same time. But I suppose thats why Al liked her, he just couldn't wait to learn more about his new friend so that someday they could become closer than he had ever been with anyone before.

* * *

**Ed & Al:** -whistles- Nice chapter -claps-

**Me:** Hehe! Thanks you guys! -grins- So did ya get your disguises?

**Al:** Yep! Hopefully no one will recognize us through these!

**Me:** Hm...I don't know you guys. What if your hair color shows through those washed up old hats?

**Ed:** Don't worry! Everything will be just-...

**Harmony:** Edward! Alphonse! You guyyyysssss!!

**Me:** Uh-oh...

**Ed:** Do you think anyone noticed?

**Me:** -looks around and finds no one looking- whew! no and thank god!

**Al:** Maybe you should just finish up first then we can go have some fun!

**Me:** OK Alphonse! So stay tuned in you guys for chapter 5! Untill then, seeya!!


	5. Scare of a lifetime

_'Love the people who treat you right, forget about the ones who don't'_

_**Chapter 5: A fearful evening**_

After everyone finally finished up eating breakfast, Ed and Al had gone outside in the back to work around the house for a while as Pinako had went back upstairs to finish up some new parts of automail. Harmony and Winry had stayed in the kitchen to clean up after everyone had left. Harmony was still quiet as she and Winry were cleaning up, still deep in thought to how she could return back to her own time. Winry tried humming happily to herself as she was cleaning, to try and lighten the mood but eventually looked over at Harmony to see how she was doing.

"Hey, you almost done over there with getting the table cleaned?" Winry asked.

Harmony sighed but smiled and nodded turning back to her. "Yeah almost."

"Ok. Well as soon as your done, do you think you would mind helping me dry the dishes?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No not at all."

Winry smiled. "Ok." She then turned back around and went back to getting the dishes washed as Harmony sighed and continued with what she was doing.

But as she was she heard Winry speaking up again. "So Harmony. Tell me. Whats it like where you live?" She asked, trying to start a conversation.

Harmony shrugged. "It's alright I guess. It's not really what you would call a nice and beautiful place, but it's home."

"Really? Cool. So what about your family there? What are they like?"

"They're ok. I don't have a big family, but we're the only thing we have left of each other. I have a mom, a little sister, my grandparents, and my cat Chika." She explained walking towards Winry, holding some dirty dishes in her hands.

Winry smiled. "Oh wow. It seems like a pretty big family to me. But what about your dad? You never mentioned him." She noticed.

After saying that Harmony sighed and looked down quietly, not answering as sadness filled her eyes. Winry noticed this and immediatly began apologizing. "Oh i'm so sorry. I didn't realize-..."

"It's ok. Alot of people ask about that. You see my dad died a long time ago whenever my sister was born. He died in a car crash 12 years ago..." She answered sadly, but giving her a small smile.

"Oh...i'm sorry to hear that." Winry said looking down as she started placing one of the wet dishes into the dish drainer. She understood how Harmony felt and immediatly felt guilty for asking. _'I'm such an idiot.'_

"It's alright. You were curious. I understand." She replied, smiling up at her.

Winry looked at Harmony and smiled back. "Yeah well...my grandmother is all I have left too you know. So you and me got a little something in common, only I don't have any siblings besides Edward and Alphonse. My parents died when I was little during a war and my grandmother and Edward and Alphonse were all I had left." She said sighing and looking down.

"Oh...i'm sorry to hear that too..." Harmony said quietly, looking away.

She smiled and looked back up at her. "It's alright. It's all in the past now so i've moved on, and I can guess you've moved on too. But why don't you tell me a little bit more about yourself. Do you know where your planning on heading next?" Winry asked.

Harmony sighed and shook her head.

"No, not really. Like I said before I don't have any idea where I am or where to go to next. Don't get me wrong this place is very pretty and it seems peaceful, but I would just like to know how to get back home." She said sighing.

"Oh, I understand. Your unfamiluar with this place and the rest of this whole region, huh? Well thats ok. Me and the brothers can show you around town if you'd like us too." Winry suggested happily.

Harmony smiled back up at her and nodded. "Yeah sure, that sounds great. I'd really like that."

She giggled. "Great! Then maybe then you could get to know more about the brothers! And maybe know more about little Alphonse tooooooo..." She teased, a mischevious tone running through her voice.

She laughed nervously, scratching the back of her neck. "Uh y-yeah about that...I don't really think I should." She replied nervously, looking away.

"What?! Why not?!" Winry pouted.

"W-Well I...ummmm..."

"Are you afraid of them or something?"

"No! Well...n-not exactly..."

Winry sighed. "Is it because of the way Edward and Alphonse look?" She asked.

Harmony looked down turning quiet for a moment before she finally nodded. "Yeah...sorta..." She confessed, shamefully.

"Oh. It figures." Winry sighed once more and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Listen Harmony, you see the brothers aren't really what the appear. Trust me. They're both really loveable guys that i'm sure you'd love too. They're really sweet and they'd never do anything to hurt people they care about." Winry said giving a small reasuring smile.

Harmony sighed and looked up at her, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. "Well...I guess I could give them a chance..."

Winry grinned. "Thats great!"

"But are you sure they're REALLY safe to be around?"

Winry laughed. "Oh please! Your talking to someone who has known them they're entire lives! Those two lug nuts are like the sweetest, cutest, most SOFTEST little teeny tiny incy teency little marsh...-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TEENY TINY FREAKIN MARSHMELLO?!" Harmony and Winry heard a screeching voice scream out from the living room.

They quickly turned around to see Alphonse quickly running into the kitchen while holding what seemed to look like a metal arm in his hand, while running towards her and Winry.

"AH! ED!!"

"AH! ALPHONSE!!" Harmony and Winry shouted.

"ALPHONSE!!" Ed screamed running into the kitchen with only his left limb. Just one look at him and fear struck into Harmony's eyes as she screamed.

"AH!! EDWARD!!"

"AH!! WINRY!! HARMONY!!"

"ALPHONSE!!"

((_' WHITNEY!!...sorry I got too caught up in the moment!!'_))

After they eventually finished screaming out each others names like complete idiots, they watched as Al continued running towards Harmony and Winry trying his best to hide from his brothers little anger fit.  
But as he was running there was a little soapy water where Harmony and Winry had accidently spilled some earlier, causing him to slip and slide right towards Harmony.

"AHHHHH!!" Al screamed.

"AHHHHH!!" Harmony screamed as she and Al collided with each other and fell back down to the ground causimg a loud crash to occur in the kitchen.

"ALPHONSE!! HARMONY!!" Winry and Ed shouted, quickly running over in worry.

Harmony and Al: . --on top of each other--

"Harmony! Alphonse!! Are you two ok?!" Winry shouted worriedly, looking down at them.

"Ughhh...my head..." Harmony mumbled rubbing the big bruise where Alphonse's armor and the floor beneath her had smashed against her head, causing a big headache.

"H-Harmony..." She heard Al's voice say.

She blinked a few times and looked up to see Al's shoulder spikes very close against her. Feeling a sharp pain against her right shoulder, Harmony looked down to see that one of Al's shoulder spike's had caused a deep cut to appear on it. She stared at it for a moment trying to register exactly what had happened as the blood oozed from the cut and onto the floor as she then slowly looked up to find Al's armor staring down at her with piercing red eyes, that haunted her soul causing shivers of fear as her eyes began to show panic, her heart racing like a drum in her chest.

"H-Harmony? Are you ok?" Al asked, worry taking over as he noticed that fearful look into her eyes and blood seaping from her shoulder. _'What have I done...' _Al thought, guilt washing through his soul.

But Harmony didn't answer him. No, instead she gave a bloodhurdling scream. "AHHHHH!! GET OFF OF ME!! GET AWAY!! PLEASE!! GET OFF!! GET OFF!! GET OFF!! GET AWAY!!" Harmony screamed, trying her best to push him off feeling tears rising from the corner of her eyes. _'Get this monster off of me!!'_

Al quickly sat up as soon as she screamed and backed away as much as he could.

"H-Harmony..." Al whispered.

"No! Just get away!! Please!!" She cried quickly sitting up and placing her hand over her bleeding shoulder as she backed up against a wall.

"Harmony!" Ed and Winry shouted, quickly running towards her.

She looked at them, her eyes still filled with fear as she looked up at Edward. His right arm was completely missing! More tears filled her eyes. "No! Stop it! Get away from me! Please!! Don't touch me!!" She cried out.

Ed and Winry quickly stopped once hearing this. "H-Harmony..." They both whispered. She only cried and continued holding her bleeding shoulder. Winry sighed as she did and looked at Ed as he looked at her, but they quickly took notice as Harmony began standing up and watched as she began running off upstairs as tears streamed down her face.

Ed and Winry then looked back down at each other and sighed once again. "Maybe it's best if you guys just stay away from Harmony for a while and leave her alone. I'm gonna go upstairs and help her calm down, ok?"

"Ok..." Ed agreed quietly.

Winry nodded, and began walking towards upstairs, but came to a stop as she sighed and turned back around towards Ed and Al. "Edward please put your arm back on. And Al...you try and calm down too ok." Winry suggested noticing how Al was still shaking slightly from what had happened earlier.

They both only gave small nods and looked back at each other. Winry sighed once more and soon turned back around and headed back upstairs to see if maybe she could calm Harmony down once more, leaving both Ed and Al in a very sad and ashamed state.

* * *

Hours seemed to pass as they day went on. It was already starting to turn into the late afternoon as Harmony and Winry finished talking upstairs about the brothers and other serious and fun things while fixing up Harmony's arm. Ed and Al were still downstairs also talking with each other while waiting for Winry to come back down. But after a while they both began hearing footsteps coming from upstairs and quickly looked up to find Harmony and Winry walking downstairs. "Hey you guys. We're finally back. Sorry it took so long it took a while for us to find the right stuff to put on Harmonys shoulder and we figured some girl time would lighten up the mood for a little bit, but it seems like everything's ok now. Right?" Winry gave a small smile as she turned towards Harmony, awaiting her response.

Harmony sighed and slowly nodded. "Yeah...it's fine." She mumbled rubbing her arm.

Ed and Al looked up at her and nodded.

Winry smiled. "Good. Now why don't you talk to the brothers for a little while and patch things up while I go talk to granny upstairs for a while, ok? I'll be right back." Winry said giving Harmony a reasuring smile while nodding towards her. But Harmony only gave her a weak smile, still feeling slightly woozy as she replied, "Ok..." She nodded as she watched Winry head back upstairs and towards Pinako's room. After she had left Harmony sighed and slowly turned around to see Ed and Al staring at her. She looked away, feeling slightly emberassed about earlier and slowly took a few steps towards them. It was quiet for a while as they looked around the room. But it wasn't long before Ed finally began cutting off the silence with a sigh as he looked up towards Harmony.

"Harmony?...Listen I...w-we just wanna say sorry for earlier." He apologized quietly, rubbing his metal arm.

Harmony looked at him. "I-It's ok..." She whispered.

Al shook his head. "No. it's not ok." Harmony looked back at him, "Harmony i'm really very sorry. I-I-I never ment to...h-hurt you like that. It was an accident I swear. I-I-I just slipped and, and and-..."

"Al it's ok. Really. I know you never ment to. But you really shouldn't be saying sorry. I should be the one. I yelled at you and hurt your feelings. I'm really very sorry. I just got scared and I-I-I...i'm really sorry. Please forgive me Alphonse." She apologized, ashamed.

Alphonse sighed. "Harmony, of course I forgive you for that. But it was all my fault. You shouldn't be saying sorry at all. I'm the one who was running, i'm the one who slipped, i'm the one who landed ontop of you and hurt your shoulder. You have every right to yell at me like that. I know I scared you and i'm really very sorry." Al said.

Harmony looked up at him and sighed. "Oh Al...I forgive you. I know it really wasn't your fault. But lets try and get past that alright. It's all in the past right now." She said giving him a small reasuring smile.

Al stared up at her for a long while before he finally sighed and gave a short nod. "Ok then...I guess." He said looking down.

She smiled and walked towards him and Ed. But as she did so, a small silvery gleam caught her eye. She blinked a few times and stopped as she turned her head towards Ed to find that metal arm from earlier hanging on his right side. Her eyes widened. _'Thats that arm that Al was running around with earlier.'_ She thought, alarmed.

Ed took notice to her staring at his right arm and looked up at her. He sighed knowing exactly the thoughts that were running through her mind and lifted it up in front of her face. "Yeah, it's a fake arm if your wondering." Ed pointed out, surprising her.

She blushed as he said this and laughed nervously. "Oh i'm sorry! I-I-I didn't mean to stare!"

Ed chuckled. "It's ok. Alot of people do that so i'm use to it. No worries." Ed said with a small smile.

Harmony looked at him, blinking a few times before she also began to smile and nod. "Ok. Sorry again. But hey Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you screaming earlier about being called a short tiny marshmellow?" She asked curiously.

Ed's face quickly started darkening as soon as she said this. "...WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLIN A...MMMFFHUUUMMMEEMM!" Ed muffled against Al's hand.

Harmony looked at them, tilting her head to the side as Al only chuckled. "Please excuse brother. He's does't really like it when people imply him to the 'S' word..."

Ed quickly glared up at him. "Owfonse..." Ed mumbled against Al's hand, looking like he was about to attack him.

Al laughed nervously, and quickly started letting go of him.

Harmony started laughing at them and smiled. "You two really are brothers, huh?" She giggled.

They both looked at her and sighed. "Yeah unfortunatly." They mumbled.

"I think thats kinda cool. But the only problem I would probably I have with a brother would be the whole fighting deal." She said giggling and causing Ed and Al to look up at her.

"Yep. Fighting with a brother is kinda a pain sometimes. Especially when it's a big tall clumsy suit of armor who seriously has footing problems." Ed mumbled.

Al quickly looked down at him, his red eyes glaring. "Footing problems? I may have big feet in this armor and when I was still in my body brother, but at least I never was shorter than a girl." Al muttered.

Ed quickly darkened and shot his head up at Al. "What did you just say..."

"I SAID! At least I was never shorter...than...a...girl!"

"Oh! No you didn't!" Ed shouted quickly hoping on the back of Al.

"Brother!" Al shouted as he began throwing Ed off of him.

"Alphonse! Get back here!" Ed shouted as he quickly started chasing after Al in circles around the living room.

"Ah! Brother! I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry! Ack! Stop! Get off of me!" Al shouted as Ed quickly jumped on top of him again.

"No! Your going to...DIE!!" Ed shouted.

"Ah! Brother!" Al shouted as he continued to shake Ed off.

As they continued with their game, Harmony couldn't help but die of laughter as she watched them, finally feeling her fear disappear and finally feeling a little safe as she sat down against the couch and watched them with a smile on her face.

But the thoughts of her going home still haunted her mind as she watched them, still wondering how she was ever going to get back home to her family, whom still wondered where she was...


	6. Could this be?

__

**Author's Note: **Hey you guys! Dark-Sama here with some newz. Well so far I only have 3 more chapters to transfer from my old account on Quizilla to . The only reason why it's taking so long is because i'm switching all the 2nd person point of views I had in my old Two Worlds of Harmony into 3rd person. It does take a while since I have a habit of writing long chapters, and I am editing ALOT of mistakes I had on my old story to the point where a few of you may like. I might, probably will start chapter 11 from scratch since 10 was where I stopped at last year. Another thing is that if alot of you like this story then thats great cause I have a surprise for you!! If you go to youtube and type in XxWaterGoddessxX I made a video for this story! I am the one at the beginning who, suckishly, tries to sound like Harmony! I did mean to make more video's sounding like Harmony since she is going to be making alot of Journal entries during the story, but unfortunatly my Movie Maker's no longer works.

This story will probably be over 50 chapters long, maybe more. Yeah I know ALOT! I'm known for that, lol. It's an exciting adventure i've always wanted to finish but never could since i'm always so busy! But I hope you guys enjoy it! Lets just hope I don't get too distracted! lol, so enjoy these next few chapters and don't forget to leave me stuff! Later!

__

'The more you block your Feelings out, the thicker the Haze on those Distant Shores becomes'

**Chapter 6: Finally back where I belong, or am I?**

_'It had been almost three days since I first arrived here in this strange new world, supposedly called Amestris. Over those three days I have been learning many new things here in this new world, but none yet on how to get back home. The only real idea I have gotten lately was to try and fall back into the well, or so says Edward. I'm still not so sure on wether or not I should do this but time's running out. No matter how nice these people have been to me I have to go back to my own time, or world. I can't stay here forever no matter how tempting.  
One night Winry told me of how I shouldn't be getting to close to the brothers even though she practically pushed me forward into getting to know them better. She says it's dangerous to get involved and that there's something behind them that i'm not ment to understand. Could it be why I have yet to see what's under Al's armor? Why they stay up late and read so many science books? Or the mysterious glows that happen in they're rooms at night whenever everyone's sleeping...? Whatever the reason, I believe one day i'll find out! Even if does cost me my life! Wait! Did I just say life?! Ah! What am I getting myself into?! Hold on family! Harmony Maruyama is on her way!'_ -**End Harmony's first Jounral log entry.**

* * *

It was another wonderous afternoon in the new world of Amestris. Of course nothing special happened, as of yet! Harmony and Winry were already beginning the afternoon upstairs in Pinako's room trying to help Pinako out with a few of her automail problems. It was during Harmony's stay that Winry began teaching her more about automail. She still didn't understand a few concepts like on how to build them and what kind of wires are suppose to be connected. She wasn't that big of a genius, she bearly passed workshop at school! But she still tried paying attention as Winry and Pinako gave her the 411 on how it worked, especially on Ed's right limb.

Harmony watched them carefully as they were putting parts together piece by piece, suddenly getting interested in this as she watched. Which was a little weird to herself since she never really was into mechanics, mostly since it bored her to death beyond belief. Maybe it was the fact that she _actually_ got help them instead of being the bystandered.

"Alright. We're just about done. Hey Harmony? Do you think you can hand me that red wire over there please?" Winry asked, wiping the beads of sweat that was rolling down her forehead.

She nodded and walked over towards the table and picked it up and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Winry smiled and turned back around as she conected that wire to a small blue at the top of the metal arm. Harmony watched her closely for a moment as she was doing this. A few minutes passed, and not that this still didn't seem interesting, sudden bordem began taking over Harmony causing her to yawn and stretch out a bit. Winry and Pinako noticed and turned their heads towards her. They both smiled. "Hey, sorry if this is starting to get really boring to you and all." Winry said.

Harmony looked up at her and shook her head. "Oh no! It's not boring at all! I'm just a little tired is all! I didn't get much sleep last night." She said nervously, scratching the back of her neck.

Winry giggled. "Riiiiight. I can tell you are really starting to get bored and I understand if you are, but listen, why don't we go downstairs for a while and fix up some lunch for us and then later we could take a walk around the town for a little while with Edward and Alphonse to stretch our legs out. What do you say?" Winry suggested with a smile.

She smiled and nodded. "Sure. Sounds good to me."

"Awesome! Just let me get my hands washed and i'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes, ok?" Winry stood up and began taking her gloves off her sweaty hands.

Harmony nodded. "Ok. Meet you down." She called as she started walking out of the room and downstairs towards the kitchen. As she made it down she sighed and slid past the living room and into the kitchen. It was empty as Harmony felt slightly relieved and walked towards the kitchen sink so she could get something to drink for her and Winry. But in doing so she began hearing a loud shouting noise coming from the living room. She blinked a few times, wondering who was yelling and turned her head over towards the living room. "What the-..?" She wondered, lifting her eyebrow, taking a few steps towards the living room. She began hearing even more yelling as she did, causing her to stop. "Ed?" She mumbled hearing Ed's voice. "Whats he yelling about now?" She asked herself sighing as she walked forward a bit more till she came around the corner to see Ed on a black old dial phone, shouting into it.

"Why the hell do we have to go back now?!" Harmony heard him shout, "Ughhhh! Dammit Mustang, we just got here three days ago! Winry and Pinako haven't even gotten my arm and leg fixed yet!...OF COURSE SHE ISN"T MY DAMN GIRLFRIEND!!" Ed screamed into the phone, his whole face blushing red.

Harmony stared at Ed, blinking and wondering who the hell he was talking to.

Ed soon sighed after a while and began mumbling. "Ugh fine...yeah, yeah we'll be in Central early Wednesday morning. Yes! I'll tell Al! Alright...ugh, I said ALRIGHT!" Ed shouted as he slammed the phone back down on the hook, mumbling angerly to himself.

Harmony blinked a couple times as he did and watched as he turned back around sighing, but then jumped whenever he caught her standing there behind him. "Ah! Harmony! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Ed jumped, placing his left hand on his head.

She sighed but began to giggle. "Oh, sorry. I just heard you yelling in the kitchen and wanted to see what was going on."

"Oh. Sorry about that. I didn't realize I was yelling that loud." Ed said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

"It's cool. But if you don't mind me asking, who were you yelling at?" She asked curiously.

Ed sighed and crossed his arms. "Ugh, just someone who's a serious pain in my ass. Sorry but Harmony do you think you could do me a quick favor?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Do you think you could go and get Al for me and tell him that we're heading back to Central Wednesday morning, and that he needs to go ahead and start getting ready?"

She nodded. "Yeah sure. But where is he?"

"He should be outside somewhere. He told me earlier he was going to take a walk so maybe he's up around the hill somewhere." Ed shrugged.

"Ok, i'll tell him. Be right back." Harmony called as she began walking towards the door and on outside to go and find Alphonse. She walked down the dirt path road, humming softly to herself as she looked around for Al. She looked around the clear peaceful hills nearby and looked about the empty plains. Harmony smiled as she looked around and sighed, catching many new scents of everything around her. "Wow...you know this place isn't all bad. It's actually really pretty. Not to mention peaceful." She smiled, continuing her walk around. She walked down the dirt path road for a couple more minutes before she finally sighed and stopped. "Ugh, I wonder where Al is. Maybe I shouldn't of gone after him. I don't even know this place well enough to know where i'm going." She muttered, feeling a little lost and stupid as she looked around.

"Lets see, where could he of...oh, hey!" She shouted, finally spotting him over near a clear open field near the dry well she had been at three days ago.

She quickly began walking over. "Hey! There you are!" Harmony called out, running over and waving at him.

She watched as Al turned around and looked down at her. "Oh hey. What are you doing here?" Al asked surprised, watching as she stopped in front of him and smiled.

"Well your brother sent me to get you. Sorry if I was disturbing you."

"Oh no, you weren't. I was just taking a walk for a while." Al chuckled.

She nodded. "Ok. But why are you walking around the well for?" She asked curiously.

"Well no reason really. I was just a little curious of it because I never really seen one out here before and I kinda remembered that story you told us yesterday and I wanted to check it out is all."

"Oh..." She said looking down at it.

"Yeah, but why did Ed send you out here to get me?" Al asked.

"He just wanted me to tell you that you and him were leaving Wednesday morning and that you needed to go ahead and start getting ready." She answered, looking back up at him.

Al sighed. "Oh...you sure it wasn't anything else?" He asked, hint of disappointment in his voice.

"No i'm sure, why?"

"Oh uh n-no reason, heheheheh...um s-soo uh...h-how is it again how you got here?" Al asked quickly changing the subject.

Harmony sighed and looked down. "Well, like I said yesterday, I don't really know what happened. I just fell back into the well and ended up here in this time. And I don't understand how either."

"I see. Well I checked it over and it doesn't really seem to have any kind of transmuation around it. So it couldn't be anything from this world. Do you remember anything weird ever happening before you entered the forest?"

She shook her head. "No. But before I left I remember my grandmother asking me to go get our cat Chika from the forest. Whenever I found her then the strange things started to happen, and unless my cat is some kind of magical creature, I don't get what the heck happened."

Al chuckled. "Well I don't really know what to say to that, but all I know is that I don't think me and brother can be able to help you out for a while."

"Oh..." She said sadly.

"Sorry...I wish there was someway we could help but me and brother don't know what caused you to end up here. But may I ask one thing?"

"Yeah, what?"

"...Why are you wanting to go back home so badly? I mean...don't you like it here?" Al asked quietly.

Harmony looked up at him for a moment and sighed, looking back down. "Well I-...don't get me wrong Al, it's very nice here but I hardly know anything about this place and i'm still a little afraid. I hardly have any idea where i'm at half the time or who the people in this place are, and I just really wanna go home and back to my family. I miss them...so much." She replied sadly, turning away.

Al looked down at her. "Oh, I'm really sorry Harmony. I guess thats why you never really hang around us that much, hm?"

"Yeah i'm sorry, but I just really wanna be home right now." She began, "I mean I rink! I feel like I haven't taken a bath in years! My head feels all greasy and i'm still covered in dirt and blood." She muttered rubbing her arm.

Al chuckled. "We have a shower outside you know..."

"Yeah! _Outside_! But I don't wanna take a shower outside where people can see me!"

Al laughed. "Oh trust me, you learn to get use to it. But why don't we head on back to the house and maybe Winry can help you clean up and get you some new clothes to put on."

Harmony sighed and slowly nodded. "I guess..."

"Alright then. Come on." Al said happily, turning back around as they began to walk down the dirt path road again, both of them talking to each like two good friends should be.

* * *

A few hours passed and it was starting to get late into the afternoon as Harmony and Winry were up in the kitchen trying to start some dinner. Pinako was in the living room taking a short nap as they cooked, and Ed and Al were upstairs getting ready to head back to Central in the morning.

"Alright so why do Ed and Al have to leave?" Harmony asked curiously, looking up at Winry.

She sighed and looked down at the pot she was stirring, her head drooping a little. "Well they just have some business to finish up there and it could take a long time for them to come back..." She replied quietly.

"Oh, but what exactly do those two do? If you don't mind me asking."

Winry looked up at her, giving a small smile. "Oh they just do some certain things is all. They don't tell me as much as I would love for them to, unfortunatly, but I do know they travel alot to places I always wished to go."

"Then why don't you ever travel with them, then?"

"Because they-...well..." Winry sighed. "Lets just say what they do for a living is kinda dangerous and they don't like taking others with them because they're afraid something bad might happen to them, or could put them into situations they don't want to be in." She said quietly.

"Oh..." Harmony looked down. _'I guess it does explain a few things why Ed and Al are so quiet half the time...' _

It was quiet for a while as she and Winry continued to cook. Flashes of earlier with Harmony and Al filled Harmony's mind as she looked up at Winry. She did want to ask her about something that Al had said to her earlier, but was a little nervous to ask about it. But just as she opened her mouth to say something they suddenly heard a loud crash and boom coming from upstairs in Ed and Al's room.

"What the?!" Harmony and Winry shouted.

"What was that?!" Harmony shouted looking down at Winry.

She sighed and began growling. "Damn those idiots! How many times have I told them not to use alchemy in the house like that! They might wreck something expensive!" She growled out in a annoyedly tone.

Harmony looked at her as she mumbled the last part. "A-Alchemy?" She mumbled curiously, watching as Winry turned to look at her. "Ugh, Harmony i'd hate to ask you this but do you think you could go upstairs and see if Ed and Al are ok up there and please tell them to come down here? I'd do it myself, but i'm a little tied up at the moment with dinner."

She slowly nodded. "Sure I guess..."

"Thank you so much! Ed and Al's room is two doors across from your room ok?"

"Um ok...be right back I guess..." She mumbled sighing as she turned around and started walking into the living room and upstairs to see what Ed and Al were doing. As she was walking up the stairs she sighed to herself and started looking around for Ed and Al's room. "Ugh, man. I wonder what those two are up to. Do they always seem to get into trouble or what?" She muttered walking down the hallway, looking around. But as she was walking she suddenly began hearing weird noises not to far away causing her to come to a stop.

"Huh? What was that?" She muttered in wonder, blinking. She heard it again, along with a bright bluish looking light appearing near a certain door nearby. Harmony's eyes widened as she saw it. "Hey, what's-...that?" She whispered to herself as she took a few steps closer towards the door that held the mysterious sounds and weird flashing lights. She stood there against the door for a moment, hearing small voices coming through the door that sounded like Ed and Al's, only more angry.

"E-Edward...A-Alphonse?" Harmony whispered softly, trembling. "Whats going on in there?" She wondered, placing her hand against the cold knob of Ed and Al's room. Fear ran like a jolt through her body as her heart pounded like a drum. She took in a deep breath to try and ease the feelings and slowly started turning the door knob and pushing against the door, making a small creaking noise as she made a small crack and took a peak in to see what was inside. The moment she did, she immediatly wished she hadn't as her eye's grew wide at a sudden scene. Bright flashes were everywhere as she began seeing something twisting and twirling with such an odd shape, making moaning sounds. She watched as this figure slowly turned towards her and her eyes grew even wider with horror.

"W-What the-!?Whats going on in...-" She began to say untill she suddenly felt the door opening more and felt herself slamming against a hard piece of metal. She blinked a few times and slowly looked up to find two glowing red eyes glaring down at hers, and the tall dark figure looking like he was holding a knife as he looked down at her, calling out her name.

"Harmony?" The voice echoed.

Her eyes went wide and she quickly began backing away untill she felt it's hand grip onto her wrist. She screamed. "AHHHH! LET GO OF ME YOU STUPID INSANE CRAZY MONSTER!!" She screamed, quickly punching it's chest as hard as she could, sending it down powerfully and leaving it to sit there stunned that she had done that and watched as she turned back around and began running downstairs as fast as she could, not even bothering to turn around whenever hearing her name being called out.

As soon as she got downstairs, nearly tripping over her own feet, she saw Winry downstairs with a very worried expression on her face as she saw her. "Harmony! Are you ok?! What happened?! Whats wrong?!" She shouted trying to grab her untill she pushed her away.

"No stop it! Leave me alone! I'm tired of this! I wanna go home! NOW! I don't wanna stay here another minute!" She screamed as she quickly ran past her and out the door as fast as she could, not even bothering to get her shoes.

"No wait! Harmony!!" Winry shouted watching as she ran out the door and down the dirt path road.

Harmony ran and ran and ran as fast she could down the road, not even bothering to turn back to see if anyone was following. Tears streamed down her face as she ran up the hill and towards the one thing that had brought her to this world. The well. As she ran she slowly turned your head around to check if anyone was following her and slowly began to slow down when she found no one behind her, and stopped right beside the well to try and catch her breath. She stood there for a moment, huntched over as a few tears rolled down the sides of her cheeks as she huffed and puffed, looking up at the well in front of her.

"The...well..." Harmony whispered sniffling as she looked down at it. It was dark and seemed like it wasn't really all that far down. Just like before. Memories of how she first fell down the well ran through her mind and she then suddenly started seeing that bright blue flash flashing again through the well once more as she stared down into it.

Her eyes widened as she saw it and took a few steps back. "J-Just like before." She whispered as she suddenly started feeling the wind pick up. It blew against her body, gently caressed your cheek, and blowing strands of her silver hair with it as she stood near the well, drying her tears. "Mom, Melody, grandma, grandpa. I wanna go home but how do I...?" She whispered to herself. She stood there for a long while, still thinking before she finally sighed and slowly turned back around. "I don't even know how to get this well to work anymore, so how can I return back home if I don't even know how to-..." She began to say, but cut off when she began hearing loud voices booming over the hill. Loud familuar voices. Harmony's eye's widened as she heard them and began taking a few steps back.

"No...stay away...please." She begged.

"Harmony! Harmony!" The voices called out.

She growled and put her hands up in front of her. "No! Stay away from meeeeee!!" She screamed as she took more steps back, but as she did she suddenly lost her balance and felt herself falling backwards into the well. "Noooo!! AHHHHHH!!" She screamed, feeling herself falling deep into the well just like before as bright blue lights surrounded her, engulfing her body as the light from the sunlight began to disappear from above. She slowly began opening her eyes as she felt herself floating in mid air once again and she quickly looked around. "J-Just like before..." She whispered as she felt her body slowly lowering back down to the ground and all the bright lights disappearing as everything else soon quickly turned back to normal and left Harmony sitting there with a dumbfounded expression on her face. She blinked a few times as she sat there on all fours and looked up above her to see the same sun setting sky like before above her.

"Huh? What...happened...?" She wondered as she began standing up and stared at the sky. But as she did she began hearing voices from above. Famuliar voices. Worried voices. Family voices!!

"Harmony! Please Harmony! Come out! This isn't funny! Ugh, where could she be. Are you sure she went into the forest grams?" She heard the rough but pretty voice of her younger sister call out.

"Yes of course dear. I sent your sister to get Chika those days ago and the only one who came back was Chika." She heard her grandmothers old withery voice say.

"G-Grandma...M-Melody..." Harmony whispered in astonishment. Her eyes widening, but she quickly shook her head and took a few steps towards the vines that were against the well and began climbing up on them. As she made it to the very top she swung herself over and opened her eyes fully to see that she _was_, in fact! back in the old forest like before! She blinked a few times, crawling out to her civilization. "I-I'm back...I'm back..." She whispered over and over again, standing up and looking around the forest.

"Ugh, honestly! Can we please just call the police grandma?! I really want Harmony back and doing this won't bring-...HARMONY!!" She heard a voice scream from behind her. She blinked as she heard this and turned around to see her crying little sister and her worried sick grandmother behind her with wide eyes.

She stared at them for a moment. "M-Melody...G-Grandma?" She whispered, checking to make sure this moment was real.

She watched as her sister quickly shook her head and run towards her, jumping in her arms, bringing Harmony into a big hug. "Harmony! Harmony! Harmony! Where the heck were you?! We were searching for you everywhere!" She shouted up at her elder sister.

"M-Melody..." Harmony whispered looking down at her.

"Harmony, there you are. We've been looking for you everywhere. You know how worried we were?" She heard her grandmother say right beside her. She looked up at her and stared at her. These faces she longed to see were finally right in front of her. Warm tears rolled down the sides of her cheeks as she looked up at them. She couldn't take it as she shook her head and flew right into her grandmothers arms and started crying her eyes out.

"Oh Grandma! I was so-...so-...so! SCARED!! I didn't know what to do!!" Harmony cried deeply into her arms. Her grandmother looked down at her and sighed but wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly in her arms as Melody joined the hug.

"Oh Harmony, my sweet, sweet Harmony..." Hamony's grandmother whispered softly to her as she and her sister held her close for a long while in the forest. All of them so happy that she was finally back home...where she belonged.

_'I'm finally back where I belong...but why do I feel like there's still something missing...a piece of my heart...? Could it be? That other world beyond the well?'_

* * *

* * *


	7. There's no place like home!

_'If you get a chance, take it, if it changes your life, let it'_

_**Chapter 7: Back home and lovin it!**_

Night soon passed over and Harmony, Melody, and they're grandmother had all decided to go back to the house to get Harmony cleaned up as they try to talk to her about what had happened in the forest. Harmony sniffled as she sat down on her living room couch with a blanket wrapped around her and a hot cup of chocolate in her hands. As she sat there trying to dry her tears away, she began hearing voices coming from the kitchen. She looked up to see Melody and her mom walking towards her with warm smiles on their faces. "Hey sweety. You feeling any better?" Her mom asked, bending down beside her.

Harmony smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'm just so happy to be home right now. As much as I usually hate to say this, you don't know how happy I am to be back home with you guys." She admitted with a sigh.

They smiled. "Yeah we are too sis. But where did you go? I waited and waited for you at the corner for a long time, and when I talked to your friends they told me you hadn't been at school all day! And when I got home you weren't there either." Melody said sadly.

Harmony looked down. "I'm sorry..." She whispered.

Her mom and Melody sighed. "Oh Harmony, sweety. Listen why don't you go ahead and go upstairs and take a nice hot bath, and hand me your dirty clothes so I can give you something clean to where for the night. Then maybe after, you can have an all you can eat dinner night. You must be starving from the three days you've been gone." Harmony's mom said smiling as she stroked her cheek.

She smiled back and nodded. "Yeah I am. Thank you. That all sounds very nice and relaxing. You don't know how dirty I feel right now." You sighed deeply/

Her mom giggled. "Ok well your bath is already set up for you upstairs. We'll be here downstairs if you need us, alright?" Her mom said smiling and gently kissing her cheek, giving her a warm hug, along with her sister. Harmony smiled as they did and gave them a hug and kiss back. After a while Harmony began heading upstairs towards the bathroom so she could finally take that long, hot, relaxing bath she had been dying for, all for the past three days. Although, as she made it to the bathroom, she sighed and went towards the towel closet, which was right beside the bathroom, and started grabbing a few towels and wash clothes, turning back around and headed into the bathroom and closed and locked the door. She then walked over and placed all of her bath items on the sink and looked up at herself through the mirror. She noticed how dirty her face and hair had become over the last three days. She sighed and looked back down at the drawer beside her and opened it up to pull out a long blue brush, and began brushing her long silver hair while turning her bathtub water on.

As she finished up, she stripped down and threw all her torn dirty clothes into a pile on the bathroom floor. After doing so she sighed and looked back up at herself through the mirror. Her body just screamed dirty, but it wasn't as bad as how it felt. Her shoulder was still cut and she saw the bandage from when Winry had fixed her arm, still there and still covered in dry blood. Harmony shook her head, trying to get rid of all those awful thoughts and turned back around towards her warm bath water.

She smiled as she began entering the hot steamy water that began engulfing her body. "Ahhhhh...wow this feels great." Harmony mumbled, sighing in relief as she relaxed into the water and pulled her entire body down into it, sending shiver up her spine. She smiled happily to herself as she rested against the back of the tub, taking in a deep breath of the clensing feeling of the hot steam that moisened her body in a soothing cloud of heaven as it smoothened her body. She rested her head against the back, letting her long flowing silver hair flow against the water as it soaked it up.

"Mmmmm...this feels great. I can't believe how much i've missed bathing like this!" She grinned, dunking her head down into the hot water so she could get rid of the dirt that was still plastered onto her body. She stayed under the water for a few minutes before merging and took a deep breath of the clean air around her as she shook her head, shaking all the water off, smiling. "Wow! That felt great too! I don't know what i'd do without baths like these! And those people back there actually thought I could take a cold shower outside? Ha!" She laughed, but continued to relax as she leaned back against the wall of the tub. She sat there for a while, her eyes closed as her thoughts slowly began to wander off. '_That other world...Edward, Alphonse, Winry...we're they all real? Or just an illusion? What are they doing now? Could they still be searching for me? Do they even care that i've ran away...? What if they can too travel beyong the well?  
_Harmony sighed as she thought about it and shook her head. "I shouldn't be thinking about this! It's all behind me now! I'm safe, and i'm at home. I'm going to enjoy this hot bath to which I need!" She agreed, putting on a smile as she sat up and reached out for the bar of soap beside her, getting her hands soapy. Harmony began huming in pure bliss as she washed her body, good and clean, making sure she did not think anymore of the strange world she had left behind.

* * *

"What?! What do you mean you can't find her?!" Shouted Winry, up at the two brothers who stood before her with nervous looks on their faces.

"W-Well she disappeared Winry. Right as we were running after her ontop of the hill, she kinda well...disappeared on us." Al answered nervously, fiddling with his metal like fingers.

"How?! That doesn't make any sense! Ugh! Man, this is all your fault! If you guys hadn't frightened her AGAIN! She wouldn't of ran away!"

Ed growled. "Hey don't go blaming this on this! It wasn't our fault! I could care less about that girl anyway! All she ever did was scream and run away everytime she saw us!"

"Well I wouldn't blame her at all! Especially of the way you two acted around her!" She shouted, sighing.

Ed and Al also sighed and looked down.

"This is just perfect. I can't believe she ran away like this. Now we have to go find her and we don't have any idea where she is." Winry muttered, rubbing her temples.

"Well who knows for sure, but maybe we should go ahead and start trying to find her now. She couldn't of gone too far. The last time we saw her was near the well, so she could of gone in any direction." Al suggested.

Ed nodded. "Yeah your probably right. She might of, but i'll go ahead upstairs and grab my jacket so we can start finding her, ok?" Ed mumbled, turning around and heading up towards his room.

"Ok, i'll go with you brother. I'll grab a flash light since it's getting dark out now." Al agreed, following him up the steps and towards their room, leaving behind a frustrated Winry. As they made it to the top and into their room, Ed began going through his suitcase as Al started getting a flashlight from his.

"Ugh dammit! Where's my damn jacket?!" Ed shouted annoyed, as he continued searching through it.

"I think it's in the bathroom brother. Weren't you trying to wash out the little spill on it earlier?" Al asked, finding his flashlight from his suitcase, as he looked up at Ed.

Ed sighed and began mumbling under his breath as he stood up. "Yeah..." He muttered as he started walking towards the bathroom. Al chuckled as he did and began walking out of their room so he could go downstairs and meet Winry. But as he walked past Harmony's room he came to a stop whenever noticing that her door was open. He turned his head in that direction and stared inside, quickly noticing that she had left her yellow bag inside. He walked inside her room after seeing it and over towards her bed and looked down at it. He stared at it for a moment before picking it up gently.

"Hm. She must of forgotten her bag." He said to himself, staring down at it.

"Yo Al! We're leaving! You coming or not?!" He heard Ed shout.

"Yeah! Coming!" He shouted, quickly tucking her backpack inside his armor chest plate, and soon started running out of the room and downstairs to Ed and Winry so they could finally go out and began their search for Harmony.

* * *

"Ahhh! Nice comfy bed!" Shouted a comfy Harmony, falling back against her bed and cuddling up against her pillow nearby. She sighed and breathed in all of the freshness of her pillow and grinned. "Mmmmmm. I can't believe I almost forgot what this felt like." She mumbled against your pillow, snuggling against it. She smiled happily to herself as she rose her head up from her pillow and sighed as she rested against it and looked out onto her clear open window, feeling the night breeze gently blow against her body as she relaxed. Damn did this felt nice. She felt as if she could lay here forever and not even move. She felt so safe, so warm, yet at the same time so...empty.

Although she had always felt emptyness deep inside. Ever since her dad had died she had felt it. Like there was a piece missing. A hole that need to be filled. But it had always been there and Harmony had always gotten use to it. But yet, how come she never felt it when she was in the other world? This bothered Harmony and she wondered about it. While she was in the other world she never once thought about that missing part. This confused her, but she decided not to think about it. She was safe and sound in the real world with her family.

She sighed and closed her eyes, letting her thoughts take over _'That world...was it all really just some kind of dream? It had to of been. Or at least some sort of fairy tail. I'm back in the real world now. Safe and sound with mom, Melody, grams, and grandpa. No more of that world...that dream world that seemed so...peaceful. So pretty. I had never seen any place like it before. Esepcially with all those nice people. No matter how scary those two guys looked, they were kind to me. Especially that one in the suit of armorm and the girl mechanic. They took me in...fed me, gave me a place to sleep, and tried helping me, and-...wait! What am I thinking?!'_ Harmony thought, growling to herself as she shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts as she rose up.

"Ugh! Stop thinking about it Harmony! Lets just assume it was all just a dream and be done with it! Chapter done, book closed!" Harmony shouted, clapping her hands together. "I'm back in reality and need to stay in reality! I'm not ever going back to that well or world ever again, so it's all over!" She said crossing her arms with a snort.

But as she did she began hearing her mom calling out her name from downstairs. "Harmony! Dinner is ready! You can come down and eat now!" Her mom called. Harmony grinned as soon as she heard her mother. "Coming!" She called, quickly sliding off the bed and out of her room, downstairs so she could finally eat some real food again!

* * *

"Hmmm. You think she could of fallen in that well again?" Asked a curious Al, standing over the well, looking deep into the dark abyss. After a long while of walking everywhere around Risembool, Ed and Al had both decided to check up around the hill and around the dry well to where they had last spotted Harmony. Winry had already gone back to the house and decided to wait for them there instead.

Ed sighed and looked down into it as well. "I don't know. But since there's no place else we haven't looked, she could of." He mumbled.

"Do you think she's ok brother?" Al asked worriedly.

"I don't know. It looks like it's a pretty nasty fall..."

Al nodded. "Yeah. And I can hardly see a thing down there. It's so dark I can't even see her."

"Neither can I. Maybe one of us should go down and check to see if she's down there." Ed suggested, looking up at Al.

Al nodded once more as he looked up at Ed. "Yeah good idea. But uh, who gets to go down first?"

Ed snorted and crossed his arms. "Well don't look at me. I'm certainly not going down there after her."

"Well why not? _Your_ the one who scared her away by trying to transmute that doll right in front of her!"

"What?! That wasn't even my idea in the first place! _Your _the one who wanted to make her that stupid doll!"

"Yeah so she could try and trust us more!"

"Well now look what you did! _You_ scared her off! So I think _you_ are the one who should go down and get her!" Ed shouted in Al's face, growling.

Al growled back. "Hey! That wasn't my fault and you know it! So why don't _YOU_ go down there!" Al shouted pushing him back.

Ed growled whenever he did and grabbed on to Al's arm, pushing himself in front and Al forward towards the well. "No _YOU_! I insist sweet little brother who seems to have a crush on every freakin girl he meets!"

Al growled and grabbed on to Ed's real arm. "I do not have a crush on every girl I meet! I just wanted Harmony to trust us more!! I hardly know anything about her!"

"So! That doesn't mean anything! So _YOU_ go after now!!" Ed shouted as he pushed Al back as hard as his might could back towards the well causing Al to trip backwards.

"Woah, woah, woah! Ahhhh! E-Ed!" Al shouted panicked, quickly jerking on Ed's arm, sending him back with him.

"Ahhhhh!! Alphonse!!" Ed screamed as him and Al fell back into the well, still holding onto each other, awaiting the impact that was to come...but it never came. Instead they both felt themselves floating in midair instead of falling. Slowly the brothers opened their eyes to see sudden blue flashes of light surrounding them as they floated. They're eyes widened as they saw this and looked all around them.

"W-Whats t-this, brother?" Al whispered, shocked.

"I-I have no idea..." Ed whispered as him and Al soon suddenly felt themselves hitting the ground beneath them gently and all the bright blue flashes disappearing around them. They both sat there for a long moment, trying to register to what had just now happened as they slowly looked up above them to see the same night sky again.

"B-Brother..." Al whispered looking back down at him. "H-How did we...w-what was...w-what happened?"

"I-I don't know Al...I really don't know. But I think we should get on out before something strange starts happening again." Ed suggested, standing up.

Al nodded, standing up along with him. "How do we get back up there?" Al asked.

"I guess we start climbing."

Al looked down at him. "But how?" Al asked, watching his brother as he started walking towards the side of the well, pulling on some vines. "By these things I guess. Come on. They seem firm to even hold your weight." He said nodding towards Al as he began to grip it, lifting himself.

Al nodded, and began to climb up the well with him carefully, trying not to break it. As they made it up they sighed and climbed up out of it. "Well thats the last time i'm ever going near that well again. I guess Harmony was right, that well is stra-..." Ed began, only to quickly cut off as his eyes quickly met a different surrounding. Instead of seeing the clear grassy plains of Risembool, all that surrounded them was lots of trees and different kinds of plants the brothers have never even seen before. Their eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the sudden change in scenery, quickly looking around.

"W-Where are we?" Al asked, stunned.

"I-I don't know, but this certainly looks nothing like Risembool to me." Ed whispered taking a few steps forward.

Al slowly nodded. "Yeah...as a matter of fact it kinda looks like that one place Harmony described to me earlier..." Al whispered.

Ed looked up, his eyebrows furrowing. "Your right...you don't think this could be Harmony's home do you?" Ed asked, looking up at Al.

"I don't know, but I think it could be. I think Harmony must of fallen down the well while she was running and ended up back in her time." Al said.  
"Yeah...your right. I think that must of happened to."

"Do you think we should go ahead and start looking for Harmony?" Al asked.

Ed sighed and slowly nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure her house can't be too far away from here. So come on. We better get going before something else weird starts happening." Ed said sighing and shaking his head as he soon started walking into the forest.

Al nodded and began following him into the forest as him and Ed began searching for their friend.

* * *

"Fooooooood!" Shouted a very happy Harmony, rushing into the kitchen happily after putting on clean pajamas and brushing her hair nicely. Her mom giggled whenever she rushed by her and towards the kitchen table served with food.

"My, aren't you all joyful." Her mom said smiling down at her as she started setting out some fried Oden.

Harmony grinned, nodded. "Yep! I'm soooo hungry! And it feels so good to be back home!" She said happily as she began stuffing her plate full of food.

Everyone smiled as you did. "Yes, and we're all glad to have you back home as well." Her gandpa said, smiling down at her.

"Yep! But please try and save some food will ya?!" Melody whined, watching as her sister stuffed her face full of food at the table.

Harmony giggled at her and smiled. "Heheh, sorry. I just feel as if I haven't aten in so long!"

"Yes, we can see that sweety but if you don't really mind us asking...where did you go?" She heard her grandmother ask from across the table, causing Harmony to stop eating and look at her.

Everyone suddenly grew quiet as they looked up at her with the same curious eyes following.

Harmony sighed after a moment and looked down at her plate. "Well I-...don't really know what the place was called but I think the well brought me there whenever I must of fell down it..." She answered quietly.

"The well?" Melody asked, blinking.

She nodded. "Yeah. Whenever I went to find Chika I don't really know what happened, but I do remember falling down the well, and I suddenly wond up in a different time and met some weird people."

"What kind of weird people?" Her mom asked.

She sighed and shook her head. "Oh it doesn't matter now. The important thing is, is that i'm finally back home where I beling now and away from all those people. I'm never going back to that place ever again so don't worry about it ok." She said, trying to give everyone a fake cheery smile.

Everyone stared at her for a moment, still a little curious, but sighed and slowly nodded.

"Alright, but Harmony?" She heard her grandmother speak.

She looked up at her. "Hm?"

Harmony watched her stare at her for a long time with strong focusing eyes of hers that seemed to be filled with so much wisdom. She stared back up at her, still wondering what she was going to say as they stared at each other. But soon enough Harmony watched her sigh and shake her head. "Nevermind, it's nothing. I'll tell you later, ok?" Her grandmother said giving her a small smile.

She looked at her for a moment before she slowly nodded. "Um ok..." She said as she looked back down at her plate. She sighed a little bit, but smiled happily to herself as she rose her hands up in the air and began to shout. "Fooooooood! Lets hurry up and dig in!!" She shouted happily, grabbing a whole fork full of food, opening her mouth up wide to shove it in there, but as she did everyone randomly heard a loud knock at the door.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards the door. "...Who could that be at this hour?" Harmony's mother wondered.

Harmony sat there for a moment as they heard the knocks once more and she sighed and stood up. "Ugh it must be one of my friends again..." She muttered as she slowly started walking towards the door. She sighed and slowly slid it wide open, still looking down. "Ugh, listen, it's late you guys! Can't we talk about this tomorr...-" Harmony began to say, but cut off whenever looking up at two little somethings she NEVER expected to ever see again.

They both waved shyly at her as they saw her. "H-Hey Harmony..."

Harmony stood there wide eyed as she looked at them. Then after a LONG moment she began to scream.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"


	8. The two followers!

_'Nobody said it'd be easy, they just promised it would be worth it'_

_**Chapter 8: Tales of Destiny**_

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Harmony screamed at the two people above her.

She stood there wide eyed at the two people she had met back in the other world, whom were standing there right at her doorway! How in the hell did they get here?!

Ed and Al both winced at her tone, laughing nervously. But just as they were about to answer, Harmony slammed the door right in their faces. They both blinked as she did and looked at each other. After slamming the door, Harmony place her back against it breathing heavily as many thoughts raced through her mind. _'What the hell are they doing here?! Don't tell me those two idiots followed me through the well! Dammit! What am I going to do now?! I can't let mom, grandpa, grandma, and Melody see them! I have to think of someway to get rid of them or else they'll-...'_

"Harmony? Sweetheart? Who was at the door?" Asked Harmony's mom, everyone peaking around the corner with such curious eyes and big question marks hanging above their heads.

Harmony laughed nervously. "Oh! Uh! n-nobody!"

"Then why were you screaming?"

"What?! Oh uh! Heheheheh!...I-I um! I wasn't screaming! That was the uh...g-girl scouts? Heheheh?" She lied, scratching the back of her neck. _'Nice saaave! That was good! Maybe they'll go for it!'_

Now everyone began looking at Harmony _very_ suspicously and _very_ confused. But just as they were about to answer they heard more knocks at the door.

"Yo Harmony! We just wanna-...!"

"WE DON"T WANNA ANY FLIPPIN COOKIES FOR THE LAST TIME! NOW GO AWAY!!"

Everyone stared blankly towards the door.

Sweat began to pour off of Harmony as she tried to form words from her dry mouth, only to be interuppted by more knocks.

"What the hell are you talking about?! We don't have any cookies!"

"Yeah! Ed ate them all! What? OW!"

"Shut it Al!"

Everyone began staring wide eyed at the door, very curious to see who the heck it was behind it as Harmony laughed uncontroably. "Um t-they're just uhhh I-I umm-..." But cut off whenever she heard more bangings at the door. Harmony growled, anger marks appearing all over her forehead. That was it! She quickly turned around, facing the door, and slid it all the way open with a loud sound, and shouted up at the dumbfounded brothers. "FOR THE LAST FREAKIN TIME!! WE DON"T WANT ANY OF YOUR DAMN COOKIES!!" She screamed up at them, breathing heavily. But as soon as she did she quickly regreted it whenever she noticed everything becoming real quiet and her whole family standing right behind her, staring wide eyed at the two strangers.

_'Oops...' _Harmony quickly began sweating even more as she slowly turned around to see her family right on top of her and looking curiously at Ed and Al. She fell.

"Harmony, who are these people?" Her mom asked staring curiously up at them as they stared at her back.

She quickly stood up and laughed nervously. "W-well they're uh...uhm-..."

"We're the Elric brothers from Risembool." Ed answered, stopping her.

"Elric brothers?" Her whole family asked confused. Harmony sweatdropped and sighed whenever they asked and slumped.

"Ugh...I guess this means I have to explain the whole story now..." She muttered, looking up to find Ed and Al both looking over in her direction, still standing at the door way.

"Um Harmony? Sorry, but you mind if we can talk for a while?" Al asked shyly.

Harmony glared up at them, placing her hands on her hips. "Yeah sure, lets talk. Lets talk about how you two boneheads freakin scared the life out of me and followed me all the way back home!!" She shouted. Ed and Al blinked and looked at each other. After a moment they looked back down at her and sighed. "We're sorry, we just wanted to do something and we didn't realize you would-..." Ed began.

"Realize I would what?! Come up there to your room while guys were thinking of ways to murder me! You got some nerve you know that! What gave you two rights to acually think! It was such a good idea to follow me all they way back to the well and to my-...!" Harmony cut off when Al suddenly shoved something in her face from behind his back. She blinked a few times whenever he did, realizing it was a stuffed (whatever animal you want it to be) animal.

"Here. This is for you." Al said blushing. Harmony looked up at him with a curious looking face, finally calmed down. "Listen Harmony, we weren't doing all those things up in our room like you thought. We were actually trying to make you something speacial to try and get you to trust us more. Thats all. We're sorry if you didn't like us following you it was just that we got worried whenever you disappeared and went out to look for you." Al admitted, still holding the stuffed animal.

Harmony stared up at him for a moment before she began to blush and looked back at the stuffed animal. She gently grabbed it. "S-So you made this? J-Just for me?" She asked shyly.

Ed and Al smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Like Al said we wanted you to feel more comfortable around us. Sorry again that we scared you. We hope that will be enough to prove how sorry we are."

Harmony looked down at the ground and shuffled her feet across the floor. "W-Well I don't really know what to say, all except _thank you_. That was very sweet of you." She admitted with a small smile forming across her lips as she looked up at them. Ed and Al blushed and nodded as they were about to say something else untill her mom interupted.

"Harmony? Dear? We're sorry, but would you please explain to us whats going on?" Her mom asked curiously.

Harmony laughed nervously and scratched the back of her neck. "Oh right. Heheheheh...sorry. I guess I should be explaining this right now, huh?" She asked sighing as everyone nodded. "Well alright then. Come on you two, you can come in for a little while I guess. But _only_ for a little while, got it?" She instructed. Ed and Al nodded and smiled as they followed her into her home with Harmony in front, leading them into the kitchen so they could finally start explaining what happened.

* * *

"So after that, I started running all the way back to the well on top of the hill and tripped down into it. Then thats when it suddenly started doing it again, leading me back home. That's when I met back up with grams and Melody, and thats what pretty much happened. " Harmony explained to her family, out of breath.

After everyone had made it into the kitchen and settled down, Harmony and the brothers began explaining to her family what had happened earlier those three days ago, the hidden well in the forest, how Harmony had gotten into the new world. She had figured, after explaining, they would understand more better. And they did...more then she had expected.

Everyone stared at her and the brothers after they had finished explaining, finally understanding what happened, but more curious to know more about these so called Elric brothers she had met.

"So let me get this strait! You fell down that old well in the forest and you just somehow magically ended up in a new world?" Melody asked confused.

Harmony sighed and nodded. "Yes for the fourth time."

"Riiiiiiight...but may I ask one last simple question." Melody asked, her eyes slowly glancing up in Al's direction.

"Yeah?"

"...Why the heck is this guy wearing a suit of armor?" She asked, poking Al's suit with her fork.

Everyone sweatdropped as Al began laughing nervously. "I-it's just my lucky suit of armor is all. It just protects me through all types of things I might be up against." Al explained nervously.

Melody looked up at him. "Uh-huh...so can you kill anyone in this thing?"

"S-Sorta, maybe with the spikes you could, but I hardly even try to-..."

"Cool! Do you think maybe I could try it on?! Where's the opening to this thing?! I want in! I want in!" Melody shouted, jumping on Al, looking all around him for an opening.

"Ahh!" Al cried, nearly falling backwards. _Al's face: OwO_

"Melody!" Harmony shouted, sweatdropping.

"Wow! The spikes seem so sharp! Looks as if they can cut through anything! Man I wanna see if I can wear this thing or not! Let me in!" She shouted once more, about to grab his helmet.

"Ah! No! Stop it!" Al cried, trying to pry her off of him.

"Get off of my little brother!" Ed shouted, pulling Melody off of him.

"Hey! I just wanna see whats inside! Let me go! Shrimpy! And I thought you were the younger brother!" She shouted, trying to pull away.

Ed's eyes quickly darkened as Harmony and Al began sweatdropping. "Ugh Melody! Stop it right now!" Harmony shouted quickly pulling her away from Ed's grasp before he could explode on her.

Melody sighed and humphed. "Ugh...fine." She mumbled, crossing her arms.

Harmony sighed and shook her head, turning back towards the brothers to see them staring at her with different expressions on their faces. Ok actually she had no idea what Al's expression was, but she had a pretty good guess. "Sorry..."

"I-It's ok..." Ed and Al said in usion, only in different tones. Al more nervous, Ed more angry.

Harmony sweatdropped as her family began giggling at the scene and smiled up at Ed and Al. "Wow, sounds like you had such an adventure there Harmony. Are you ever planning on going back there again?" Her mom asked.

She sighed and looked down, shaking her head. "No. Of course not."

Ed and Al quickly looked up at her as she said this. "Your not coming back?" Al asked.

She looked up at them. "No. Like I said earlier i'm not going back. I hardly understand a thing about that world, and not that you guys aren't nice or anything it's just that...I don't know. I feel like I don't hardly know much about whats going on." She sighed.

"B-But we can show you more around Risembool if you'd like. Before me and Ed leave!" Al insisted. She opened her mouth to say something untill her grandmother interrupted.

"The place of the parallel world..." She whispered, causing everyone to look up at her.

"What did you say grams?" Harmony asked blinking, watching her look up at her and the brothers.

"The Parallel world. You are from there correct? The world beyond the well. Where the so called alchemy exsists, correct?" Her grandmother asked, staring up at the brothers with a serious face.

They slowly nodded, surprised. "Uh yeah. Why?" Ed asked, lifting his golden brow.

Harmony's grandmother stared at the two brothers, studying them carefully before she sighed and stood up. "I think it's time your ready to hear this Harmony. May I please talk with you and your friends in private?" She asked sternly.

Harmony and the brothers slowly nodded. "Um sure..." They agreed, standing up and following her into the living room, wondering what she wanted to talk about. As they made it in, they watched as her grandmother sat down on her old couch nearby and looked up at them. "Please, sit down. This is going to take a while to explain." They nodded, taking they're seats across the floor in front of her.

"Alright. Now what is it grams?" Harmony asked curiously.

Her grandmother sighed and looked down, closing her eyes. "Well I don't really know how to say this to you kids. Especially you Harmony. But lets just say I knew this day would come."

She blinked, tilting her head to the side. "You did? How?"

"Well it's difficult to explain to you whats really happening here, but do you remember what happened, _exactly_, in the forest? Right before you fell down that old well?"

Harmony nodded. "Well yeah. It was right up intill I found Chika. At first I started hearing noises, and right as I was going to run out of there I suddenly felt something pulling me back into the well. It felt so weird..."

"What happened inside?"

"Well it's hard to explain, but I remember falling down into it. I expected to drop all the way down, feeling major pain, but instead...I felt nothing at all. All I remember seeing is bright blue lights all around me, and then I heard all these voices out of nowhere, and then as soon as it all stopped and I tried climbing out of the well I ended up in a different place, in a different time..." She answered, her voice drifting off, as memories quickly came to her.

Her grandmother nodded and sighed. "Just like I predicted. Just like I knew." She whispered, causing Harmony to look up at her.

"W-What? You mean you...you knew this was going to happen?" She asked stunned.

"Yes I did."

"But how? I don't undersand."

"I guess since you are a little older now I guess I could tell you. You see it all started a long time ago, about forty five years ago i'd say. A few years after I met your grandfather and the day when I was walking outside this mysterious forest I had found not too long ago. I was around your age and looked just about like you. Long silver hair, eyes filled with happyness and warmth, and such beauty that had every guy in town dying and drooling over me whenever I walked past them. Yet also with such knowledge and wisdom that has been past down the Maruyama family for generations. Since the fedual era times." She said, a small smile plastering her lips as she remembered the old times.

Harmony listened to this carefully as she spoked, her knees hugged up against her chest, and her head rested on top. She loved listening to her grandmothers old stories. They filled her up with such warmth and desires she wished she could do. But as for Ed and Al, they were just listening carefully, still not getting a word of this, and confused as hell, but listened anyway.

"Well anyway. As you remember all those old stories and fairy tales I once told you about when you were little, about those old priestesses and priests, and all those people, right? Well I was one of them. I was a priestess. As well as your grandfather was a priest. I was suppose to be gaurding the strange forest to which we live near today, from little theifs and old hulagians who tried vandalizing the place. And was suppose to shoot anyone with old one of a kind bows and arrows that were passed on to me from the old generations. I heard great tales of how the forest was a sacrad place and no one was suppose to enter. Only those with kind and such pure hearts were to enter. Such as this whole family. But also, including an old well I had heard about from my grandmother was said to behold such great power that could take a person through different times." She said, stopping a moment, before she then continued, "But one day, while I was walking about the forest, admiring the beauty of nature and waiting for your grandfather to come, I suddenly came across the old well and knew right then and there what it was and what it could do, but was still curious of it. So whenever I had looked deep down into it, visions of the future started running all through my mind. I remembered seeing the time and date of when it would happen, and who would be the one to whom got to travel through the well...you. And from the day forward I was determined and ready for when that day would come, to see my own grandaughter travel through the specks of time and to a different world that was unexplained. Edward and Alphonse's world." She whispered, smiling up at Harmony with glowing eyes and a smile.

They stared up at her as she finished, still a little confused.

"So you mean you had a vision about me...falling down through the well? But why? What did that mean? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because my dear. It was destiny. You were the chosen one to gaurd the sacrad well. To gaurd the specks of time. You are now the new chosen one to whom must gaurd the forest and the well from any evil substance that were to pass through it. I was as well confused when I saw these visions, but knew it was fate. You were the speacial one in the family who had big dreams and fantasies about finding such adventures that no one in this world has ever dreamed of."

"B-But I still don't understand. I'm so confused right now, I don't get it."

"Uh, i'm sorry to say this, but we are too. We just got here like an hour ago and we're already confused enough from going through that well as it is." Ed admitted.

Harmony's grandmother sighed.

"I suppose it would confuse anybody, so to make a long story short from an old woman. Harmony, you are the chosen one to gaurd the two worlds of time and create peace through both. And you two boys are the ones whom are the gaurds of my grandaughter. You are the ones who must fight and protect her through your time and here. You three are the chosen ones whom are too travel through time and stop the evil through both worlds and create peace, do you or do you not understand what I have just told you?"

"Sorta." Harmony answered quietly, looking down.

"Yeah, we guess. But mam we're just two ordinary alchemists who have our own journey in our own world." Al pointed out.

"Not to mention we have our own troubles." Ed mumbled, looking down at his right arm.

"Yes I know. But thats just it. You all are to help each other. Combine the powers of love and friendship. Harmony you are the one to help the brothers with their journey, and the brothers are the ones to help you with yours."

"Oh, so does all this mean that Harmony has to go back to our world?" Al asked hopeful.

Her grandmother smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"What?! B-But! What if I don't want to go?! What if I don't wanna be the chosen one?!" Harmony complained, standing up.

Her grandmother sighed. "I kinda also figured this would happen. Harmony sweety, i'm sorry. I know this is putting alot of pressure on you, especially at such a young age, but you are the chosen one. And you can't stop what has already been decided. You are the one with the pure heart, and gentle soul. To gaurd the fabric's of time."

"But what if I don't want to?! I'm only 17! What can I do?! I never wanted this!" Harmony shouted, sighing.

"I know, but don't you remember telling me almost every night how you wanted such a grand adventure? Like all those shows you watched in your anime and manga?" She asked.

Harmony looked down, growing quiet. "Y-Yes, but that has nothing to do with-..."

"Harmony. Your dreams of adventures to which you always wanted ever since you were born, are just now coming true. And your now deciding to stay in this real world where nothing ever happens?"

"N-No..." She whispered. She sighed and looked away. "I understand what your trying to say, but i'm just afraid. I never expected it to happen. I always expected to remain an average high schooler and live a boring life like always, but now that it's all coming true I...I don't know what to do..." She admitted softly.

"Yes I know. It's alot of pressure put over you, especially at this young age. But listen. Why don't you just go ahead and get some rest and think about it for tonight and then in the morning you can tell us your answer. How does that sound?"

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like a pretty good idea. I think i'll go for it for now. I am still beat from all of what happened earlier."

Her grandmother nodded. "Alright."

"What about us?" Ed questioned.

"You two can sleep here in this world for now. We can set up some blankets and beds for you in the living room for you to sleep untill tomorrow morning. Then you can head back. Does that sound alright to you?"

They nodded.

"Good. Then lets all just get some sleep for tonight, untill morning, then we'll see whats all gonna happen..."


	9. The Desicion

**Me:** ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

**Harmony:** AGHHH!! OH NOOOO!!

**Me:** AHJDHJSJ! -Falls out of bed- GAH!? WHAT!? What happened!?

**Harmony:** 3 weeks! You haven't updated in 3 effin weeks!! YOU LAZY BUM!!

**Me:** WHAT!? -looks at the date- July 1st!? Holy crap!! Do you think we still have our pplz!?

**Harmony:** IDK!! I hardly dought it thanks to you!!

**Me:** GAH! I'm so sorry you guys! I've been so busy lately! Forgive me! But I do have a way to make it up to you!!

**Harmony:** Oh yea!? Like what!? I bet they already hate you as much as I do right now!!

**Me:** Shut it!! These ppl get 4 brand new chapters today!!

**Harmony:** Holy crap!! -falls over-

**Me:** YEP! Sorry again you guys! Hopefully this will make it up to ya! Here's chapter 9 comin at ya!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or it's character's, but I do own this story and the fictional characters placed into it! So no stealing! And to make things clear yes, it does sound like Inuyasha but it was my idea to make a story to blend my favorite two anime's together! Just to clear that up! Besides it's fanfiction! Not like the real thing! Enjoy!_

* * *

_'If you get a chance, take it, if it changes your life, let it'_

_**Chapter 9 - The Decision**_

Morning eventually came across the world. Harmony was already up, still laying in bed, thinking about yesterday night and everything her grandmother had told her. She yawned as she continued her thoughts. She had been laying in her bed for nearly thirty minutes and was still debating wether or not she should leave this world and go to Edward and Alphonse's world for a little while, or stay here for the rest of her life and live her boring life out, having no adventures what so ever.

Ok so the first part was tempting, but then again going to a strange world she had never been before probably would be like it sounded. She still wasn't so sure. Just thinking about Ed and Al's world made her grow more curious about it every minute. What was it like there? She had already had a taste of Risembool, but knew there was more to it then just there. Were there more city places there? More grassy plains? What was there, and was there such an evil there like her grandmother had talked about? The more Harmony thought about it the more curious and interested she became. _'This actually would be a one and a life time chance for me to change my entire life and start the adventure I have always wanted. But then again...what about mom? Grandma, Grandpa, and Melody? I couldn't just leave them behind, but I don't always wanna live the same boring life all over again. This could lead to some extrodinary adventures nobody has even ever dreamed of before. Not to mention the chance I could have at making such loyal friends, but I still don't know about this. Ugh, this is so difficult and I know I am going to regret this. Choose either one and I know i'm gonna regret both. Dammit...'_ Harmony thought with a sigh, slowly sitting up in bed.

She yawned, stretching out her arms and legs, shaking her head as she tried clearing her thoughts. "Ok Harmony. Thats enough thinking for now. You've already made up your mind so now it's time to get up and go down and tell everyone! Even if it is the wrong decision." She mumbled to herself as she slowly stood up. She sighed and started walking towards her dresser, pulling out her regular clothes, the ones she usually wore everyday, and began putting them on after stripping off her pajamas. After getting dressed she began brushing her hair, putting her black handband on top and took a look at herself through the mirror. She sighed as she stared at herself through the reflection. She was nervous but tried not to show it as she took in a deep breath and started walking towards her door, and out downstairs so she could tell everyone her answer.

As she was walking down, she began smelling something delicous in the air. Harmony smiled as she smelt the delicous aroma, knowing immediatly that her mom was making her famous pancakes and cinnamon toast. Mmmm! How she loved eating her cooking! It was probably the best thing Harmony had ever tasted compared to her own.

She began picking up her pace, anxious to get some breakfast, but as she made it down she began hearing Chika's meows and someone giggling. Harmony blinked and looked to the side in the living room to find Al sitting on the floor, holding some string in his hand, with Chika lying down on her back purring as Al rubbed her stomach, giggling.

She blinked a couple times more, before finally smiling and began walking towards them from the stairs. Al heard this and looked up at Harmony to find her smiling nervously down at him. He smiled. Or well his soul did anyway. "Oh, goodmorning Harmony." Al greeted cheerfully.

She smiled. "Goodmorning."

"You have a good sleep?"

"Mm-hm. What about you?"

"Yea, a little bit."

"Cool." She said smoothly, watching him continue to pet Chika. She noticed her purring against his hand, rubbing against his armor, meowing a couple times. She smiled. "Wow. She must really like you."

Al laughed nervously. "Well lets just say, I have a way with cats."

"Yea I can see that." She giggled.

"Heheheheh..." Al laughed nervously and blushed, looking away. He was a little emberassed about it, but it was true. He had more of a way with any kind of cat then with ordinary people. Especially girls. But Al soon coughed and began changing the subject. "Soooo, uh h-have you thought about it?" He asked, looking back up at her.

Harmony looked down at him. "Hm? Oh...s-sorta." She responded quietly.

"Oh...and?"

She sighed. "Well i'm not so sure yet. I think I still need some time."

"Oh..." Al said, disappointment in his voice. He sighed and looked up at her."Harmony we understand perfectly if you don't wanna come back to our world with us, but well it's not really what you imagine it to be. I mean it's a very beautiful place there. More than you thought. and there is more to it then just Risembool. Not to mention theres tons of nice people i'm sure you would just love to meet and who would love to meet you. It's very friendly there Harmony. You could have as many adventures as you wanted to there, too." Al encouraged, making her look away. "I really think you'd love it there Harmony, and I hope you come back with us. Not that this place isn't amazing and all. I mean it's very beautiful here too, and I would perfectly understand why you would wanna stay here, but brother and I just really hope and come back with us." Al said, staring up at her, hoping to change her mind.

Harmony sighed and looked away from him. "I understand what your trying to say Alphonse, and I do believe everything your saying, but i'll give you and everybody else my answer later on today, alright...?"

Al sighed and looked down, slowly nodding. "Alright..."

It was quiet between them before they began hearing footsteps from behind. They both looked up to find Ed standing there with his hands in his pockets, staring up at them.

"Oh, hey brother." Al quickly greeted.

Ed smiled and nodded. "Hey Al, goodmorning Harmony." Ed greeted, turning his head to look at her.

"Goodmorning." Harmony replied back, nodding at him.

"Your mom sent me in here to get you two. Breakfast is ready if you wanna eat now Harmony."

She nodded. "Ok. Thanks." She said, walking past him and Al and quickly into the kitchen without looking back at them.

Ed and Al both sighed as she left and looked at each other. Al began standing up while still holding Chika in his arms as him and Ed began to follow Harmony into the kitchen to get some breakfast. As they made it in Harmony found her grandparents, mom, and sister all in the kitchen eating breakfast. "Goodmorning everyone." She greeted as cheerful as she could.

Everyone looked up at her as she made it in and began smiling. "Goodmorning sweety. Have a nice sleep?" Her mom asked, setting down omlets at the table.

Harmony nodded. "Yep. It was actually pretty nice. Just what I needed after everything that happened yesterday. Soooo whats for breakfast?" She asked, walking towards the table.

"All your favorites, omlets, bacon, pancakes, cinammon toast! And of course some fried pickles and rice." Her mom pointed out.

"Awesome! You sure cooked alot this morning." Harmony noticed as she got a nearby plate and started filling it up with all kinds of her mom's famous breakfast platters.

She nodded. "Yep, I know. I just had to cook something extra delcious for our two new guests!" She said cheerfully, smiling back at Ed and Al. They both sweatdropped, along with everyone else, "Speaking of which! Why don't you two go ahead and dig in. I'm sure you both must be very hungry after yesterday." Her mom said, shoving some plates into their hands.

Ed and Al laughed nervously. "Um, i-it's ok. We'll eat later whenever we get back to-..." Ed began to say.

"No, no, no! I insist you both eat!" Harmony's mom insisted, pushing them towards the counter. Ed and Al sweatdropped and sighed, looking down at the plates of food. It sure looked delicous, and both of them wanted so much to have a bite. Especially Al. Ed sighed, "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt." He gave in, placing some breakfast items onto his plate. Harmony watched as he did and looked up at Al to still find him just standing there watching Ed get his share. She blinked a few times, her fork of pancakes in her mouth as she took it out and spoke to Al.

"Yo, aren't you gonna eat?" She asked. Al looked back at her.

He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his helmet. "Uh s-sorry, but i'm not really all that hungry." He said nervously.

"You sure? You should eat. I mean especially after all we've been through you would of have to of been hungry." She said, slightly surprised that he couldn't of been hungry. She hadn't seen him eat! Not even a little bite of anything!

Al shook his head. "Naaaa it's ok. I don't get hungry that easily, so i'll just wait till we get back to Risembool." He said. _'Techincally it's not a lie'_

Harmony stared at him for a while, wondering why he wouldn't eat and why he was so nervous. _'Thats weird...back in the other world he wouldn't even eat there. I wonder whats up...'_ She pondered to herself quietly as she soon sighed and looked back down at her plate and started finishing off her breakfast.

Al sighed of relief as she did, and watched as Ed walked towards the table and sat down beside her and also began stuffing his face full of all the delicous breakfast items her mom had made, wishing so much that he could join Harmony and the rest.

* * *

An hour passed and everyone had already finished off eating they're breakfasts and began to cleaning up. Harmony sighed as she wiped off the table. She knew it wouldn't be long till Ed and Al had to go back, and she had to tell everyone her decision. She was nervous and somewhat scared. Was this really the right decision?

"Hey sis!" Melody called out, running into the kitchen.

"Yeah, what?" She asked, looking down at her.

"Are you going with whats their names to the well?" She asked curiously.

Harmony sighed. "I don't know, why?"

"I was just wondering really..." Melody looked down.

"Oh...is something the matter?"

"No, I was just asking. But just so you know, those two are about to leave soon and everyone wants to know your decision now." She said.

Harmony looked down. "Oh...I see..." She said quietly.

"Whats wrong? Do you wanna go?"

"It's nothing, but uh where's Edward and Alphonse?" She asked.

"There in the living room, waiting for you."

"Ok, i'm coming." She said, sighing a little bit. Melody nodded and soon started running back into the living room with Harmony following from behind. As they made it in, she found Ed and Al talking with her grandparents, and mom on the couch, but as they heard her enter they quickly looked up at her.

"Oh, hey there sweety." Her mom said with a smile.

She smiled back slightly. "Hey..."

"I know it's a little early, but Edward and Alphonse are heading back home now and they wanna know if you've made your decision to stay or not." Her mom said.

Harmony sighed and looked towards them.

"Mmm...so you guys are going back, now?" She asked.

They both sighed and nodded. "Yeah, sorry, but we need to get back to Risembul and get everything ready there so we can head back to Central and start back on our journey. We have to head back to Central tomorrow..." Ed explained.

"Oh..." Harmony responded quietly, looking down.

Silence filled the room as it began growing slightly akward. Harmony knew what everyone was thinking and honestly hoped nobody would get the courage to ask the soon to be change of life question. Only too bad her grandmother had the most courage in the family. "So my dear, have you finally made your decision?" Her grandmother spoke up, turning everyone's attention towards Harmony as they awaited her final due answer.

Harmony sighed and stood in her position for a little while longer in silence. She hung her head low to the point where her bangs covered her eyes. She was still nervous but knew it was time. No matter how much she wished it wasn't. Taking in a deep breath she finally looked back up at everyone with determination. _'It's now or never.'_

"I have made my decision."

"And...?"

"I have no regrets about my choosing but over the night and earlier this morning I have finally picked that forevermore I will go with..." Harmony took in one last breath, "Edward and Alphonse to the other world beyong the well." She finished, voice filled with confidence. There. It was finally done. _No more regrets._

Everyone stared at Harmony, blinking a few times before they all quickly began to smile. Especially her grandmother.

"Really?! You mean you'll really come back with us?!" Al asked, getting all excited.

Harmony smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"All right!" Al cheered.

Ed chuckled at Al's reaction, but looked back towards Harmony, his face turning serious. "Ok then Harmony. If this is the path you really want to go with then your welcome to journey with us untill we've finally gotten what we wanted." He continued, "But let me warn you first, going with us could be very dangerous. There's so much about our world you don't have a clue about. It may look beautiful and peaceful, but it's not. It's more dangerous than anything you've ever encountered. Me and Al probably won't always be there to protect you and you _always_ have to watch everywhere you go. You can't trust everyone there. Now, are you sure you wanna go with us? Are you positive this is what you want?" Ed asked seriously.

Harmony nodded. "Yes I understand. This is what I want. I don't care how dangerous it may be cause thats what journey's are all about and i've always dreamt of oppurtunities like these and now that they've come true i'm willing to go for them."

Everyone smiled as Harmony said this, all very happy that she had made her decision.

"I knew you would make the right decision. There was no dought in my mind...your just like me." Harmony's grandmother spoke. Harmony turned to look at her and smiled. "Your right, I am just like you grams. Thank you." She said smiling warmly at her. Her grams smiled back and nodded. "Yes, but if your going to be staying in that world for quit some time your going to be needing to pack alot of your things for the long journey ahead." She said.

"Thats right. So you better go ahead and hurry and pack your things for the trip." Her mom agreed.

Harmony nodded. "Alright. I'll be down soon and then we can leave!" She called, quickly turning around and heading upstairs to her room to pack.

Everyone sighed once she had left and turned to look at each other.

"Well I guess she's finally made up her mind then." Ed said sighing and crossing his arms.

Everyone nodded. "Yes so it seems. I just hope she'll be all right in your world though..." Harmony's mom replied back with a sigh, "I'm a little worried..."

"It's alright mrs. Maruyama. We promise to take good care of Harmony in our world." Al reassured her.

"Yeah, we promise not to let anything happen to her. So don't worry so much about it." Ed agreed.

Everyone sighed and looked up at them. "You had better boys. We're counting on you to take good care of her and protect her over in your world. Make sure she comes back safe and sound." Harmony's grandmother replied, seriously.

Ed and Al nodded. "We will."

"Good and if she comes back here hurt or injured, physically, mentally or any of the above...you both will be severely hurt twice as much. You two are going to be her body gaurds as she helps you throughout your journey. You may not know it but she's a big key to finding what you want. She can help you out, but only of you help her understand and get to know more about your world. The more you help her the more powerful she grows. She may not look it but she is powerful. So please watch over her."

"Alright, we promise. We'll watch over Harmony and protect her no matter what." Al promised.

Harmony's grandmother smiled and nodded. "Good. Hm? Oh here she comes now." Grams noticed, hearing Harmony's footsteps from upstairs. Everyone turned their heads to see her walking down with a big baby blue back pack over her shoulders and a pair of new shoes.

"Alright, I think I got everything." Harmony said smiling and walking towards them.

They smiled and nodded. "Ok. Then we should get going. Winry is probably worried sick about us about now." Ed said sighing.

Harmony nodded. "Alright."

"Here, let us walk you guys out before you go off to the well." Harmony's mom suggested.

They smiled and nodded. "Ok, sure." Harmony agreed, nodding.

Afterwards, everyone soon began leading her, Edward, and Alphonse outside of the house and towards the shrine forest. As they made it out front, Harmony sighed and turned towards her family that she would soon be leaving behind.

"Thanks for leading us out but we'll take it from here." She said.

They all nodded. "Alright, but please be careful there dear. Try not to get hurt." Her mom pleaded.

Harmony smiled and walked towards her. "I promise, I won't." She agreed, wrapping her arms around her and into a tight hug. Her mother smiled and hugged back with just as much love. They hugged for a long while untill she suddenly began hearing sniffling sounds coming from your mom. You smiled slightly, knowing that already she was getting emotional on you, and sighed. "Mom..."

"Oh my little baby girl is finally growing up..." Her mom cried, hugging her tighter, nearly causing her to choke.

"Ugh mom, don't do this on me now." She begged.

Her mom sniffled and looked down at her with a smile. "I'm sorry it's just that I can't believe how big your getting. Already making big decision on your own and becoming a family warrior like the rest of the Maruyama's past lives. Just like I dreamed." She whispered.

Harmony smiled. "Yeah I know. But it's not that big a deal."

Her mom smiled and shook her head. "Oh you have no idea how big a deal it is, and I only hope you'll be careful."

"I will don't worry...i'll be back before you know it." She whispered, gently kissing her mother's cheek and slowly letting her go. "I love you..."

"I love you too..." She whispered, smiling.

Harmony smiled and then switched her attention to her little sister. Melody. Once turning her attention towards her, Melody looked away. This caused Harmony to sigh and carefully bend down to her level. "Hey." She smiled at her.

Melody sighed. "Hi..." She muttered.

"My, you sure sound like your going to miss me." Harmony giggled.

"Ugh, what do you want. It's not like your not coming back again." She muttered, crossing her arms. Harmony sighed and wrapped her arms around Melody to bring her into a tight hug. "Yes, but i'll be gone for a while and I know you'll probably miss me as much as i'll miss you." She whispered, hugging her little sister close to her. Melody blushed and blinked a few times as she did so. She wasn't use to emotional scenes. Nor was she use to the fact of her sister going off and leaving her to go on great journey's without her. True, she was jealous. Harmony always got to the funner things in life but beyond her jealousy, she still loved her older sister. Nothing could come inbetween they're bond. Not even time. Melody stood there for a moment before she finally sighed and began wrapping her arms around Harmony as well. "Sister..." She whispered, burying her head into Harmony's chest. Harmony smiled and rubbed her back.

"How long are you going to be gone?" She asked.

Harmony sighed. "I don't know yet. But it may be a while." She replied.

"Oh...will you promise you won't let anything bad happen to yourself?" She asked.

Harmony nodded. "Yeah I promise, and will you promise to be good while i'm gone?" She asked, breaking the hug and looking down at her. Melody nodded, sniffling some as she wiped some stray tears down her face.

She smiled. "Good. I promise i'll bring you back something good, ok? Be good for me. Bye...I love you, onee-chan." She whispered kissing her cheek.

"Bye. I love you too Onee-sama." Melody whispered back sniffling as Harmony smiled and stood up and started walking towards her grandmother.

They smiled at each other as her grandmother spoke. "Well my dear, you sure have grown up quit alot, you know it?"

Harmony sighed and nodded. "Yeah I know. I'm really gonna miss you gram."

She smiled. "I'm going to miss you. So very much my little Harmony. But listen, before you go off on your adventures there's something I would like to give you." She said.

"Really? What is it?" Harmony asked with curiousity as she watched her grams pull something from behind her. She quickly gasped whenever she pulled it out. It was a beautiful set of polished bows and arrows with a magnificent glow to them that made anyone want to just take them away. "G-Grams! It's...it's..." Harmony began to say, as you reached out to touch them, speechless.

"Your very own set of bows and arrows. It's been passed down the family for years now, and now that your old enough and starting off your journey I think it's time you take them with you." She responded, handing them to Harmony. She stared at them, amazed, and gently took them from her.

"Oh wow...Grandma! There so cool! Thank you so much!" Harmony squealed, looking down at her.

She laughed. "Yes your very welcome. But please be careful with them though. They're a little tricky and can be dangerous if your not careful with them and they're not as easy as they look so please take good aim. They're you're very own weapon in the other world so please take care of them and use them wisely." She said.

Harmony grinned and nodded. "Oh don't worry! I will!"

"Good. But listen, one more thing I want to tell you about the arrows. Their not your regular every day arrows. These are very speacially made arrows that contain purification powers and can only be used by you. They can brake through anything and tear through anything, including certain powers. But if you are in a situation where you really must need power, try using Edward and Alphonse's alchemy. Now I think that will really destroy something." She said with a smile.

Harmony smiled warmly down at her and nodded, swinging the bows and arrows over her shoulder carefully. "Ok. I understand. Thank you so much grams. Your the best." She whispered as she quickly began hugging her grams tightly. She smiled whenever she did and hugged her back. "Anything for my beautiful strong granddaughter, just promise me one last thing before you go..." She whispered.

"Hm?"

"Promise me you'll find out who that true love of yours is soon while your there..." She whispered with a smile.

Harmony quickly began blushing as she said this, surprised. "W-What? Grams! How did you...do you know-..." She began to say, getting confused and curious at the same time.

She giggled and smiled. "Yes I do. I saw it...your true love is in Amestris. And is VERY close then what you think." She grinned with a wink.

Harmony blushed a bit more. "Really? Who is it?" She asked.

Her gramndmother giggled and let her go. "You'll find out soon. Besides I think if I give it away it may ruin everything in the future. So just be careful, will you?"

She sighed and nodded, straitening up. "I will. Don't worry..." She promised as she began looking at her whole family.

"Yo, Harmony! We gotta go! Come on!" Ed called out behind her.

Harmony sighed. "Well I guess I better go...bye everyone. I'll be back soon, ok. Tell grandpa I love him and i'll see him soon too, bye! I love you!" Harmony called out, waving, as she soon started catching up with Ed and Al through the woods as they also waved goodbye to her family.

"Yeah! Goodbye! It was nice meeting you all! We hope to see you guys again real soon!" Ed and Al called out as they soon disappeared through the forest, away from Harmony's family's sight as they started towards the well, awaiting to travel back in time to Edward and Alphonse's world of Amestris...

All of which completely unaware of the great adventures they would encounter together on they're journey's, all the new friends and loves that will appear and disappear from their lives. And only one person who knew all of those journeys knew what was going to happen and just couldn't wait for them all to start them and find they're inner powers...

_'Finally my story begins...'_

* * *

**Harmony:** Woot! Woot! _Finally_ I get to start my adventure! Thought it would _never_ start!

**Me:** Heheh! Well a good story does take time

**Harmony:** Your _mind_ likes to take time

**Me:** ...-ignores that comment with a glare- ...-cough- anyway...thanks again for reading you guys! Sorry again for taking nearly 3 weeks to update. I do hope you enjoyed it! If so please tell me and Harmony your thoughts.

**Harmony:** Wether it be bad or good

**Me:** Right! Only _no_ flamming! But only if you guys feel like clicking on the review button! But untill then!!

**Harmony:** We gotta head back to the mall and see how Ed and Al are doing with they're fangirls!

**Me:** GAH! Your right! Till next time! Later!


	10. Journey begins

**Me:** Rawr! Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed our last chapter! And to start things off for today we have a brand new surprise for you!

**Harmony:** -gasssp- surprise!? You never told me the surprise!!

**Me:** I did too!!

**Harmony:** When!?

**Me:** Last night of course! But I guess you were too busy admiring your little picture of Alphonse under your pillow! -snickers-

**Harmony:** AHKKSHJDHS -turns red- SHUT IT!

**Me:** -laughs-

**Harmony:** -growls- ...Whitney!! Ugh!! Just tell everyone what the damn surprise is...! -mumbles angrily-

**Me:** -giggles- Right! Well anyway, as I was saying -cough- yesterday while i was watching some awesome anime shows online and browsing through my playlists I came up with this awesome idea! Why not add a ending or opening song to the stories? Each story has it's own kind of song and I figured to add a few opening and endings to mine. And to make things clearer I will add a different ending every 6 or 7 chapters. How does that sound to you guys?

**Harmony:** Hmm...that doesn't sound like a _bad_ idea

**Me:** Awesome! Now we just got to see how the readers like it! I'll post it at the end of the story and you guys can tell us wether it's a good idea by reviewing. Sound good? Awesome! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Later!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and it's characters. However I do own this story and it's fictional characters so no stealing! Have a nice day!_

* * *

_'Nobody said it'd be easy, they just promised it would be worth it'_

_**Chapter 10: No turning back**_

The very next day came and it was the mid afternoon as Harmony and the brothers were finishing up packing and getting ready to head off on they're adventures. Harmony sighed a little as she finished her packing and swung her backpack over her shoulders as she looked up over at her dresser mirror. _'Well seems like I have everything set for our journey.'_ She thought, staring at herself through the mirror. She still felt nervous about going with the brothers, but knew there was no turning back. Especially not now. She had to push all those nervous and doughtful feelings away, cause like grams had said, this was her destiny and her greatest dream come to life. She just couldn't turn away now, or else she knew she would regret it.

_'Man! I can't let these feelings get to me. Even though I do still have alot to learn, and still am just a kid I-...ugh, who am I kidding? There's no way I can protect and create peace through both worlds of time. Thats just too much of a job for me.'_ Harmony thought looking down, blowing her bangs from her eyes. She couldn't. This was crazy. She was only 17! How could she do it? She didn't even know how the hell to shoot a bow and arrow! Then again...she could use the pipsqueak for target practice.

Harmony shook her head. _'Gah! What am I thinking!? This is no time to making jokes! Besides i'm pretty sure Edward would be running around too much anyway. Not to mention Al would probably be crying like a baby.' _She sighed and clentched her fists. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stood up strait and tall, clearing her thoughts from all the doughts from earlier. _'No. I can't turn away. This is your dream Harmony, and there's no way in hell your passing up this opportunity! You are going to be a skilled warrior just like grams! You are going to be fearful! You are going to be brave and kick some ass! And you are certainly going to be-...'_

"AGH!" Harmony cried, tripping on one of her manga books she had dropped in the floor, falling backwards and hitting her head on the hard wooden dresser. "Ugh...ow. Then again...maybe not." She mumbled, anime tears running down her face as a big bump appeared on the top of her head. Just as that happened, there was a small knock at her door.

"Hey Harmony! Edward and Alphonse are all set and waiting for you downstairs! Are you ready to go yet?" Winry called through the door. Harmony quickly stood up.

"Uh yea! Just a sec!" She called back, opening the door.

"Well you better hurry if you guys wanna catch the train on time." Winry replied, smiling at her.

Harmony smiled nervously and nodded as she started gathering up her bow and arrows. "Right. Sorry, I guess i'm still just a little nervous about going." She said, sighing.

Winry also sighed. "Listen Harmony, you do realize that you don't really have to go with the brothers, right? We would all understand if you just denied it and went back home. I mean it will be really dangerous on Edward and Alphonse's journey." Winry spoke softly, making Harmony look back up at her.

She sighed. "I know, but i've already made my decision. Dangerous or not this is my choice and I can't turn it away."

"But you have to realize that Edward and Alphonse won't always be there for you. They have their own goal to focus on. You might even be put in dangerous situations where they won't even be able to help or save you."

"I guess thats a risk i'll just have to take."

"But Harmony-..."

"Besides it's too late to turn back now and there's no way i'm chickening out! Yeah sure, i'm still scared and nervous, but i'll get through it somehow. This is my once and a life time chance and i'm not gonna pass it up."

"But what if you get caught in some situation that Edward and Alphonse can't help you in? What if they get caught in some situation to where they can't even save you in? Or you save them? No offense but if this is your first visit to this world then you will have no clue what your up against."

_...-silence and a small gulp-..._

Winry sighed. "Harmony i'm not trying to make you even more scared it's just what Edward and Alphonse are doing and looking for is very dangerous and them being in the military doesn't help them much either. I know cause i've traveled with them before. I know what it's like, but you don't. You don't even know what it is exactly their looking for. Harmony, if you go, you could easily get killed. This world is very different from yours and I don't even know if you can survive their journey's or not. Edward and Alphonse will-..."

"I know all of that already! This is my chance to learn the powers I now posses in this world. Ed and Al will help me as I shall help them. I understand the consequences, but i'll get through them somehow. After all, this is my destiny..." Harmony whispered softly as she gently swung her bow and arrows over her shoulder.

Winry stared at Harmony for a good moment before she finally sighed and looked down. "I guess there's no changing your mind about this now is there?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest and looking up at her, a big smile coming across her features. "Well then since I obviously can't argue with you and the brothers are willing to let you in on their journey, I suppose i'm gonna have to give up. Your right Harmony, and i'm sorry." She agreed, making Harmony look at her a bit surprised.

She blinked a few times, a big question mark appearing above her head. "Uh, thanks I guess..."

Winry giggled at her and grabbed her wrist. "Well then if your all set now then we better hurry and get downstairs before Edward throws a fit. Come on!" Winry shouted happily as she soon began dragging Harmony out of her room and downstairs, towards the brothers!

"Ugh, Harmony! Come on! We gotta go!" Edward called out annoyed from downstairs as him and Al awaited patiently for Harmony and Winry to hurry up upstairs.

"Ok, ok! Keep your pants on! We're coming!" Winry called out as they finally made it downstairs.

"Ugh what took you two so long?" Ed asked slightly annoyed.

Winry smiled and shook her head. "Sorry, we just had to talk for a little while before you guys had to run off on your journey again. Right Harmony?" Winry asked with a giggle.

Harmony smiled nervously. "Uh yeah, heheheh..."

Ed sighed and shook his head. "Well if you guys are finally ready then can we please go already? The sooner we get to Central the sooner I can save myself from getting another stupid long speech from Colonial Jackass."

Harmony nodded. "Yeah sure. I think I pretty much got everything, so I believe we're all set and ready to go now." She said as she started walking over by Ed and Al's side. They both nodded turning around, untill Winry interrupted. "Hey wait a second!" She called, causing all three to turn and look back at her.

"Yeah, what is it Winry?" Al asked, watching as she came near them.

"Listen before you guys leave, I just want to remind you guys to please be careful and to please look out for one another. I can already tell you guys are gonna have one hell of a journey ahead so please be careful and try not to get into any trouble." Winry said, her eyes filling with worry.

Ed, Al, and Harmony smiled and nodded. "Don't worry Winry, we'll all come back safe and sound before you know it. So try not to worry too much." Ed said.

Winry slowly nodded. "I'll try not to, but listen. Since Harmony is going with you on your journey, you guys have to _promise_, she'll be ok and _promise_ that you'll watch out for her. She doesn't know much about this world and how dangerous it will be, so please try and keep her safe and try to protect her and be with her at all times! And don't forget to help train her either!"

"Don't worry Winry! We promise to take good care of Harmony! We'll be with her 24.7! We'll never let anything bad happen to her." Al promised. His soul couldn't help but smile gently down at Harmony.

Winry sighed as she pulled out her wrench from behind, her eyes darkening. "You had better. If you guys ever come back without Harmony with you or if she is hurt in any way, then I swear you guys will be in twice as much pain, understood!?" Winry threatened.

"Y-Y-Yes mam!" Ed and Al both squeaked out, shrinking down to chibi size, fearing her big evil looking wrench. ((_'ALL FEAR THE DREADED WRENCH!!'_))

Winry sighed, but quickly smiled once more. "Great just what I wanted to hear! I knew I could count on you two!" She said with a giggle, causing them to sweatdrop.

"Uh yeah... Sorry Winry, but I think we better get going now before we miss the train." Harmony said nervously, scratching the back of her neck as she slowly began inching her way out the door.

Ed and Al quickly nodded. "Yeah, Harmony's right. We better get going before we miss the train."

Winry sighed once more and nodded. "Ok, but before you guys go off and leave us. I want to give you something Harmony. I've been making it especially for you for a few days now and I figured now would be the right time to give it to you." Winry said smiling back at Harmony as she started taking something out from her pocket.

Harmony blinked. "What? Something for me?" She asked, watching her pull out something from her pocket and stretch it out towards her.

"Here Harmony. Since your going to be with us for quit a while I figured you would need some kind of other weapon to help you besides those bows and arrows on your back. So this is for you." Winry said with a smile as she opened up her hand to reveal what looked like to be some sort of short metal pole.

Harmony stared at it in curiosity, question marks appearing all around her head. "Um, what exactly is it?" She asked, gently taking it from her hand and examining it.

Winry quickly smiled. "Well it's the latest thing in the markets that I figured I might wanted to try out and build myself, and since I really have no use for it I figured I would make you one. It's an automatic training pole that could be a great deal of help for you if your ever in tight situations. It can easily open doors or block attacks, or just help you if you ever brake your bow, or maybe even teach those two brothers over there a lesson if they ever annoy you." Winry explained with a giggle.

"You sure? It seems to be awfully small to do all those things." Harmony pointed out.

Winry laughed. "Oh it's just in its travel size mode, silly. You have to press the button there at the top to get it to stretch out."

"Oh." Harmony quickly noticed the small yellow button at the top. She gently pushed down on it only to find the whole pole stretch out even longer than it was, nearly causing her to jump back from surprise. "Wow! Now thats cool!" She exclaimed, amazed.

Winry laughed and nodded. "Yep! I told you!" She said grinning.

Harmony smiled about to say something untill they were soon interrupted by a loud screeching whistle in the distance.

"Agh damn! The trains about to leave! Come on Harmony we gotta go before we miss the train!" Ed shouted back at her.

She quickly nodded as she started putting the metal pole back to it's original size and into her backpack pocket. "Right! Well it was really nice seeing you again Winry, but untill next time seeya later!" Harmony called out waving back at her.

"Yeah, bye Winry! We promise to take good care of Harmony while we're gone and keep her safe! You do the same too, ok? Bye!" Al called out they quickly raced out the door.

"Hey wait a second! You guys better not get into any trouble on your journey you hear! And if you come back here with another broke limb your seriously going to be in deep trouble Edward Elric!!" Winry shouted back at them by the door, "And please don't forget to train Harmony! It's the only way she'll be able to get strong! So you guys better take good care of her or i'll come back there and kick your asses!"

"Ok we promise already! Bye Winry!" Ed called out as they all started running all the way down the dirt path road and towards the train station, leaving behind a sighing Winry.

"Ugh honestly. Lets hope that they're true to their word and promise to keep Harmony safe and get out of any trouble." Winry muttered sighing as she watched Ed, Al, and Harmony race off into the distance, a small smile soon taking place. "Well with Harmony keeping them in order and knowing those brothers, i'm sure their journey will be quit the adventure for them all..."

* * *

"Ahhh! We finally made it!" Called out a relieved Edward as the group finally made it aboard the train.

"Yes finally! I thought it'd be forever till we made it!" Harmont agreed as they all sighed and plopped down into they're seats after putting all their luggage in the luggage crates.

"It's a good thing we finally made it too. I thought Winry was going to stop us again and start nagging us about you." Ed grumbled, "Jeeze if we knew people were going to nag us to death about you we would of never agreed to bring you along."

Al chuckled. "Oh come on brother. You know very well that Harmony is still new to our world so it's only natural that they would worry and want us to take care of her, but I think it was a good idea to allow Harmony to accompany us. I mean it's nice making a new friend and teaching her new things she's never learned before. Right Harmony?" Al asked turning his attention towards the tired Harmony.

She nodded. "Yeah I guess..." She mumbled quietly, slowly looking out her window.

Al watched as she sat there very still and remained completely quiet. No matter how much he really wished it wasn't true, he knew Harmony was still uncomfortable and knew that this was probably her very first train ride so it got even a little more uncomfortable than he wanted. But since he knew it would be a while till they could reach Central he decided now was the time to try and get to know each other more.

"So uhm, Harmony. How old did you say you were again?" Al asked, trying to start off politely.

Harmony looked up at Al. "I'm 17." She replied back, "What about you two?" She asked, trying to return the friendly conversation.

"That's great! I'm 17 too, and Ed is 18. So besides your little sister Melody, do you have any other siblings in your family?"

"No not really."

"Oh...uh, do you have any friends in your world?"

"Yep tons. Have 3 best friends."

"Wow thats pretty cool...uhm-..." Al pondered, trying to think of _something_ else to say. Ok so he was bad at this. He wasn't use to actually communicating with other people. Especially girls. Mainly since they kept treating him like he was some kind of monster which made things even more akward then they had to be. But he wasn't going to screw this up! But his quick thinking was soon interupted.

"Do you guys really live with Winry? And if you don't mind me asking, who's this colonial jackass person we're suppose to meet?" Harmony asked suddenly out of nowhere, making Ed and Al quickly look down at her.

"Uh no we don't really live with Winry and his real name is Colonial Roy Mustang. Otherwise known as the Flame Alchemist. He's pretty high ranking in the military and is pretty much the guy who helps give out our missions." Al answered thoughtfully, somewhat surprised yet relieved she was finally speaking up on her own terms.

"Oh, then how come Ed's always calling him a jackass?" She questioned turning her head towards Edward.

Ed sighed and turned away. "Because he's a no good bastard who has nothing better to do then to make fun of my height all freaking day long and annoy the crap right out of me." Ed mumbled.

"Um ok?" She said blinking a few times, still wondering who exactly this Mustang character was. _'I wonder if he owns horses...'_

Alphonse began to cough. "Please excuse Edward, him and colonial Mustang just don't get along all that well, thats all." Al replied, scratching the back of his helmet as he looked down at her.

Harmony only nodded and gave out a small sigh as she turned her head to look out her window. Al watched as Harmony did so and sighed himself as he looked down, already out of things to say. _'Great going Alphonse. You sure know how to impress a girl. Stupid...'_ He thought grimly to himself, his armor slumping a little as his head turned towards another direction on the wooden floor, noticing Harmony's backpack was still beside her feet and not up where his and Ed's.

"Uhm Harmony? Do you need any help with your luggage?" Al asked polietly, turning Harmony's attention back on him.

"Hm? Oh no thats ok. I'm fine."

"You sure? I can lift it up there if you want me to, that way it won't scatter everywhere if the train suddenly halts. Here." Al suggested as he gently grabbed her backpack.

"No really Al thats ok. I got it." Harmony said as she gently placed her hand on his, causing his soul to want to blush.

"Uhhh y-you sure? I-I don't want you to loose it or any-..."

"Really Al. It's very sweet of you, but it's ok. I have it." Harmony said giving him a sweet smile. Al knew that if he had his body back he would probably be melting in his seat, red as a rose from just that simple smile.

"O-Ok..." Al replied nervously, quickly looking away from her smiling face.

Harmony sighed whenever Al turned away and began falling back into her seat. After all that it finally began to turn quiet as Harmony boredly watched out the window as the train continued moving past many sceneries. Even outside of Risembool it was very pretty. She wondered what exactly the cities must of looked like. Probably nothing like the buildings they had in Tokyo, but probably really pretty. After a while Harmony began getting a little fidgety as she began to sigh and turn her head towards Ed and Al. She found Ed just staring out the window with a serious looking face on, and Al pretty much doing the same thing, only looking more thoughtful while twiddling his metal fingers. Harmony watched them very carefully, up and down slowly, especially Alphonse. From the first day she had arrived there they had yet to give her an explanation to why they looked the way they did. She had yet to see Al's true identity and didn't really know why Ed had metal limbs. She was a bit nervous whenever she tried asking them, but knew she just had to get it off her chest.

Harmony took a deep breath and began asking away. "Hey Alphonse? If you don't mind me asking, why are you always wearing that suit of armor?" She asked quietly, quickly causing Ed and Al's heads to snap up in her direction.

"W-What? Oh..." Al looked down. It turned quiet after a while as Harmony stared up at Alphonse, awaiting for his answer, as so did Edward as he looked at Al from the corner of his eyes. "Well you see uhh..." Al began, trying to think of some type of answer to give her. He couldn't tell her the truth. He knew that would make her even more afraid of him and he didn't want that. Yet even though he knew Harmony would find out eventually, he had to give her a different answer untill then. "Well it's just like I said before. It's my lucky armor and I don't like taking it off." Al answered nervously. _'Please believe me...'_ He begged.

Harmony looked at him, her silver eyebrows furrowing. "But don't you ever get hot in that suit of armor? I mean it must be burning hot in there all day and surely you can't be that big of a man to fit in that suit of armor. Especially with such an innocent voice you have. Not to mention you must get tired and hungry from carrying that thing around you all day."

"Well I-I've gotten use to it is all and i'm just really nervous about people seeing the real me. Lets just say i'm real shy and uhm I eat alot! So thats why i'm big enough for it..." Al tried to explain, quickly improvising the best he could.

Harmony stared long and hard at Al as he spoke this, making him grow even more nervous. "So your saying the reason why you never show your true self is because your shy?" Harmony asked, not believeing it.

Alphonse slowly nodded, laughing nervously. _'Gah! That was really lame! Oh yea sure i'm shy! Way to go Alphonse! Now she thinks your a weirdo!' _He pankicked, only for his panic to be quickly cut off by Harmony's hand being placed across his cold metal one as she began to sigh and speak up.

"Listen I can tell your not shy and I can also tell that you just can't be hideous under all that armor. I'm sure you look very cute under all that and it would make me feel less uncomfortable if you would just take it off, and also help you feel alot better. I mean you could get some nice fresh air in your lugs for a change." Harmony spoke softly, her eyes staring up into his red soft ones. It was true. It would make her feel alot less uncomfortable when she's with him and cause them to be more better friends.

Al's soul quickly began blushing as she said all this, shocked.

"Um t-thanks...thats v-very sweet of you H-Harmony." Al replied, rather speechless as he tried getting the courage to thank her. Growing a little embarrassed.

She smiled. "Your welcome and listen, I understand if you really don't want to tell me anything about whats really hidden underneath all that armor. I can wait for when you really are ready to tell me, ok?" She reassured him once more, trying to be more friendly. 'Alphonse isn't all that bad. I think he really just needs someone to encourage and support him to make his way out the armor. I'm sure he can't be that ugly anyway. If he is then i'll just make up some more excuses and run away more often! Simple as that! Heheheh...' Harmony thought, giving off a small smile and a giggle through her mind.

Al blush even more, slowly nodding and feeling his soul slowly warm up more."Ok...thanks Harmony. Thanks so much for understanding." Al whispered as Harmony only smiled at him and nodded, both of them finally feeling a small deal of friendship starting to blossom between them as they soon began talking a little more about one another, not realizing how fast that blossom would soon take place to be something even more greater than what they could ever imagine...

* * *

_**Ending Song: Fukai Mori, By: Do as Infinity, all credit goes to them**_

_There must still be the soul that you have left behind, hidden somewhere  
In the deep deep of the forest lying among the trees  
People who are too tired they just don't look around, any farther  
They disappear into the eternal darkness of a foreign place_

_Go on with our lives and lose those things behind.  
Wrapped around in lies, we stand there voiceless.  
We want to leave our lives, until we find a way.  
Searching for the light for eternity._

_Things are passing and changing and moving around,  
But the colors of the sky,  
Still remain the same, as we used to know,  
Every single day._

We are running so free now, ignoring the risk  
The limits that we had.  
Leave our fears behind, take another chance.  
Our souls will live again.

_If we could catch the rhythm of time,  
We could probably fly so high._

Go on with our lives, and lose those things behind.  
Wrapped around in lies, we stand there voiceless.  
We want to leave our lives, until we find a way.  
Searching for the light for eternity  
_

* * *

_

**Me:** Alright well that ends this chapter

**Harmony:** ...Doesn't the ending theme kinda seem, oh i don't know..._LONG _to you??

**Me:** ...like I said this was just a test!

**Harmony:** pretty long test...

**Me:** Neh! Shut it! Lets just leave it up to the readers! So tell us you guys! Should we keep the lyrics? Or forget it?

**Harmony:** OR!! Shorten them?

**Me:** And yea I know it's the same ending as Inuyasha, but I thought it was a good ending to the parts we're at right now. So yea I borrowed it but i'm giving all the credit to those who produced this song! It is not mine!

**Both of us:** Be sure to let us know! Untill then seeya!!


	11. Town of Central

_Author's note: Hey everyone! Dark-sama here hoping that you're enjoying the story so far! This is the last chapter from the ones I saved on Quizilla and thank okami! -wipes sweat off forehead- I am now able to start off the story from scratch! But lately I have been getting ideas, like the one you saw in the previous chapter with the ending song added to it, and some of these ideas i'm going to be needing your help with! To make my stories more interesting I am going to be adding some contests for some people so that whoever wins can be in the story! Sounds cheezy right? Well i'm working on it! I need everyone's help to see if you guys like any of it! Especially the ending song at every chapter! So be sure to review and tell me what you think! And if you have any suggestions on ending theme's I could use be sure to tell me! Thanks so much and hope you enjoy this chapter! Later!_

* * *

_'History is the tool for the future, let it not idle'_

_**Chapter 11: The big Town called Central!**_

Around an hour later, Harmony, Edward, and Alphonse had finally made it to Central city at last. They were just now getting they're things together and heading out of the busy train station and on into the city towards headquarters. It seemed like a normal busy city as always to Ed and Al, but to Harmony. It was like nothing she had ever seen before! Her eyes went wide as saucers and mouth practically dropped at the sight of the buildings and shops around her.

"WOAH! NO WAY! THIS IS CENTRAL!?" Harmony shouted, shocked and surprised.

Ed and Al sighed and nodded. "Yep, this is Central City. The most boringest place in the universe." Ed mumbled with a yawn.

"Woah...it's huge! I've never seen any city like this before in my whole life! Well besides back at home but hey, you learn that it ain't much of a big deal. Although this place is kinda pretty." She spoke, her eyes glittering from amazement. It was dull a little bit but thats what made it so fascinating to her.

Al chuckled, as the three began walking together. "Yeah it is kinda pretty and big, but it's not as half as amazing as some of the other places we've been to." Al said, making Harmony look up at him.

"Really? What other places have you guys been to besides here?" She asked, curiously.

"We've been to tons! We've been to Xenotine, Dubleth, Lior, Aquroya, which is the most beautiful city that we've ever seen and been to!" Al explained happily.

"Really? How come?"

"Because it's known as the most beautifulest city of water ever made. It has tons of tourists hot spots, and has lots of interesting buildings, and it's also a very romantic place for couples to go on dates or honeymoons." Al pointed out, blushing slightly from the last part.

"Wow, that does sound pretty amazing." Harmony smiled, "Sounds like you guys sure do get paid enough to go on such trips. It must pay off being in the military somethings, huh?"

"Ehhhh, not really. The only thing that pays off is being able to get into the Central library, and thats pretty much it. There's really nothing so special about being a military dog. Thats a reason why I never allowed Alphonse to join." Ed said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh...so if you hate being in the military so much then why did you join up with them?"

He turned his head away, turning quiet for a while before finally letting out a sigh. "Just for specific reasons. I was little and didn't really know what I wanted so I just went into military." He answered.

"Oh..." Harmony spoke quietly as she stared up at Ed, wondering if what he said was true or not. _'Nobody joins the military just for feeling like it. Espeically kids...thats not even possible. Then again...this is a different world and time. Maybe they do things a little more differently then we do back at home.'_

After a long while of walking around the city, Harmony, Ed, and Al had finally made it to Central headquarters. It was bigger than what Harmony had expected it to be and found it a little weird and curious to see a big blue banner of somesort hanging up around the building with what appeared to be some kind of creature as it's sign. She stared at it amazed. "Wow..." She whispered, causing Ed and Al to sigh as they arrived in front of the gates.

"Ugh, looks like we're finally here." Ed mumbled as they stopped, turning Harmony's attention towards him.

"Looks like it. You ready to head in yet?" Al asked, looking down at Ed.

Harmony and Al watched as Ed slumped down, a dull look coming onto his face. "Neh! No! But since we're here we might as well go ahead and get this over with. The sooner we face that jackass the sooner we can leave and finally get a place to stay at and a place to chow down at." Ed grumbled, as Al sighed and began opening the gates.

"Ok well we better get going then. Come on Harmony. This way." Al called back to her.

She nodded and quickly began hurrying over beside Alphonse as they began walking inside Central building, awaiting they're long dreadful speech from inside.

As the three made it inside the building and all the way up to the top, they finally arrived at they're destination of Colonial Roy Mustang's office. Of course Ed had groaned as soon as they had made it in front of the doors. He would of rather been outside of this damn building and in a nice restruant filled with good food! Rather than here at this dump. Yet as always, the pint sized alchemist didn't have a choice.

"Well looks like it's time..."

"Yep..." Al nodded.

"Ugh dammit! Maybe we should come back another time and wait till later to face Mustang." Ed groaned.

Harmony also sighed, getting slightly annoyed with the way Ed was acting. 'That stupid big baby! Man wouldn't I just give to pound his big head into a brick wall!'

"Ugh Edward! Just go in already and quit stalling! The sooner we get in there the sooner we can leave! I'm sure this mustang guy isn't all that bad!"

"You don't even know who he is or what he does..." Ed grumbled.

"Oh yea sure, so he cracks jokes a little, big deal! Everyone does that! So just get a grip and go in that office already!"

"Ugh, alright already! I'll go in, jeeze! Miss bossy!" Ed growled as he slowly started inching his way towards the doors. Harmony sighed as he did, rolling her eyes as she and Al stood behind Ed, waiting for him to open the doors.

But just as Ed had his hands on the door knobs...'_Steady Edward, Steady!!_'... the doors burst open!!_ 'OMG!! IS IT!? COULD IT BE!? OMG IT IS!! EVERYONE! RUN FOR YOUR SHORT PATHETIC LIVES!! AHHH!! IT'S_-',...A tall blond haired woman at the door, looking at everyone with a blank expression on her face. _'Haha! I fooled you! And you thought it was Armstrong! -points and laughs-_ -- _((Author humor added to the story to lighten up the mood..srry -cough-))_

Ed and Al jumped back in surprise from the sudden burst and stared at the tall blond for a moment before laughing and sweating nervously.

"Oh uh! H-hey there Lutienant Hawkeye..." Ed greeted nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"Edward, Alphonse. So thats what all of that racket was." She responded back with a sigh, "Where have you two been? We have been in need of your help for a while now." The woman named Hawkeye explained, causing Ed and Al to sigh.

"We're sorry Lutienant, we had to head back home to get Ed's automail examined and refitted again." Al explained, rubbing the back of his helmet.

"Well just as long as you two are here you boys had better get in here. Roy has been meaning to talk to you about your next mission, so come." She commaned in a strong stern voice, opening the doors further, allowing them to enter.

"Yes mam, thank you." Al nodded, as the three began heading inside. As soon as they had entered, Harmony quickly began looking around the room in amazement from the size and junk that filled it. _'Wow, some office. This guy must be loaded.'_ She thought as they stopped in front of a big dark brown looking desk. Harmony blinked a few times and looked up to find a tall dark chair in front, facing in the direction of the window. Her eyebrows furrowed as she saw this. _'Hm, thats a little strange...doesn't seem like anyone's there...'_ She thought. But her thoughst were interupted by the sound of Ed's voice.

"Ok Mustang, we're finally here just like you wanted. Now you mind giving us a damn explanation to why the hell you wanted us back here so fast! Whats with this whole new mission you wanna send us on? It better not be another one of those wild goose chases like last time." He spoke up at the dark figure above.

Harmony blinked a few times over at Ed, wondering what exactly he was talking about. Just as she did so, she suddenly began hearing a deep voice from behind the chair causing her eyes to shoot back up towards it.

"Oh come now Fullmetal. Not every mission was set up to be a wild goose chase. At least...thats what I think." The dark voice chuckled from behind.

_'So there is someone behind there afterall. Hm, sounds like a deadbeat.' _

Harmony watched as the chair began turning around towards the front to reveal a black haired man wearing a blue military uniform like the others in the room, looking as if though he was in his early or mid 20's. ((_'ehhh I don't really know how old mustang is, so i'm just taking a guess here'_))

Ed sighed and growled under his breath. "Well too bad I don't give a damn to what you think." He snorted, "Now tell me, what is this new mission you want us to go on? It better not be a waste of my time, cause if it is i'll-..."

"Trust me Fullmetal it isn't." The dark haired man sighed, as he looked up at Edward with his dark black eyes in amusment. "This mission is important, and since you two are the only ones not really doing anything, and this could probably help you two out with your own quest, I want you two to go to Eastern Central and deliver a little something for me there."

"Ugh, we're not some delivery boys here Mustang!"

"I know that, but it is important that this person receives this. I would go and do it myself, but as you can see i'm swamped in my own work and I have alot of things to do, so I needed you two to come back from your little vacation to help me out with this one."

Edward sighed. _'Yea sure, too busy flirting with other women...'_ "What do you want us to deliver than?"

The man called Mustang began pulling out what appeared to be a black book and tossed it onto his desk in front of Ed. "Just a little book is all."

Ed fell, as Al sweatdropped. "WHAT!? YOU MEAN YOU CALLED US ALL THE WAY HERE JUST TO DELIVER SOME DAMN BOOK!?" Ed shouted up at him.

Mustang sighed and shook his head. "It's not just some book Fullmetal. It's filled with important documents that a alot of people find useful and it's very important that you two deliver it and make sure no one gets a hold of it."

"Oh come on! What kind of important stuff does this piece of junk have in it?" Ed asked, picking it up and looking at it.

"The same important things that you seek..." He spoke slowly, quickly catching Ed and Al's attention in a shocked state.

"W-What..." Ed and Al both asked, they're eyes widening as Harmony's just filled with confusion.

"Yes. Thats why it's important for you two to deliver. I'm counting on you both to deliver it to a certain old friend of mine in eastern Central. He goes by the name of Xing. He's a big expert of the whole deal, just like Dr. Marco was before he died, and it would be a big help if you boys would cooperate and just deliver this damn thing before other's find out and try to get a hold of it. Is that understood?" He asked, his face burning with seriousness.((_'By the way, it's not really Xing from the manga, I had trouble finding names and it was the only one I could think of, so sorry if any of you get confused'_))

Ed and Al both stared at him for a moment before finally nodding. "Yes sir, we understand." Al spoke with a bow as Ed just nodded.

"Good. Then your mission begins tomorrow bright and early so you have today to get ready and settled untill then."

"Right."

"Ok then. Now that we all finally have that settled..." Roy spoke while standing up. They watched as Roy smiled and slowly looked up in Harmony's direction. She blushed a little whenever their eyes met and backed up a little, trying to get closer behind Al untill she suddenly felt Roy's hands and body swing her way and gently grab her hands and pull her back towards him, nearly causing her to fall forward.

"Agh!"

"You have got to introduce me to your beautiful little friend here Fullmetal! My, my i've never seen such a beauty like her before, nor have I seen such a woman dressed in such wonderful clothing!" Mustang smirked as he gently kissed her hand causing Harmony to quickly blush even more and sweatdrop with a nervous laugh.

Ed and Al fell.

"Um, t-thank you, your very sweet..." Harmony responded nervously.

Mustang's eyes began to glow. "My, why didn't you tell me you has such a gorgeous girlfriend Fullmetal? I'm actually jealous." Roy smirked, turning his attention towards Ed.

Al darkened with gloom as Harmony and Edward blushed a deep crimson and nearly fell. "W-WHAT!? _HE'S/SHE'S NOT_ MY GIRLFRIEND/BOYFRIEND!!" Harmony and Ed screeched, still blushing furiously.

Mustang smirked. "Oh is that so..." He spoke, his eyes began glittering with mischief, "Well then if you two aren't going out then I think I need a clear introduction to who this young lovely fair maiden is." He smiled, making Harmony blush even more and Ed and Al sigh.

"Uhm, my name is H-Harmony sir. Harmony Maruyama." She introduced nervously, scratching the back of her neck.

"Well it's a real pleasure miss. Maruyama. I know you've probably already heard of me, but I am Colonial Roy Mustang, also known as the famous Flame Alchemist." He replied proudly, making his famous determined stand.

Harmony sweatdropped. "Uh, sorry never heard of you."

Roy fell. "Well, I guess you really aren't from around here are you?" Roy sighed, "So then tell me. Why exactly are you here with the Elric brothers? Are you here to try to become a state alchemist?" He questioned.

She shook her head. "No sorry, but i'm not even an alchemist. I only came with the brothers for certain specific reasons."

"Is that so? Then what are those specific reasons?" Roy asked with curiosity.

Ed and Al sighed. "Ugh, listen Mustang if you really wanna know why she's with us it's because she just really wanted to go, and she's actually gonna be a big help to us on our missions, thats why." Ed answered annoyedly, before Harmony could.

Roy looked up at him. "So you just let her come along with you? Thats a little strange for you Fullmetal, but if thats the truth then so be it, but I am warning you. If she's going to be traveling with you on your journey's you better have a good watch over her. The military isn't going to be responsible for any accidents that may happen, understood?"

Ed growled. "Ugh, YES ALREADY WE GET IT!!" _'If another person lectures us about that i'm gonna-...'_

"Ok ok, no need to be shouting. I was just giving you a small warning. But listen, before you guys go on out and do whatever there's one small question I would like to ask miss. Maruyama..." Roy coughed, gently grabbed Harmony's hands up once more and pulling them up to his chest. She blushed. _'Agh! What is this guy doing!?'_

"Excuse me, miss. Maruyama, if you are free this Friday night I was wondering if you would like to go and see a ballet with me this Friday, and maybe go out for some dinner and a nice long walk in the park afterwards. Would you accept to go on this date with me?" He asked softly yet with pride as he stared deeply into Harmony's eyes, his eyes never waving from hers.

Ed and Al fell for nearly the fourth time that day as Harmony began blushing deeply. _'What is it with this guy!? Edward was right! He is a creep!'_

"Um, wow...I uhh really don't know what to say. Your so very sweet..." She answered slowly, looking away shyly. Roy smirked. _'Yes. I almost have her. This is more easy than what I thought it would be.'_ He thought, about to say something untill she spoke up once more.

"But i'm afraid i'm not allowed to date old people." She rejected.

Roy fell. _'OLD!?'_

Ed and Al nearly bursted out in laughter at hearing this.

Harmony sighed and began walking back towards Ed and Al. "Sorry, but I think i'm a little too young for you, maybe you should try shooting for people your own age. Like that nice blond haired lady miss. Hawkeye. She seems very nice and pretty." She suggested, smiling big at the blond woman beside him, who began blushing.

Ed and Al nearly choked on their own laughs as they saw the look on Mustangs face.

"But I think it's time we better get going if we wanna prepare for our next trip. It was nice meeting you, but sorry again. I'm not interested in a boyfriend or going out on dates, and nor will I _ever_ be, so _never_ ask again, ok? Bye!" Harmony called out. Mustang watched in awe as she turned around, flipping her hair right in his face while making a _'hmph'_ sound as she exited the room. _'Perverted old man.'_

Ed and Al, who were still giggling and laughing, looked over at Mustang to see anime tears running down his face. ((_'Think of what Roy looked like in the Chibi Party OVA, whenever Riza was talking on the mic!_))

Ed choked on his laughter and tried keeping it down to little snickers. "Hehehe...smooth move there Mustang. You know maybe having Harmony around wasn't such a bad idea after all. She sure put you in your place...old man." Ed choked out, still laughing, "But yea Harmony's right, we better get going! So I guess we'll seeya later!" Ed called as him and Al started walking out of the room still laughing their guts out, but right before they did Ed stopped for a minute adding something else, "And yeah you know Harmony's right. You should go for women your own age...especially women who's way closer than you think!" Ed snickered, quickly disappearing out the door, leaving behind a blushing Riza and a shot down Mustang.

* * *

Harmony sighed. "Ok now I agree with you Edward. That guy _is_ weird..." She mumbled slouching, as she and the brothers walked down Central hallway towards they're new rooms.

Ed snickered. "I told you, but that actually was pretty funny though. That look on Mustang's face was priceless!" Ed snickered as Al chuckled.

"Yeah that was actually pretty funny, but a little mean too. I'd hate to be Mustang right now. I kinda feel sorry for him." Al said.

Harmony shrugged. "Well was the hell was I suppose to say? A guy I just barely knew hit on me! And i'm not that type of girl who likes that kinda thing. Besides, i'm not really into dating anyway." She muttered as they soon came to a halt once reaching a small door nearby.

"Really? Thats kinda surprising. I kinda figured you would of loved to date a guy like Mustang." Al said rather surprised as him and Harmony waited for Ed to unlock the door.

She shook her head. "Naaa, not really. Guys like him are just too lazy. Besides I could tell him and that girl beside him had some kind of thing going on and I didn't wanna ruin it, and since i'm not really into dating it didn't really matter."

"Oh..." Al spoke quietly, disapointment hinting in his voice untill they finally began walking inside of they're brand new room. As they made it in Harmony quickly began taking notice of her new surroundings. It wasn't really the kind of place she had expected it to be. It was alot smaller than she imagined, and seemed to have alot less furniture.

"Wow...alot smaller than what I imagined..." She pointed out.

"What? Did you expect it to be some huge apartment or something? Cause if you don't like it you can always stay with Mustang." Ed snickered, dropping his suitcase on a nearby couch.

Harmony quickly shook her head. "Uh no no! It's fine, I just figured since you two had alot of money you would of had something a bit bigger." She confessed, placing her backpack down on a nearby bed.

Ed snorted. "Pft, this was the only thing we could afford at the time and the military doesn't have much space for dogs like us, so you might as well get use to it if your going to be traveling with us for a while."

"Ok..." She mumbled quietly, slowly sitting down on the bed next to her backpack.

It was quiet for a while as her, Ed, and Alphonse began settling in for the day. Ed and Al were the ones that mostly talked the whole time as Harmony began relaxing on her new bed, completely tired from her long day of traveling. After what seemed like only a short amount of time, a couple hours passed and Ed was just now getting ready to head out once again into the city.

"Hey brother, where are you going?" Al asked, noticing Ed walking towards the door after putting his boots and jacket on.

"I'm heading out to get something to eat and maybe clear my head for a little while." He said, opening the door.

"Oh ok. I'll come with you." Al nodded, about to head over untill Ed held his hand up in front of him causing him to come to a hault. He watched as Ed smiled and put his hand back down to his side and looked over towards Harmony, who was still laying on the bed writing in her new journal she had gotten before leaving home.

"No. It's ok. I want you to stay here and keep Harmony company untill I get back. Remember, we can't leave her alone untill she's fully ready to take things on by herself. That is if you don't mind?" Ed asked, looking back up at Al.

Al blushed a little through his armor and shook his head. "No of course not brother. I'll stay here with Harmony untill you get back. How long will you be gone?"

"Not very long. Tell Harmony I promise to bring her something back to eat, ok? I'll be right back." Ed said waving as he soon started walking right out the door.

_'Well I suppose it is ok. This could give me and Harmony another chance to get to know each other more.'_ Al thought, looking up to find Harmony not writing in her journal anymore, but instead just laying there, staring off into space...

_'Alright, so day one of my journey has already passed and I have to give myself credit for making it this far. I mean this is actually not really all that bad. I've already made some new friends today, even though one just hit on me, he still counts as a friend. I wonder how long it'll take for us to complete the journey. It's still a major mystery to me to what Ed and Al are searching for, but i'm sure i'll find out soon enough.'_ Harmony thought with a sigh as she blew some of her bangs from her eyes, _'Man...I don't know why but i'm still so eager to find out what kind of path lies ahead of me. How many friends will I make along the way? And what kind of villans will we be facing? And the most two important questions of all is what my real powers are...and who my true love is in this time. Ugh dammit, those two are going to be the most hardest to find out. I mean my true love obviously can't be one of the brothers, and that Mustang guy defiantly isn't him...I wonder who he is...'_

"Uh Harmony? Are you ok?" A small echoing voice asked.

Harmony quickly shook her head and looked up to find Alphonse staring at her not too far away with what _sounded_ to be a worried expression. She blinked a few times before finally sighing. "Yeah i'm fine. Just a little bit tired I guess." She answered sitting up, stifling out a small yawn as her body began to stretch. "I'm sorry..._ahhhh_...hm? Hey where's Edward?" She asked, finally noticing that Edward wasn't around.

"He went out to get something to eat. He said he'd bring you back something to eat too once he got back." Al replied sitting down across from her on the couch.

She looked down. "Oh..." She sounded quietly, the room becoming quiet again. She and Al both sat there a little uncomfortable with the silence and tried thinking of things to say.

"Sooo uhm...w-whatchya writing?" Al asked, finally braking the uncomfortable silence.

"Just some stuff that went on today is all. How i'm feeling about the journey, things like that."

"How are you feeling about the journey so far?"

"Pretty good actually. This is actually pretty fun. I feel better now that i've finally joined you guys on your trip." Harmony confessed, smiling a little at Al.

"Really? Thats great! I'm glad to hear it!" Al said happily.

She giggled. "Yeah I suppose so, but listen Alphonse i've been wondering. If you don't mind me asking...what exactly are we looking for on this trip?" Harmony asked with curiosity, quickly making Al grow quiet. She noticed this and quickly began stopping. "Oh i'm sorry! Alphonse if you don't wanna answer you don't-..."

"It's ok Harmony, really. You do have a right to know, but maybe we should wait untill brother gets back before I answer that."

"Right! Sorry..." Harmony apologized nervously with a blush, quickly looking back down. It turned quiet again after that, both of them once again feeling a little more uncomfortable. _'Ughhh great! I knew I shouldn't of asked that! But I did have a right. I mean whats the point of journeying with them, if I don't even know what i'm looking for? sigh Dammit. It's like one of those damn scavenger hunts at school! Only instead of not knowing what the hell your looking for they give you-...wait a second...SCHOOL! DAMMIT! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!!'_ Harmony's mind mentally screamed. How could she of been so careless?!

"Harmony? Are you ok?" Al asked, noticing the weird expression on her face.

She quickly shook her head and blushed while standing up. "Agh no! I can't believe I almost forgot! School! Everyone will be wondering where I am! And since i'm traveling with you guys all my perfect attendance will be completely shot down! Not to mention i'll be falling behind in so many studies! Aghhh!! Dammit!!" She shouted, banging her head against her fist.

"Woah there! Calm down!" Al panicked, gently grabbed her hands so he could stop her from beating herself up. "Easy there Harmony, it'll all be ok. I'm sure your school and all your friends will understand."

"Understand!? Understand?! Understand what!? The fact that i'm 120 years back back in time, in some magical parallel world, traveling with two guys! and the fact that i'm some priestess who's suppose to protect some old time traveling well and the fabrics of time while trying to figure out my powers and find my one true love?!" She screamed.

Al blushed as he gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Ok, ok, calm down there Harmony, calm down. Listen, I know that all might be a little hard to understand and a little unbelievable, but I bet your family already has some plan to help you out at your school while your away. So don't worry so much about it ok? You'll be just fine." Al reassured her in a soft voice, calmly settling her down.

Harmony blushed a little, but then sighed and looked down after taking the time to realize that maybe he was right. "Yeah, I guess your right. I'm sorry. I almost forgot about my family there for a second. I guess they will handle it, like they did for those three days..." She said quietly.

Al nodded. "Yep, they're you're family and they'd never let you down..._no one_ could ever let you down..." Al spoke softly, staring down at her as his voice began softening a little bit along with his grip on her shoulders.

Harmony noticed this and looked up to find Al's deep illusional red eyes staring deeply into her own, causing her to blush. _'Whats wrong with him?' _

"Alphonse? Are you ok?" She asked.

"Huh?" Al snapped up, finally coming back to reality, "Oh uhm yeah! Y-yeah...sorry about that. I was just thinking..." He said nervously, quickly letting go and turning away. _'Now these are one of the time's i'm actually thankful not to have a body!'_

Harmony blinked a few times and arched her eyebrow. "What were you thinking about?"

"Uh n-nothing really I-I-I uhm...H-Harmony? I know this is a stupid question but you see I kinda wanna know since it's been bugging me lately." Al said quietly, rubbing his metal arm with his glove like hand.

"Yeah? What is it?"

Al looked down for a moment, turning quiet. _'Maybe I shouldn't...what if she still does?' _Although it was now or never, "Harmony do you-...I mean-...are you still afraid of me?" Al asked, quickly looking down, avoiding her gaze.

Harmony's eyes widened, _'W-What? Does he still think i'm afraid of him?'_ She thought, a little surprised. After the few days of getting to know Al, she had grown to trust him a little as a good friend more and more each day, "Alphonse..." She whispered, letting a small sigh escape her lips, "No. Of course not. If I still was I wouldn't be talking with you like this now would I?" She pointed out, smiling warmly up at Al, as he looked up at her. A little shocked and surprised to hear her say that.

"Really? But Harmony if you ever found out what I really was under this armor...would you-...would you still want to be my friend?" Al asked, turning quiet once again, although more curious to see what her answer would be.

Harmony sighed and walked over towards him. Al watched as she gently placed her pale yet warm hand against his cold metal arm. "Alphonse whatever is under that armor of yours I won't fear. Even though we've only know one another for a few days, I have learned to trust you well enough to be your friend. Your a very sweet person and I believe it's the inside that counts. So no matter what i'll always be your friend, so don't be afraid, ok?" She spoke softly, trying to reassure him. 'I haven't gotten to know you for very long but your not a bad person to me anymore. And this time I mean it...'

Al quickly looked down at her as she said this, now a little more surprised than before. "H-Harmony...I-I-I...thank you. Thank you so much. That really means alot to me." He said sincerely, gently placing his hand on hers.

Harmony smiled, giving him a small wink in return. "Hey now, if we're gonna be partners on this trip then we're gonna have to understand each other more and learn to get along, right?"

Al chuckled with a nod, "Right."

Harmony smiled. "Good."

_'With many more friends to meet along the story, our friendship starts off as the earliest and most understanding than others but could be the very last you could hear of in the future. But I guess we're just gonna have to wait and see huh? Well our journey soon starts it's first rocky journey in the next chapter, so turn the page! This story is far from over.'_

* * *

_**Ending Song: Fukai Mori, By: Do as Infinity, All credit goes to them!**_

_There must still be the soul that you have left behind, hidden somewhere  
In the deep deep of the forest lying among the trees  
People who are too tired they just don't look around, any farther  
They disappear into the eternal darkness of a foreign place_

_Go on with our lives and lose those things behind.  
Wrapped around in lies, we stand there voiceless.  
We want to leave our lives, until we find a way.  
Searching for the light for eternity_

_Things are passing and changing and moving around,  
But the colors of the sky,  
Still remain the same, as we used to know,  
Every single day_

_We are running so free now, ignoring the risk  
The limits that we had.  
Leave our fears behind, take another chance.  
Our souls will live again._

_Go on with our lives and lose those things behind.  
Wrapped around in lies, we stand there voiceless.  
We want to leave our lives, until we find a way.  
Searching for the light for eternity..._


	12. First mission

**Me:** YAYAYAYA! I finally got the chance to update today! WHEW! _-wipes sweat off forehead- _thought I wasn't gonna today!

**Harmony:** You tellin me. Thought your mom was gonna take you all over the world today

**Me:** Neh! So did I! -_cries-_ my legs are sore...

**Harmony:** -_cough-_ ...why don't ya just get this next chapter on and put some ice on those sticks after

**Me**: NEH! SHUT IT!!_ -goes crazy-_

**Harmony:** GRUMPY!

Me: ...-_glares and coughs-_ anyway...yea I finally got a chance to update today! And from scratch! So this is like a never before seen chapter! Nobody has ever read it so yay! I'm happy! I hope it is good though cause it took me like two days just to finish it. But anyway we hope you enjoy this brand new chapter! Be sure to review afterwards and tell us your thoughts or opinions! Later!

* * *

_'Life has it's easy roads and hard roads, but it depends on the person who decides'_

_**Chapter 12: First Mission**_

Dawn had finally approached. The once quiet building of central had now began to busy itself as everyone started the new day with paper work, assignments and missions. Well all that is excpt a young silver headed girl.

"Pssst! Harmony! Wake up!" Poked a short blond headed alchemist.

"Mmm...neh! Just fine more minutes mommy." Harmony groaned softly,shifting her on the bed.

Ed sweatdropped and began to sigh with it with annoyance, "Ugh come on Harmony! We don't have much time. We have about two hours before the train leaves." He informed, shaking her gently, "We need to get ready to go soon."

Harmony sighed as she slowly opened her eyes to meet the two golden pair of Edward's. "Alright, alright i'm up already." She yawned sitting up. She gently rubbed her eyes as she tried waking up, the bright morning sun already blinding her.

Ed sighed. "About time."

"What time is it?" Harmony asked, squinting.

"About 10:45. We don't have much time untill Roy calls us down for more information." Ed mumbled, plomping down in a chair next to the bed.

"Oh..." Harmony looked down for a moment, "We're going to see that one guy today, huh?"

"Yep."

"Hm..."

It turned quiet for a while as they both just sat there. Harmony fidgeted around a little in her covers, feeling a small chill around the room as the silence continued. More like an akward feeling crawling up as they tried thinking of things to say. It wasn't long untill Harmony realized something was missing. A kind of big thing was missing. She slowly looked around the room, blinking. "Hey, where's Alphonse?"

"Hm? Oh he went ut to get you some breakfast before the mission." Ed shrugged.

"Oh..."

"Yeah, I tried to tell him that we'd get something later on the train but he convinced me that it would be better if you ate now instead of complaining about it later." He chuckled, "I had to agree with him there. It is gonna be a long day and usually I hardly get anything to eat in a day's time." He sighed, rubbing his stomach, "Lord knows how you would go on without food for a couple days."

Harmony frowned, resenting that comment. "I would do just fine without food thank you very much! And i'm not _that_ much of a complainer."

Ed laughed. "Sorry, I guess it's just where me and Al are always traveling alone together we're not really use to others traveling with us. It's usually just Al the one who brings the food to me any chance we get to make it into town. He always tries to hide the bag of food away from me whenever I do get too hungry though." He chuckled.

Harmony looked up at him as he said this._ 'Wait, what? That doesn't make any sense...' _Harmony thought, quickly catching the last part of the last thing he said. "Hey wait a second. Doesn't Alphonse usually eat with you?" She asked, confused.

Ed quickly looked up at her. "What?"

"You said that _your_ the one who hardly ever gets anything to eat in a day's time. Doesn't Al get any for himself? I mean he can't always be sneaking food around just for you."

Edward blinked a few times before finally realizing the mistake he had just made. _'Agh! Way to go you jackass!' _"Oh...yea. Right!" He responded nervously, scratching the back of his neck, "Sorry I guess it just slips my mind sometimes whenever i'm hanging around a big tall 7 foot suit of armor all day! You get the impression that your the only one who has to eat! Heheheh..." He laughed, hoping Harmony would buy it. But unfortunatly for him, she wasn't that stupid.

Harmony arched her eyebrow up in suspicoun. "Alphonse _can_ eat, right?" She asked, _'There's something these two weirdo's aren't telling me.'_

"Of course Alphonse can eat! It would be impossible for him not to! I mean how do you think he got big enough to fit in the big suit of armor of his?"

"Well that's the question." Harmony sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry Edward but I just can't understand any of this so well. I mean what exactly is-...I mean _who_ is Alphonse under all of that? After all this time i've known you I haven't once seen Al's face, and it would make me more comfortable around him without it. Ugly or not." She shook her head. _'I need answers.' _

After hearing her say all of that Ed turned quiet. What was he exactly suppose to say to all of that? He couldn't just flat out say that Al was actually nothing in that armor. He literally had _nothing_ inside it. That would just freak her out even more. He sighed deeply and looked down. "Harmony I...we-...it's hard to explain."

"Then at least show me that way I can understand. I mean, ugh! Even if I have known you guys for a week it seems like I hardly know anything about you two! Your both always so secretive!" She sighed and looked down at her hands, "You know grams said that in order for us to obtain the things we wanted and work well together that we needed to know almost possibly everything about each other. So that this journey would become easier for us. But i'm not seeing that. Esecially when I feel like you two are hiding something from me." She spoke softly, looking away.

Ed remained quiet for a short while after hearing her out. She was right. They both knew that they had to tell her eventually. That way it would become much easier on their part. He sighed and looked up at her. "Harmony, I appreciate that your actually willing to get to understand us more, but I don't think it's a good time to talk about it. At least not now. But I promise we'll tell you soon."

"You promise? Everything about Al being an armor? What exactly it is your looking for? Everything?"

He nodded, showing a little smile. "Yep. Deal."

Harmony stared at him for a moment before finally returning the smile and nod. "Awesome."

They both had agreed to wait untill later before explaining any specific details about the whole thing whenever they were alone as a group. But in the meantime they had decided it was best to just focus on they're mission first so that they don't have any other worries. After a while of quietly talking to each other about Ed and Al's previous missions, Alphonse had finally come back from the lunch room with trays of breakfast in his hands. "Hey guys! I'm finally back!" He called cheerfully, walking towards Ed and Harmony.

They quickly stopped talking and turned their attentions towards Al. "Oh hey Alphonse, about time you came back. What took you so long?" Ed asked.

"Oh, uhm..." He quickly thought up an excuse, "T-There was just a uh-...big line. Yea! You know how everyone loves the military food here! Heheheh..." He rubbed the back of his helmet while setting down the tray of food on the tables.

Ed arched his eyebrow. "Oh really? Funny cause the last time I was down there earlier there was hardly any-..."

"Oh! Goodmorning Harmony! So your finally awake?" Al quickly cut Ed off, surprising Harmony.

She laughed nervously. "Oh uhm yea. Goodmorning to you too Alphonse." She greeted.

Al nodded as he pushed one of the breakfast trays in her direction. "Here, you must be hungry by now. I got you practically everything edible I could find, since I didn't really know what you liked. I hope it looks good."

"Yea it looks great. Thanks! I'm starved." She grinned, quickly grabbing the plate from him. Al chucked as she did so and watched as she was just about to eat untill she noticed another glass on the side, but instead of it filled with orange juice, it was filled with some tap water with a yellow flower inside it. She blinked a couple times. Al noticed her staring at it and coughed.

"Y-You like it?" He asked nervously, "I figured it could of added a nice touch to y-your breakfast." He said shyly, looking away.

Harmony looked at him for a moment then back at the flower. It wasn't long till she began to smile and nod. "Yea it's really pretty. Thanks Alphonse."

His soul wanted to blush as Ed wanted to gag. _'So thats why Alphonse was eager to go get breakfast.' _He thought looking towards his plate. Only food. Nothing special. He frowned. "Humph...good to know that i'm appreciated around here..." He muttered grabbing his plate. He sighed as his stomach began to growl, sticking a fork of pancakes in his mouth as he watched his younger brother try to entertain they're new friend. He smiled slightly. _'Well at least he's found someone who actually cares for him back...' _He thought, only wishing it could of been more or maybe the same for himself.

* * *

_'WOOOO! WOOOOO!!'_

"So are you guys sure you'll be able to handle this? No screw up's this time?"

"Of course!" Ed snorted, "We're not children anymore Mustang. We can take of ourselves without your stupid body guard around thank you very much." He muttered, crossing his arms and leaning back against the trains red seats. It was already getting close to time to go for the brothers and Harmony as they were already aboard the train and being seen off by Roy, Riza, Hughes, and Havoc for the last time.

Roy sighed. "Alright Edward, i'm counting on you. Make sure you come back with at least some knowledge and _try_ to not get your new friend killed."

"Pft, trust me. She'll come back with her limbs attatched. I don't see what the big deal is, we're just delivering a book not going to a war zone." He chuckled.

The blond headed woman Harmony had met earlier, shook her head. "Not nessaceraily." She spoke, turning Ed, Al and Harmony's attention on her. "There have been reports that mysterious dark figures have been causing some trouble there since earlier last month." She explained, "We haven't had much information on it exactly but we're counting on you to do your jobs quickly and come back unless another order is stated. Which I highly dought unless your friend there is skilled in combat or alchemy to go up against such dangerous people." Riza pointed out, her attention now going towards Harmony. She gulped and ducked her head in her seat.

"What kind of dark figures?" Al asked, "What kind of people would want to invade such a poor harmless town?"

"Shouldn't it be obvious? From everything I told you?" Roy sighed and leaned a little closer towards they're window so that only they could hear. "Why else do you think anyone would even bother to go through such trouble in a boring town? That book right there and the person with just as much information with it like Marcoh had. The philospher's stone." He explained quitely.

Ed and Al looked down at the book. "Oh...I see." Ed nodded, turning his head back up to Mustang. Harmony watched as he did so, confused as hell at this point. 'Book? Philospher's stone? What are they talking about? Could that be what they're looking for?'

"Is there anything else we should know about before we leave?" Al asked as the whistles began blowing off again signaling that it was nearly time to go.

Another man Harmony had met, Hughes, spoke up. "Other than that information Roy gave you that would pretty much be it. You may want to clue your new friend in though about whats going on before she gets even more confused than she already is." He chuckled, noticing Harmony's facial expression, "But besides that..." He grinned, inching his way towards her. "Sooo Harmony was it?" He asked, as she slowly nodded, staring at him, "Have you ever seen the most cutest thing in the world?" He asked.

Harmony blinked in confusion, arching her eyebrow. "Uhm? Well there was this one time at the zoo I-..."

"Well you haven't seen the cutest thing in the world if you haven't seen my Elicia!!" He cried, shoving bunches of pictures in her face with a little girl in each and every one of them. Ed and Al sweatdropped knowing Hamrony was just about to get bombed, "Isn't she just the cutest!? Look! See! Look at her in her beautiful brand new bathing suit! It's the latest and my little baby girl just had to have one so I immediatly went all the way down to the store and-..."

Harmony laughed nervously, "Uhm mr. Hughes! I think i've already been informed enough about your cute little girl earlier in the-..."

"Yes but you can't ever get enough of my little girl!! Hehehehehehehehehehe!!" He laughed proudly as everyone sweatdropped.

Harmony began waving her hands up in the air frantically. "Really! I'm ok! We're about to leave here soon so maybe you could save those for later and show me another day? Or maybe a time where I actually care! Or-..."

"Wait! Mrs. Harmony!" Another military man called out behind them. Everyone turned their heads to find a tall blond headed man walking towards her. She blinked a couple times as he smiled sweetly up at her. "Hey there! Remember me?" He asked, grinning as he leaned against the window.

Harmony blinked. "Uhm...your that one guy from earlier this morning. Havoc was it?" _'The guy who smokes alot...'_

"Yes but you can call me jean." He grinned, gently grabbing her hand and kissing it softly. Al watched this closely._ ((Jealousy? Maybe?)) _Harmony stared at him with a blank expression on her face as he continued, "Listen I know we just met and all but I was wondering that if you ever got back from your little mission that you wouldn't mind going out with me sometime? Like maybe to dinner and movie? Sounds cheesy but I figured a girl like you would just love to go. So what do you say?" He asked, giving the cutest smile he could muster.

Alphonse looked away. _((Yes! Give into your anger! Mwuhahahahahaha!! -too much star wars-))_

Harmony rolled her eyes as the train soon began blowing it's whistle again, signaling that it was just now leaving. She gave a fake sweet smile and leaned her face close to his in a seductive manner and winked. "Hm sounds like fun, but how about this. Keep standing there and i'll be sure to give you your answer right when we start moving?"

"But the train is already moving..."

"Exactly! Goodbye!" Harmony called out as the train soon started moving a little bit more faster. Havoc stood there, dumbfounded as he watched her and the train start moving away from him. "So...i'll take that as a no then..." He slouched, his head hanging low. _'I never can get a date in this town...' _He sulked, as everyone smiled nervously down at him, feeling a little sorry for they're old friend as they watched Ed, Al, and Harmony ride off into the distance wishing them the best of luck iin their minds.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed and it didn't seem long untill Harmony, Edward, and Alphonse had finally arrived at they're destination. Harmony sighed heavily, slouching as they began walking down the dirt path road of the little town. "Man...that ride nearly killed me." She muttered.

Ed and Al chuckled. "You shouldn't of been standing up right as we were moving then." Ed pointed out with a laugh.

"Oh shut it! I was bored and felt like reading something. I didn't realize it would be a two hour trip just to get here."

"We're sorry Harmony, but next time you try to stand up and get something out of your bag maybe you should let me get it before you decide you wanna slip and fall on a child's toy." Al giggled.

Harmony sighed and mumbled. "Oh shut it Al..." She coughed, "So anyway, where's this Xing character live?" She asked looking back at the brothers.

Ed and Al sighed and shrugged. "Not sure. Mustang didn't give us that information." Ed pointed out with a grumble.

"Maybe we should just ask around. I'm sure someone is bound to know where he lives." Al suggested as the three stopped in a circle.

Ed nodded. "Alright sounds ok. I'll go over and talk to people in the right, Alphonse you go north and Harmony south. Got it?" He asked. Al and Harmony nodded. "Gotchya."

"Alright we'll all meet back up in about ten minutes. Go."

And so the three of them split up in the directions they were suppose to go in. But just they're luck, none of the people they had asked knew where Xing lived. Alot haven't even heard of the man. The three wondered if Xing had actually even lived in the town at all. Eventually though, after ten minutes was up, they all met back up in the place they were suppose to.

Edward sighed heavily. "So any luck with you two?" He asked looking up at Al and Harmony.

Same gesture. "Nope."

"I'm beginning to wonder if this guy even lives here at all. Maybe we got the wrong address or something." Ed wondered.

Al shook his head. "No this is the right place. Maybe he lives in another part of town or something..."

"Probably. I mean we only asked in this area. Maybe we should try looking a little more wider than just here." Harmony suggested.

Ed nodded with a sigh. "Yeah I guess you guys are right." He agreed stepping out in front of them. "We should try going inside some stores first and maybe some restraunts. Who knows maybe some people might know a little bit more about the man we're suppose to see. Lets go." He began walking.

Al and Harmony nodded about to follow him untill a sudden gun shot was fired in the distance. Everyone's attention immediatly went in the southern direction of the gun shot. Ed, Al and Harmony's eyes went wide with confusion and wonder as they looked at each other for a moment all wondering the same question. Only just a few seconds later a cry followed afterwards...

_"AGHHHH!!"_

* * *

**Me:** RAWR! And this chapter is finished!

**Harmony:** _ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ..._

**Me:** ...-_sighs and gets out a blow horn-_ AWOOOOOGAAAAA!! _-doesn't know how the hell to spell that-_

**Harmony:** AGJDGJSGJASJAJ!! -runs around in circles untill she trips on her shoes and lands in a cream pie-

**Me:** O.o...-_doesn't know how it got there and slowly backs away-...-coughs-_ uhm...heheheh! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry if the chapter seemed a little rushed at the end I was in the hurry when I was writing the ending to this. But I do hope you enjoyed it! No ending song for today! But be sure to leave great reviews! -_notices Harmony staring at me with a scary look-_

**Harmony**: Whit...NEY!! _-runs after me-_

**Me:** AGJSJAJG!! OMG!! THE BRITISH ARE COMING! AHHHHH!! -_screams and runs for my pathetic life-_

**Harmony:** GET BACK HERE!!

**Me:** OMG! Will she catch me in the next chapter?! Stay tuned to find out!! _-continues running-_


	13. Xing

**Recap:** _Al and Harmony nodded about to follow him untill a sudden gun shot was fired in the distance. Everyone's attention immediatly went in the southern direction of the gun shot. Ed, Al and Harmony's eyes went wide with confusion and wonder as they looked at each other for a moment all wondering the same question. Only just a few seconds later a cry followed afterwards._

_"AGHHHH!!"_

* * *

__

If man had wings to fly, then he would not have the urge to fly; or to exceed his limits.

**_Chapter 13 - Meeting Xing for the first time_**

Everyone jumped at the sound of the scream, Ed, Al's, and Harmony's heads snapping up in the direction it had came from. "What was that?!" Harmony asked alarmed and frightened.

Ed frowned. "I don't know, but whatever it was sounded close by."

"Yeah your right. You think we should go and check it out?" Alphonse asked, looking down at Ed.

Ed nodded. "It would be a bad idea not to. come on!" He ordered as him and Al quickly began running off down the road, in the direction of the scream.

"Huh? AGH! Hey! Wait a minute!" Harmony called out running after them, "Why are we running towards the screaming!? Shouldn't we be running in the opposite direction of the gun shots! Or maybe getting some trained professionals to be doing this!?"

"We don't have time for that Harmony! Besides your talking to two of the best trained alchemists in the region! We can take care of it ourselves!" Ed called back.

"Ugh, I ment _real _police officers! What the hell can alchemists do anyway!? Doesn't this sound kind of dangerous to you two!?"

"Come on Harmony, we've been through alot more dangerous situations than you can imagine. This is nothing! Right Alphonse?" Ed asked with a smirk.

Al nodded. "He's right! Maybe later we can show you what an alchemist can really do!"

Harmony growled. "Your both crazy!!"

"Yeah maybe, but right now there's no time for fighting! We have to hurry! Come on!" Ed quicked his pace along with Alphonse. Harmony on the other hand had a difficult time catching up to them. _'How in the hell can those two run so fast? Especially Alphonse in all that armor! I may have been on the track team but wow! I can barely keep up!'_

It didn't take long untilthe three had finally caught up to where they had heard the gun shot and scream. Near a big tree, close to the road, layed in old man who looked to be around somewhere in his mid 50's, on the ground with a puddle of blood beneath him as he held his injured leg in pain.

"Agh! Dammit! Son of a-...ugh!" The man cursed under his breath. _'Dammit! What the hell was that thing!? I've never seen anything so dark before! Agh-..how in the hell did it do this to me?' _The mans thought in wonder and frustration as he began hearing some voices in the background.

"Hey! You there! Old man! Are you ok!?" Edward called as the three finally reached they're destination by the injured man.

The old man looked up at the three that had now surrounded him, wincing a little as he tried sitting up. Harmony gasped in shock at the puddle of blood beneath him that had began to increase, backing away a little as Ed and Al quickly kneeled down to aid the man.

"Sir! Are you ok!?" Al asked worriedly, lifting him up in his arms.

"Agh-..i-i'm fine. Just a little injury. Nothing serious." He spoke softly.

Ed frowned as he looked down at the puddle of blood surrounding them. "Looks a little bit more than just a little injury." He muttered taking off his red jacket and quickly wrapping it around his wounded leg, applying some pressure down on it. The man only winced and gasped in pain as he reached his hand out to touch his leg. Ed looked down at this and at the puddle of blood that was now starting to stain on him, "What happened here?" He asked, "How did this happen?"

"I-...in the trees. Something was in the tree." He tried to explain, "I tried shooting at it but it rebounded-..." He spoke softly, staring down at the gun a few inches away from where they sat.

Ed blinked and turned his head over to find a shot gun beside them that seemed to have been broken in half as it layed in piece's on the ground. Harmony also took notice of this. _'How could that of happened...'_She wondered looking back down at the man. She hesitated at first but slowly kneeled down in front of him, sliding off her backpack along with it. Ed and Al watched as she digged through her bag and began pulling out some medical supplies.

"Harmony?" Al asked in wonder as she began getting out opening up some rubbing alcohol and peroxide.

"Here. This may sting a little..." She warned pouring a handful of the alcohol onto his wound.

The man screamed in pain. "AGH! Dammit!! I hate that stuff!" He cried out, squirming around as Harmony placed the bottle down.

"I'm sorry but I did warn you it would sting..." She said gently, placing Ed's jacket back on his leg. The man groaned and gritted his teeth together as he tried to bear it all in at once.

Ed and Al watched a little amazed at Harmony's courage. Although, Harmony sighed a little and looked down at the man before her. He was in need of medical attention, and fast. "We need to get this man to a hospital. Fast."

Ed nodded. "Your right."

The man shook his head. "No! No hospital!"

"But sir your wound needs to be treated! If we don't get you to one right away your going to loose alot of blood!" Al objected, standing up with the man in his arms.

"No!" The man winced. "Trust me! I'll be just fine! I've been in worse conditions than this! Just take me to my home!" He begged.

"..." Ed and Al looked at each other. Silently they both nodded to each other as if they had telepathically agreed to it in their minds as they looked back at the man. "Fine. We'll take you back." Ed sighed.

"Thank you..."

Harmony sighed. She couldn't possibly argue with the brothers at this point. No matter how stupid they're decision was, "So where's your house?" She asked.

The man pointed in a northern direction, "Up around that corner. It's the yellow house by the dozens of trees." He said softly.

They nodded as they started carrying him towards his house, but only until Alphonse looked down at the man again and began to ask one last question, "If you don't mind me asking sir, what's your name?" He asked. Ed and Harmony looked up at him as well, curious.

"Xing. Xing Takohishi."

* * *

As the brothers and Harmony had began taking the man back to where he had wanted to go to, aiding him along the way, they were completely unaware of the dark snake like eyes that were watching they're movements. Harmony's in particular, as they hid beneath the tree the old man had injured himself by.

"Hm, So the fullmetal brat and his brother did come after all." A tall dark, yet very beautiful woman spoke, her eyes gleaming with amusement.

Another one of the dark figures snorted. "I told you they would. Hook, line, and sinker. Good thing we shot that old man. Those two idiots will come anywhere with any rumor or sign of the stone." Remarked a tall young boy, standing on a branch his hair in the shape of a green palm tree.

"You'd figure they'd want to give up about now. Although never did expect to see another kid with them. This changes things a little." The woman replied, staring at Harmony.

The boy smirked. "Actually it still doesn't change a thing. I've been watching that girl for a while now. She's weak and useless but somehow yummy in a way. You'd wonder why the little pip squeaked alchemist would want to bring such a pathetic woman along, but there's something about that girl that makes you rethink that she's anything but ordinary."

The woman turned to him. "And why would you say that?"

"Why else? Look at her clothing. Not something you see everyday on a girl. Especially with those arrows on her back. There's something about it that just makes you think that she's not no ordinary girl." The boy pointed out

"Your right. I can sense something about her. Although she looks relatively weak. Shouldn't be much of a problem stealing her away. We just need some way to lure her away from those brothers."

The boy smiled. "Don't worry so much about that. It'll be easy getting a hold of her. She's nothing compared to us...we just need a certain someone to reel her in. Don't we gluttony?" The boy's smile turned into a mischievous smirk as his eyes moved towards a fat bald looking creature beside him, with the face of an innocent child only to quickly change into an evil hungry smile.

"She looks good enough to eat."

The boy laughed. "Thought so! Now all we have to do is wait until the girl is alone and then you can have as much as you want of her." He spoke, his eyes and the other's behind him glowing in the darkness of the tree's, as they awaited the moment where they could finally get Harmony alone.

* * *

"Aghh...gah! Not so tight! It stings!" Cried an old man, gripping onto his left leg as a young silver haired girl began finishing up bandaging his wond.

Harmony sighed in annoyance as she ripped a part of the bandage off with her teeth and threw the rest of the roll back down in her first aid kit. "Ugh just sit still and be quiet. I'm almost done. Big baby..." She muttered, checking the rest of his leg.

An hour had passed since Harmony and the brothers had carried the injured man back to his home. After receiving the shocking news that the man they had helped was actually Xing Takohishi, the man they had been looking for, they had decided to hurry him to his house and get him aided as fast as they could so they could talk with him a little bit more about the book they were told to give to him.

The man named Xing sighed. "Forgive me, i'm just not use to people helping me out like this. But I do appreciate your help." He smiled slightly, only wincing a little whenever Harmony applied more pressure down on his leg.

Ed and Al nodded. "Sure no problem. Although you did kind of give us a scare earlier, we're just happy to see that your doing ok." Al responded.

Xing smiled, "Well it's nice to know we actually have some friendly travelers around here that would actually stop for a time and help an injured old man." He said with a chuckle while looking back down at Harmony, "Speaking of which I never did catch any of your names. Mind giving me some kind of clue to who you three are?" He asked.

"Why certainly! My named Edward Elric! The Fullmetal Alchemist!" Ed introduced with a big grin.

"And i'm his younger brother, Alphonse Elric." Al introduced with a small bow.

Xing nodded, "Yes I do believe I have heard of you two. I use to work for the military a few years ago and still get some news about whats been going on now and again. You two are quit the prodigies around the region. Hero of the people Elric's I presume?"

Ed grinned even bigger with pride as Al merely looked away shyly, "Yep! You got that right! Helping and saving people is what we were made for! But it really isn't that big of a deal! I mean really! We just happen to be around when anything bad does happen!" Ed bragged as Harmony sweatdropped. _'Good to know i'm even worth an introduction. Talk about big headed. What is the deal with these two? How come they're so damn famous? I obviously don't see it...'_

Xing then looked down at Harmony as she finished up putting her medical supplies away, "And who might this beautiful young lady be? I don't think i've ever seen you around here before."

Harmony smiled nervously as she stood up from the floor she was at, "My name is Harmony sir. Harmony Maruyama. I kinda just got here."

"Hm I see...are you an alchemist of some sort?"

She shook her head. "Nope, I actually don't have a clue to what an alchemist is." She laughed nervously.

Xing sweatdropped, "No wonder I haven't heard of you before..." He mumbled.

"..." Anger marks began appearing all over Harmony's head. _'Why that stupid no good old fat lazy son of a-...!!'_

Alphonse quickly piped in, interrupting Harmony's thoughts before she could attack, "Uhm anyway sir! If you don't mind me asking i'm kinda curious to know why you were by that big tree earlier with your gun?" Al asked changing the subject.

Xing looked back at Alphonse and began to sigh as he looked down at the floor, "Well, it's kind of difficult to explain. You see lately, if you've heard the reports, there have been some mysterious figures running up some trouble in this town. Only of course nobody knows exactly what these things are. Although lately...they seemed to have developed some kind of habit of visiting me in the night." He responded quietly.

Ed and Al looked up at him, "What? Why? How do you know?" Ed asked quickly becoming interested.

"Some of my things have been missing recently and now everytime I wake up in the morning my entire home becomes trashed. Like someone was looking for something but has been having a difficult time searching for it."

"But how does that explain what you were doing by the tree earlier?" Harmony asked.

Xing sighed. "I never did plan on going outside today because I knew they would be watching me. But earlier I started hearing these voices. Demonic voices coming from outside my house. I tried to ignore them but I suddenly snapped whenever one of my windows shattered in the kitchen. I ran inside to see what was happening when I suddenly saw this dark evil looking face. Only it was laughing at me..." He explained closing his eyes for a brief moment before continuing, "I got angry and decided that enough was enough and got my gun and went after it. It was fast but it finally came to a place where I thought I had cornered it. It was only right when I aimed my gun did I realize there were other two figures in there with him. I shot my gun to at least try and scare them away only the strangest thing happened...my bullet rebounded and hit me instead..."

"Wow..." Harmony whispered amazed.

"Did you get any good looks on the three that were up there?" Ed asked.

Xing turned quiet for a moment, trying to remember before shaking his head, "Unfortunately no, not all three but if it does help I do faintly recall seeing a short big blob up in the tree with the other two." He answered.

"Short big blob?...Huh. Interesting." Ed mumbled softly to himself. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't place his metal finger on it.

"Yeah that is interesting but it's also important to know that your ok. Just be thankful they didn't do any other damage to you otherwise we wouldn't of ever been able to deliver your book back to you." Al said.

"Book?" Xing asked.

Al nodded as he started pulling out the book that Mustang had given them yesterday. "Yes, Colonial Roy Mustang sent us here to deliver one of your research books back to you. He said it was urgent that you got it back." Al said handing it to him.

Xing gently took it from Al's grasp and looked at it carefully. "Oh...I see." He responded quietly. Yeah he remembered. Roy had called him two days before they're arrival to warn him. He wasn't exactly pleased to have it back. Actually he didn't want anything to do with it anymore. At least not with that kind of information.

"Mustang told us you did some kind of research involving the stone in that book." Ed spoke up.

"Years ago, yes. But I gave it up."

"Why?"

"Because it was nothing but a waste of time." He sighed, throwing the book down onto the table, "Look boys. Roy told me about you two a couple days ago. I understand what it is you want from me but it's not worth going after, trust me. If you only knew the truth. The secrets behind it you'd-..."

"We already know the truths." Ed sighed heavily, looking down with heavy eyes, "We know the costs. We know the secrets. Believe me, but...we just want to at least have some hint on how to get around it. Like maybe there's another way to create the stone..." He said softly.

"I'm sorry boys..." Xing shook his head, "But there's just no way around it."

"There has to be...you don't realize how much we've given up over the last few years. We just have to have at least some kind information from you. The last guy we tried getting it from got killed just a few days earlier. Your are only hope...please..." Ed pleaded.

Xing sighed and frowned down at Edward. "Ugh then just tell me this. What exactly would you do if you found another way? How would you use it then if you got your hands on it? You don't understand the power and destruction it holds. If you got anywhere near it, it would most likely destroy you both of you don't have the right information! Why do you seek it so badly that your willing to even risk your own lives?" He demanded. He needed answers. He wasn't about to give all this valuable information without at least hearing a good respectable answer.

Ed clenched his fists tightly, his real one clenching onto his metal one. Al looked down with Ed as well as they both turned quiet. They knew the consequences of what would happen. But they had no choice. They needed it. For themselves and their selves only. "We need it...to redo all the mistakes that we have done in the past. To rewind history and start over again-...to get what we truly value back to us. To at least feel again what it's like-...you have no idea how much we want it. How much we've sacrificed already. And we're not giving up. Not even if it takes forever. Not until I can see my little brother smile again..." Ed growled out with determination, his eyes glowing with anger and so much fury Harmony had never seen before.

Her eyes along with Xing's widened with surprise. 'I've never seen Ed so...serious. This journey really means that much to him. I didn't realize-...but why a stone? Why is everyone so serious about one stone? What's so dangerous about it? And what are Ed and Al trying to get back...I don't understand...why couldn't they just tell me.'

After a few moments of silence that passed by Xing began to sigh. "Alright...fine." He smiled slightly, "You win. I'll tell you..."

Ed and Al looked up at him with surprise. "Really? You will?" Al asked hopeful.

He shook his head, "I will but only to you two." His expression changed as he looked towards Harmony, "I'm sorry but does your friend have any interest in the stone as well?" He asked.

Ed and Al looked back at Harmony. She looked as confused as hell about then. They sighed and shook they're heads. "No. She just came with us a few days ago actually. She doesn't know anything about it." Ed answered.

He nodded. "That's a good thing then, but she must leave. It'll be even difficult to explain."

"Alright." They agreed as they walked towards Harmony. "Sorry Harmony, but your gonna have to wait outside for a little while. You don't mind do you?" Al asked.

She stared up at Al for a while as she shook her head. "No, of course not..." She whispered. Actually she did mind, but after the little scene she had just saw she knew it wasn't a time to argue about it as she followed Al out the door.

"Sorry again Harmony but we'll be out shortly. Promise me you'll stay right here...?" Al asked.

"I promise..."

"Good..." Al stared at Harmony for a second making sure she would keep her promise until he finally walked back in after closing the door behind him leaving Harmony on the front porch.

She sighed after he left and leaned against the wall behind her. "I guess i'll just have to wait..." She whispered softly to herself as her mind began drifting off to just a few minutes ago, wondering what it was exactly about that conversation that made her so interested and it seem so mysterious...


	14. Mystery

**Author's Note: **_Hey you guys! Dark-Sama here! Sorry bout not updating for a couple weeks. I was totally busy on other kinds of things that I didn't feel in the mood to continue writing for a while. I was also starting to get more into Death Note while I was gone, lol so how could I of continued if my mind was totally on Shinigami, a killing note book, and a total waco guy who think's he's God while trying to take down a really weird, but cute detective? I mean really? Totally mind blowing. But anyway!! I'm also going to start a new story! Should be started by either tonight or tomorrow! It's going to be called 'Piece's of What use to be'! And if you read what the whole author's decision thing was about than you should know what the story is based on. In other news here's a brand new chapter I hope you guys will enjoy! And please keep reviewing! More reviews means more chapters! Thanks so much for reading! Later!_

* * *

**Recap:** _"Sorry again Harmony but we'll be out shortly. Promise me you'll stay right here...?" Al asked._

_"I promise..."_

_"Good..." Al stared at Harmony for a second making sure she would keep her promise until he finally walked back in after closing the door behind him leaving Harmony on the front porch._

_She sighed after he left and leaned against the wall behind her. "I guess i'll just have to wait..." She whispered softly to herself as her mind began drifting off to just a few minutes ago, wondering what it was exactly about that conversation that made her so interested and it seem so mysterious..._

* * *

_'The secret to success isn't a mystery. Always try, try again and you'll know there's no limits to what you can do'_

**_Chapter 14: Figuring out who you really are_**

A couple hours had passed since Harmony had seen or spoken to the brothers and Xing. It was starting to get pretty late into the afternoon and Harmony was still sitting around outside, bored half to death, wondering what could have been taking the three so long inside. It had begun to seem like forever untill Harmony finally began getting tired of waiting and eventually falling asleep next to the door.

_"ZzZzZzZzZzZz..."_Harmony tossed her head in her sleep. "Mmmm mom...you make the best...cookies..." She muttered, her mouth watering with hunger as she licked her lips, dreaming about the doughy warm goodness of her mother's cookies_...((Neeeh I couldn't help it! I'm actually hungry...))_

Her stomach growled with hunger. She hadn't eaten since early that morning, and even in her dreams, she couldn't wait to get something real to eat.

"Neeh...mommy..." Harmony whispered. Her eyes clenched tighter as her rolled around. A sudden chill began to fill the air as she started to shiver. "Mom...w-where are you..." She called out softly, "I can't find you. Mommy...please..." She called out again. Her dreams of her family and warm delicous food began to fade away as the sudden chill in the air continued to wrap around her. "Grams, gramps, Melody...mom." She cried searching for them. 'Where are you? Please answer. I can't find you anywhere-...'

Her dream thoughts began to fade away as she suddenly began hearing sudden voices from around. Voices she had never heard of before. But these weren't like the ones she had heard in the well from before. No. These were darker, more scary. She tossed her head quickly, sweat forming across her features as she tried blocking out the voices.

"Oooo! Hehehe! She's so delicious Lust! Can I eat her!? Please? Please? Please?" A sudden demanding voice begged. Harmony grew more frightened but what frightened her even more was that she didn't have the power to open her eyes.

"No Gluttony. You don't know where it's been, it could give you a digestion and we certainly don't want that again." Said a more dark feminine voice.

"M-Mommy?" Harmony whispered softly, tears now beginning to flow as she felt something cold and icy began running down her cheek. It was then that Harmony was starting to get a vision of three dark figures above her. She couldn't make them out but grew more afraid as she tried to squirm away out of one's grasp. "Mom! Melody! Grams...!" Harmony reached out only to be shot down by a very evil cackle from above her.

"Hahaha...how pathetic. This girl is missing her mommy and daddy already." The voice laughed with amusement.

"Oh envy your giving the poor girl nightmares."

"Please she was already having nightmares before I even touched the brat."

"She looks like she's about to suffocate just by your touches."

The voice snickered. "Then it sounds like i'm doing a pretty good job already with our new enemy. Hope she doesn't mind if I do a little bit more torture."

It was around this time that Harmony began shaking her head violently. "No! Stop it! Mommy! Melody!!" Harmony cried lifting her hand up to try and push the dark figures away. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute. She needed to wake up! Now!

"Aw now the brat's getting fussy."

"She must know we're here."

"Well in the case..." The voice began, sounding more mischievous, "I think it's time we start having some fun with this one..."

The three dark figures around Harmony soon began to change. They're eyes began turning red, sinister laughter from each of them began growling louder in her head. Harmony cried out as the voices began echoing into her head. She shook her head violently. "No! No! Please! Stop it! Leave me _ALONE! _Mommy! Melody! Grams! Gramps! Somebody! Please!! Aghhh!!" Harmony screamed, a sudden bright light began to surround her as she held her hands up in front of her blocking out all of the bad images.

Tears streamed down her face._ 'Edward! Alphonse! Please help me! Anybody!' _She began struggling once again as she felt something cold began wrapped around her again. She fought against it. "NO! NO! STOP IT! NO!!"

"Harmony!" The voice echoed, "Harmony wake up! Wake up! It's only a dream..." The soft voice called out to her gently.

Harmony's eyes shot open, her body immediately jumping in the air as she quickly began looking around her surroundings. "Huh!? What!?" She breathed heavily, trying to take in the fact that she was finally awake. _'W-Where am-...i'm still on the porch! B-But how-...where did-...' _Her thoughts ran wild through her mind as she looked around. It only took a moment for Harmony to realize that she was in someones arms. Her head frantically rose up to meet the glowing red eyes of none other than Alphonse.

"Harmony..." Al whispered softly, his voice filled with worriment.

She blinked, "A-Alphonse?" She asked surprised, "W-What are you doing out here?"

"I came out to tell you that you could finally come back in. I'm sorry it took so long but Xing was also trying to make some dinner for us incase we were hungry. But you had me worried whenever I started hearing you crying outside of the door. Are you ok?" He asked.

Harmony slowly nodded, "Uhm yeah, i'm fine..." She mumbled looking down, "I-I guess I was just having a nightmare..." She responded quietly. _'More like night terror...'_

"Oh, well just as long as your alright." Al said relieved. "I was really worried." He confessed shyly.

Harmony blushed a little and looked up at him. She didn't know why but she had the strangest feeling that he was smiling at her from inside the armor. Not that she minded she just wished she could see the mysterious smile of his. She sighed and began to move around a little trying to get comfortable only to realize that she still felt something hard and cold against her body. She blinked a few times and looked down to find that Al's arms were gently wrapped around her body and pressing her against his chest.

Her cheeks began to redden as she coughed and looked up at Al. "Uhm Alphonse?"

"Yeah?" He asked sweetly.

"Not to be mean but could you set me down now? I kinda want to stand on my own..."

Al immediately wanted to blush after she had asked that and quickly began releasing her from his hold. "I-I'm sorry!" He said embarrassingly, rubbing the back of his helmet as he began backing away a few steps. _'Gah! I'm such an idiot! What did I do that for? Now Harmony must think i'm some kind of weirdo for doing that!'_

Harmony blushed but laughed a little. "It's cool. I didn't mind actually I was just surprised." She admitted, "But anyway what took you guys so long in there?" She asked, "What were you talking about?"

"Oh..." Al looked away, "J-Just some old military business. You know, just some things you probably wouldn't be interested in." He lied.

"Uh-huh, I kinda find that hard to believe."

Al laughed nervously, "Really! Even I started to get bored of it! We just didn't want you to get too confused that's all. We didn't mean to leave you out we just thought it was best so you didn't ask too many questions." He explained.

Harmony stared at him for a moment, _'Yeah right. Like I haven't heard that one before.'_ She sighed, _'Man I really wish they'd just tell me these things. It would be alot easier for me to believe them then. Oh well best not to ask questions about it.'_

"But anyway!" Al quickly began changing the subject, "You hungry? Xing just got done preparing dinner if you starving. We're staying here for tonight so you can have as much as you'd like."

She nodded. "Sure sounds cool. I'm starved! We leaving tomorrow?"

"Yep, we have to hurry and get back to Central as soon as we can. Brother wants to go and check out a few places as soon as we can get the chance to."

"Alright! Sounds awesome! Lets go! I'm starving!" Harmony grinned as she began racing back into the house. Al laughed as he began following after her. But as they made it in and began eating with everyone, Harmony couldn't help but always wander back to what had happened earlier before Al had came to wake her. Was it really just a nightmare? Or could it have been something more? It was one of those things Harmony knew she had to figure out in this world as she journeyed with the brothers. No matter what the cost.

* * *

A small whistle echoed through the trees, "That was a sure close one."

"You need to be more careful when your trying to mess with someones dreams Envy. Anymore and I think you could of caused the girl to go insane." Spoke a seductive voice from behind, following along with a sigh.

Envy snorted, "Like it matters. She's just another one of those pathetic humans who always get too wrapped up in they're own selfish desires. I honestly don't see why we can't kill the brat right away. It's not like she's any use to us."

"On the contrary, I think she might be of some value to us when we're trying to reel in those brothers you hate so much. The only problem we could have is whether the girl has any knowledge of the philosopher stone or on how to destroy us. In any case we need to be a little more watchful over they're new friend."

Envy sighed deeply in a annoyed kind of way, "Yea I guess your right, but that doesn't mean we still can't mess with the girl." He smirked, "I mean what's the point in just watching her? Not exactly what I would call fun."

"Oh really?" Lust looked up at him, "Then what do you propose we do?"

He grinned evilly, "I think we should let the girl know what she's going to be up against. No more hiding. This time she's gonna have to find out what fear really means. Isn't that right Gluttony? Poor guy couldn't even get a taste of the delicious meat could you pal?" He looked towards the fat blob beside him as it looked as if it was about to fall over from hunger as growling sounds began forming from his stomach. Envy laughed.

Lust sighed, "Honestly Gluttony. You just ate. Would it really satisfy you if we got you something to eat?"

He quickly began nodding, "Yes! Yes! I can't stand waiting any longer!"

Envy snickered, standing up on his tree branch, "Alright then. Let's have some fun shall we? Would you like your food dead or alive?"

Gluttony began bouncing up and down happily, clapping his hands as if he were a child about to recieve a new toy, "Alive! I want to hear them scream while I take a big bite out of them!"

Envy smirked, "Then lets go get some dinner. It shouldn't be long untill the brats finally leave the old man's house and we can finally get what we came here for..."

* * *

"So are you kids sure you have everything you need for your trip back? You don't have any other kinds of documents or items for me do you?" Asked a curious Xing as he looked back at the three teenagers in front of him.

Alphonse shook his head, "No sir but we appreciate you letting us stay for the night. I'm pretty sure we have everything prepared for heading back now. That information you gave us should be enough to get us through."

Xing nodded, "Alright, but be careful. I have a feeling your not going to be alone when your heading back."

"Don't worry about us. We can take care of ourselves, we've been through more dangerous situations than you think." Ed chuckled, "I'm just a little worried whether or not we'll be able to make it to the train station on time."

"Yeah your right. You three should get going. It was a pleasure meeting you though. It's been a while since i've spoken to anyone in the military. Especially kids like yourselves. Give Colonial Mustang my regards, and take care of your young friend there. After everything you've told me I think she might be a handful." Xing said with a chuckle.

Harmony growled, "Hey! Remeber, who's the one who gave you all that medical supplies old man!"

Everyone laughed, "Yes your right. I'm sorry. Just be careful. All of you and I wish you the very best on your journey. It's sure going to be a long one after everything you boys have told me."

Ed and Al sighed, "Yeah we know which is why I think it's time we start getting a move on. The trains leaving in about 10 minutes and I wanna get there already to get some good seats!" Ed replied, looking back at the train.

Al nodded, "Ok brother." He looked back down at Xing, "Thank you again but we got to go now. Take care of your injury and we promise to take good care of Harmony. But until next time, bye! It was nice meeting you!" He called out as him, Ed, and Harmony quickly began walking down the dirtpath road towards the train station, waving they're friend off.

Xing waved back, "Goodbye and be safe! And remember not to give off any of that information I gave you! It's for your journey only!" He called back, watching as the three finally started to disappear from his sight and into the distance.

After finally leaving Xing's house and getting back onto the road leading to Central Harmony turned her attention towards the brothers, finally asking the questions that had been on her mind all night, "Hey Edward? Alphonse? What's the Philosopher's stone?"

Ed and Al quickly looked down at her, "W-What?"

"That so called "mythical stone" you guys were talking to that old man about last night. What exactly is it? Why do you guys want it so bad?" She asked once more, making Ed and Al sigh deeply. They knew she was gonna ask that eventually.

"Uhm-...it's just a really valuable stone. That's all." Ed tried to explain.

"But what's so magical about it? I mean if it's just some rock I don't see what's so special about it."

"Well it kinda gives us alchemists a special kind of boost in power..." Al lied.

"Power for what?"

"Just for getting the thing's we want most..."

"What do you guys want most?"

"To get back something we lost a long time ago."

"Which is-...??"

Edward sighed, tired of playing the 20 questions game, "Would you stop asking so many damn questions?"

Harmony frowned, "Then would you give me a reasonable answer?"

"Ugh, no! We already told you!"

Harmony growled and snorted, turning her head away, "Ugh I don't get why you two can't tell me anything I want to know! It's so unfair!"

"Well guess what, life isn't fair! You got to learn to deal with it!"

"Brother! Don't be so hard! Maybe Harmony's right, maybe we should start telling her more things than we are now. It's only fair." Al defended.

Ed sighed deeply and looked up at Al. He knew Al was right and wanted to tell Harmony just as much as he did. But then again, he also knew about how much Al really liked they're new friend and was afraid of how heartbroken his little brother would be if Harmony rejected and started fearing him even more because of what he actually was, "Really Alphonse? Is that really want you want? Are you sure you know for a fact that even after you tell her things will just be "_ok_"? _Normal?_ Like she'll actually understand that your _"nothing_" compared to what everyone else in the world is?" He growled up at him.

Alphonse stared at him for a moment, turning quiet, _'Brother's right...Harmony probably wouldn't understand, but than again we can't just not tell her. In the end it'll just get even more dangerous and eventually she'll find out and might even hate us for not telling her from the beginning.' _He thought glumly, _'Then what are we suppose to do...'_

"No...I guess your right..." He muttered softly.

Harmony began to growl with frustration, "Right about what!? Dammit! I'm getting tired of this! I'm your friend, ok?! You have my word! I won't run away or get scared anymore! Just trust me on this!"

Al shook his head, "Harmony we want to tell you. We really do but how can you be so certain that after I take my helmet off you'll be perfectly ok? Especially after how you reacted the first time you even saw us?"

Harmony stared up at him surprised, "What do you mean after you take your helmet off? I don't get this at all. What's so bad about it? Alphonse if your so worried about how i'll judge your face than your wrong. I'm not that kind of person. Whats so bad about your face? Did you burn it up in a fire? Did you fall or maybe some animal scratched half of it off? Or were you born defectively?"

"No it's not either of that, but-..."

"Dammit Alphonse! I don't care anymore! If it's not that bad than i'm going to go ahead and look anyway! And right after that both of you are going to explain to me what your looking for whether you dumb asses like it or not!!" She screeched out. Enough was enough. They had already stopped walking and Harmony was already in front of Alphonse about to throw herself at him. She was going to find out what was underneath all that armor. Whether he liked it or not.

Alphonse backed up slowly, "H-Harmony..." He whispered gently. Slowly he slumped down. He was going to argue about it anymore. It was time for total and utter truth. She wanted to know and he was going to object.

Ed frowned, "Alphonse! Come on! Don't take that from her! Be a man!"

"I'm sorry brother but she's right...I don't want to lie to her anymore..." He mumbled softly.

Harmony smiled slightly as she neared herself towards him, "Good. I'm glad you finally agree then. I'm sorry for being so pushy like this Al but if we're going to be friends on this journey than your gonna have to tru-..." She cut off. A sudden feeling shot through her body. Like one of her own arrows had mysteriously pierced right through her heart. She stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening with shock.

Ed and Al noticed this immediatly and stared up at her, "H-Harmony? What's wrong? Why are you-..."

"I feel something..." She whispered as her head snapped in another direction down the street.

Ed and Al blinked in confusion, "Feel something? Like what?"

She stared blankly down the street, mainly focusing on the small alley way across from them. A sudden urge to run towards this feeling filled her body. What was this? "I-I'm not sure. But it feels so dark, so unnatural. It's moving really fast."

Ed frowned, "Dark and unnatural? What? You mean you can feel it moving!?"

She nodded, "Yeah, it's really weird. I think it's down this way somewhere!" She exclaimed, quickly running across the crowded street.

"Harmony!!" Ed and Al shouted, "No wait!! Stop!! Harmony you can't go alone!!" They shouted trying to catch up.

"It's just around this alley!! I'll be just fine really! I just want to check and see what's going on!" She shouted back to them, turning into the alley way.

Ed and Al's eyes widened in horror as she went in. This was too familiar. They knew this feeling to and smelt dirty blood in the air. It was them. They had found them, "Harmony stop!! Don't go in there! It's a trap! Harmon-..."

But it was too late...

"AGHHHH!! Edward! Alphonse!!"


	15. Secrets Revealed

**Recap:** _Ed and Al's eyes widened in horror as she went in. This was too familiar. They knew this feeling to and smelt dirty blood in the air. It was them. They had found them, "Harmony stop!! Don't go in there! It's a trap! Harmon-..."_

_But it was too late..._

_"AGHHHH!! Edward! Alphonse!!"_

* * *

_'Watch as your lies tear your inside apart'_

**_Chapter 15 - Secret Revealed_**

"Harmony!!" Edward and Alphonse screamed rushing towards the corner of the alley. Fear and worry struck they're minds as they rushed to they're friends aid, but just as they turned the corner into the alley way they immediately came to a stop. They're eyes widened in shock and fear as they saw what they had wished they didn't see. The homunculus. They had found them and now had they're new friend captured.

"Harmony!!" Al cried, reaching out his hand towards her.

"Alpho-...mmm!!" Harmony's scream was covered up by the cold hands of her attacker. She shook her head violently trying to free herself from his grasp but she couldn't. He was too strong and much too fast.

Envy smirked mischievously as his eyes glowed with amusement, his arms and hands tightening around Harmony's body as he gave a big laugh, "Well well well! Look what we have here! It's been a while since we've ran into each other like this pipsqueak. I was beginning to wonder if we'd ever see each other again."

Ed growled as he clenched his fists, "Ugh dammit! I knew this was gonna happen! This was exactly the reason why I didn't want her coming with us in the first place!"

"Oh I think you made the right choice here pipsqueak! Otherwise we wouldn't have been able to lure you two here. It's a good thing your little friend here is so gullible to actually come to us willingly without even thinking that she'd be in any danger. Ha!" He laughed, "Talk about foolish!"

Harmony's eyes began to glisten with tears as she tried to struggle her way out of Envy's arms, "E-Edward! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I-I didn't-..AGH!" She yelped as Envy jerked back on her hair.

"Oh be quiet!"

Al growled as he saw this, "Stop it! Leave her alone!" He shouted running towards them.

Envy smirked as him, Lust, and Gluttony leaped high into the air and onto one of the buildings, "Ah, ah, ah. No sudden movements or else your little friend here is going to be sliced into piece's." Envy warned as he jerked Harmony's head back, revealing more of her neck. Harmony watched in shock and horror as the woman named Lust beside her extended her fingers and moved them to the center of her neck.

Al immediately stopped and stared up at them, "No! Harmony!" He cried, watching as Harmony began to scream once more.

Ed began to growl as he ran up beside his brother, "Dammit! You see Alphonse! We both knew this was gonna happen! Yet you kept insisting we take her! She's not part of this world Al! She doesn't understand it like we do!" Ed exclaimed looking up at Al.

Al shook his head, "I don't care Ed! She's our friend and we have to hurry and think of something or else she'll never be apart of any world!"

"Ugh, Dammit to hell..." He growled out angrily as he raised his hand up and started rubbing his temples. _'We have to do something and quick! But what!?'_

Envy snickered down at the two brothers, "Aw what's the matter? Is the pipsqueak getting upset that I stole his precious girlfriend away?"

Ed shot Envy a death glare, "Ugh dammit! Shut the hell up!"

Envy laughed, "Oh did I strike a nerve in the little bean? I'm sorry, here let me make you feel all better by giving you some of Lusts heels to wear so you could actually know how it feels to be one of the big boys."

Anger marks began covering Ed's head as his fists clenched even tighter.

"Oh wait! It seems like the little ant is already wearing some heels! I guess even with those he can't seem to make himself grow anymore tal-..."

"I SAID...SHUT...THE HELL...UP!!" Ed screamed in anger as he immediately clapped his hands and moved his left hand over his right arms and in a bright flash his right automail hand was transmuted into a blade. Harmony's eyes widened in amazement as she witnessed this. _'No way! Was that alchemy!?'_

Ed jumped into the air with a battle yell, slashing his newly transmuted blade at the homunculus as they quickly began to scatter.

"It seems like you have a habit of striking nerves in people Envy." Lust spoke back to Envy as the three jumped onto another building.

Envy only laughed, "It's just one of the things i'm at my best at." He replied as he tightened his hold on Harmony, dodging all the attacks that Ed was throwing at him.

"Brother!" Alphonse shouted as he began running towards Edward, pulling out some white chalk from a small pouch wrapped around the side of his leg, about to draw a transmutation circle on the ground until he was suddenly rammed into a nearby wall.

"Alphonse!!" Edward shouted, taking his attention away from Envy.

Envy smirked, "Wrong move pipsqueak!" He shouted, ramming his foot into Edward's stomach before he had time to turn back around and sent him flying backwards. "AGH!" Ed cried slamming into one of the brick walls behind him.

"No Edward!!" Harmony screamed as she struggled to reach for him.

Envy laughed darkly, "Come on pipsqueak! Is that all you got!? Pft, and I thought you were worth putting up a fight with!" He shouted, "Your just as pathetic as the rest." He snorted turning his head back towards Lust and Gluttony's battle down below, "Yo! Hurry up and finish the kid off already! I wanna go ahead and hand this brat in before I loose it!"

Lust jumped backwards as Alphonse threw a series of kicks and punches at her, her extended fingers slashing back at him as he dodged, "Alright! Just go on ahead! We'll take care of these kids first and meet back up later!" Lust spoke back up to him.

He sighed and nodded, "Alright fine! But hurry up! I don't know how much more I can take of this brat!" He said as he tightened his grip on Harmony, trying to get her to calm down, "Ugh would you hold still for five minutes!" He growled down at her, "Stop squirming! I'm not gonna hurt you yet you damn wench!"

Harmony shook her head as she struggled and struggled to break free from his grasp, "LET ME GO!" She demanded angrily, "STUPID PALMTREE HEADED STALKER!" _'I gotta get free! There's no way in hell i'm going with them! Ugh dammit! This is all my fault!'_

Envy growled annoyingly, "Shut the hell up! Do you want to die!? The more you keep squirming the more your going to make things more difficult than they-...AGH! YOU DAMN LITTLE WENCH! STOP BITING ME! AGHH!" Envy shouted.

But Harmony continued, "I said let me go!!"

"NO! NOW STOP OR I'LL SLICE YOUR THROAT!"

"AGH! DON'T TOUCH ME! PERVERT!!"

"I AM NOT A-...AGHSHJHS!! IF YOU BITE ME ONE MORE TIME!!"

_--Bites--_

"THATS IT! I DON'T CARE WHAT _SHE_SAID! YOUR DEAD!! AND NONE OF YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS ARE GOING TO BE ABLE TO SAVE-...AGHHH!!" Envy shouted as a sudden force kicked him right in the back, causing him to nearly loose his balance and his hold on Harmony as she began to slip from his arms. But right as she was about to go over the edge Edward quickly caught her at the last second, "Gotchya!"

"Edward!" Harmony cried, "You're alive!" She shouted, relieved to see that he was ok.

Ed nodded as he started to pull her back up, "Yeah, but you wouldn't of been if I hadn't of gotten to you in time!" He exclaimed.

"I know I know! And i'm so sorry! I didn't think-..."

"That's right you didn't think! You can't just go running off like that in our world! It's too dangerous! This world isn't like yours!"

"I know that already! I'm just saying that I-...EDWARD!! LOOK OUT!!" Harmony cried pointing behind him. His eyes widened as he quickly turned his head to see what it was only to be welcome by a kick in the side. He immediately flew to the ground, knocking Harmony back off the ledge in the process. "NOOO!! AGHHHHHH!!" She screamed, her eyes widening with fear as she quickly began falling.

"NO! HARMONY!!" Alphonse cried as he kicked Gluttony away from him and quickly began chasing after her. "Hold on Harmony!! I'm coming!!" He shouted holding his arms out. Harmony clenched her eyes tightly shut as she expected to miss Al's arms but to her good fortune she landed safely into them.

"Ah! I got you! Are you ok!?" Al asked worriedly, bending down.

Harmony slowly started opening her eyes back up again and looked up into the red familiar ones of Al's, "Alphonse..." She whispered softly trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall, "You're alive too!"

He nodded, "Of course I am, but what about you? Are you injured anywhere?" He asked as he gently set her down against the ground.

She shook her head, "No, i'm fine."

Al sighed of relief, "That's good. I was really worried about you." He said as he gently brushed away the strays of hair in her eyes. Harmony blushed slightly as he slowly unwrapped his arms from around her and backed away a few inches, "Listen Harmony i'm sorry but there's still some things we have to do so I can't stay and protect you for very long. Do you think you could stay in this corner and try not to get into anymore trouble?" He asked.

Harmony stared at him for a moment before slowly nodding, "Alright I will, but Alphonse! Could you at least help me out and give me an explanation to who the hell these people are!?" She asked demanding, grabbing his arm before he could stand up.

He looked down at her and shook his head, "I'm sorry but now's not that time. I have to go and help brother before he-..."

"AGH!! DAMMIT!"

"Brother!!" Alphonse shouted quickly standing up.

"Alphonse! Wait! Please don't leave-...AGHH! ALPHONSE!!" Harmony screamed in horror as she watched the tall dark woman behind them slice her sharp nails right through Al's armor. The woman smiled darkly as Al stood there in shock and surprise as she removed her nails from within him.

"You're not going anywhere kiddo. We're not through here just yet." She spoke seductively.

"No...Alphonse..." Harmony whispered in fear as she reached out towards him, expecting him to fall to the ground in a puddle of blood but to her very surprise he didn't._ No_. Instead the unthinkable, the impossible that was far from her mind. He turned back around and spoke very clearly, "Leave us alone..." He growled out as he got into a fighting stance.

Harmony's eyes widened, _'W-What!? H-How's that possible!? He should be dead!'_

"A-Alphonse?" She whispered, trembling.

At the sound of her voice Alphonse quickly turned his head towards her. He saw the look of fear in her eyes and knew immediately what she had been expecting. He sighed deeply and looked back at Lust as they both began to fight, "Harmony! Listen! I know it looks strange and weird but please don't be afraid! " He shouted back at her as he began dodging some of Lust's attacks, "But like I told you back when we met! My armor is really that lucky! It protects me through anything! That's why i'm alive right now!" He explained throwing a series of kicks and punches in Lust's direction. Instead of responding like he had hoped all she did was stare.

"I wouldn't bother explaining kid!" Lust said slashing her nails at him, "Your little friend there wouldn't understand even if you did! And besides what good would it do? The only thing she would see you and your brother as is monsters." She smiled darkly, "Just like us."

Alphonse growled and clapped his hands after quickly drawing one of his transmutation circles against the ground and placed them against it creating a big wall between them, "You're wrong! We're nothing like you! We would never hurt her! She'd understand! She'd still treat us the same if we told her!"

Lust smirked as she sliced right through Al's wall, "Oh really? I hardly dought that. Just one look at her should be enough to prove that she wouldn't understand creatures like us...Gluttony! Now!" She shouted. Alphonse jumped back in surprise and quickly turned his head in every direction to see if he could defend himself but it was too late. Gluttony already had him pinned up against a wall.

"Alphonse!! NO!" Harmony screamed in fear as she reached out for him, but there was nothing she could do. She didn't have powers like them. She came from the real world! What could she do!? She couldn't save Al nor Ed. The thought of Ed turned her head upwards. She had nearly forgotten about him. She quickly spotted him and the boy named Envy fighting violently at the top of the building she was laying against. _'Oh no...Edward's in pretty bad shape too! Ugh! What do I do!? I don't have alchemy like they do!' _She thought as she watched her two friends helplessly get beaten down by the mysterious group that had captured her. She looked back down at Alphonse. He still looked ok enough to fight but she didn't know for how long. _'Ugh think Harmony! Think! You should have enough brains to think us out of this! You just got to think of some way to scare off these guys. AGH! But how!?'_ She thought as she thought as she frantically began looking around the alley way, '_No...no...UGH! No! Dammit! There's nothing I could use here unless I-...bingo! There it is!'_She thought as her eyes immediately came to sight of two shining items. She smiled and quickly and quietly began sneaking her way over to grab them before she could get caught.

"HAHAHAHA! Give it up you little worm! You're too small to even get me this high up!" Laughed an amused Envy as he jerked Edward around by his braids.

Edward growled annoyingly as he tried throwing punches up at him, "OH SCREW YOU!!"

Envy smirked as he jerked Ed's head up to his level and began punching him in the gut. Ed chocked and gagged as he did so, spitting up some blood in the process. Ed was getting close to the point where he couldn't fight much longer. He could barely stand, but that didn't mean he was going to give up that easily. He growled and gasped hoarsely as Envy raised him up over the edge of the building. He looked over to Envy's evil looking face as he smirked. "Well I guess this is finally the end pipsqueak. It's a shame really but i'm afraid I can't stay and play much longer. We've got plans with your new friend down there and we don't plan on wasting any more time and you two brats."

Ed glared up at him, "Go to hell..."

Envy laughed darkly, "You know I would love to one day! Why don't you drop me a postcard and tell me all about while you're down there! HAHAHAHA-...AGH!!" Envy screamed out, cutting off his evil laughter as he felt something sharp fly and burn against his right arm as he instinctively let go of Edward and hold onto his arm.

The moment Envy had let go Ed quickly clapped his hands and, right before he fell, slammed them against the building created five big hands down the side to catch his fall.

Envy growled in anger, "Dammit! What the hell was that?!" He shouted, snapping his head up onto to find Harmony standing there in front holding what appeared to be bow and arrows. He glared at her and clenched his teeth together, "Damn you wench! You just don't give up do you!?" He growled out.

Ed and Al, at hearing this, snapped there heads up in Harmony's direction. 'That was Harmony!?' They both thought shocked and surprised.

She gulped nervously but held her ground as she began pulling out another arrow, "Leave my friends alone! I'm warning you! Next time I won't miss!" She shouted up at him.

Envy growled even more, "Ugh, i'd like to see you try it whenever I slice your pathetic body in half!!" He shouted jumping into the air and towards her in a killing rage.

Harmony's eyes widened as she clumsily dropped the arrow in her hands. She took a few steps back as she began covering up her face, screaming in the process, "AGHHH!!"

"NO!! DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!!" Alphonse shouted as he quickly ran up in front of her, kicking Envy to the side before he could touch her. He immediatly landed in against the building as Alphonse got into a guarded stance. "Harmony hurry! You have to get out of here! We don't have much time! Go!" Al demanded looking back at her.

But to his dismay she just stood there with a shocked expression on her face, staring up at him, "A-Alphonse..." She whispered trembling, "Y-You saved my-...my life..." She muttered.

Al nodded, "Of course I did! But like I said we can talk about all of this later! Just go and get brother and both of you try to-...!" But he immediately cut off as soon as he heard the sharp sound of knives piercing through metal. He stood very still as his red eyes slowly looked in the direction of where Lust stood. She smirked back at him as she held her arm out strait to where her fingers had extended right through his very helmet.

Harmony gasped and watched in horror as her defender fell to his knees as the dark woman pulled her nails back to normal size, allowing him to fall to the ground completely. "ALPHONSE!!" Her and Edward screamed as they both rushed to help him, "Alphonse!! Alphonse! God no!! Please!! Alphonse!! Don't die!!" Harmony cried as tears began trailing down the sides of her cheeks as she tried lifting his metal body upwards to her view.

"No! Al!! Brother!! Are you ok!?" Edward asked demanding as he began shaking his younger brother for responses. But to their misfortune..._none_.

"Dammit! This is all my fault! Alphonse i'm so sorry!" She cried out as she lifted his helmet upward so he could rest against her lap. Ed looked down at Al as soon as they had him flipped back over on his back. Thankfully Lust had only pierced at the very top of his armor and not anywhere near his blood seal. He sighed of relief and looked back down at him. _'He's only in shock...that's a relief. I thought for a minute there we nearly lost him...hey wait a minute! What's Harmony doing!?'_ Ed thought as he watched Harmony about to take Al's helmet off. "Harmony! NO! Don't do that!!" He shouted grabbing a hold of her wrists.

She immediately jerked back, "Ed this is no time for this!! We have to get his helmet off! We have to get him out of here and into some medical treatment right away!!" She shouted.

"NO! Alphonse is just fine! Really!"

"DAMMIT EDWARD! He was just shot right through the head! And all your worried about is keeping his damn helmet on!? No more secrets Ed!! I don't care what the hell you say anymore cause this is an emergency and Alphonse needs our help!" She growled out, taking Al's helmet off in the process. Ed immediately looked down at Al as soon as she did. Seeing the same emptiness as he always had.

He looked back up at Harmony, "Fine...if you really want to help him so badly...then look..." He whispered.

Harmony glared at him and looked down at where Al's head should have been. But instead of finding it like she knew she should have...it wasn't there. Her eye's widened with disbelief as she began looking inside of the armor. Empty. Nobody was inside. _'How's this possible!? Is this some kind of trick? Some form of alchemy!? B-But how!? I-I just spoke to him! He was just moving! This can't be it!'_She thought as she looked back at Ed, "N-Nobody's inside it!"

Ed sighed, "Of course there isn't."

"Where's Alphonse!? He was just in here! I know he was!" She cried.

Ed looked away as a small, sad, echoing voice began to speak to her from inside the armor, "I'm still here Harmony...in the armor." It whispered.

Harmony gasped and stood up, dropping Al's metal body in the process, "That's not possible! Y-You don't have a body!"

Al sighed as he slowly began to sit up without his helmet, "Please don't be scared Harmony. It may look bad at first but this is how I am...this is my secret. The secret we've been trying to keep from you...i'm sorry. I was hoping you wouldn't have to find out this soon but we-..."

"SHUT UP!!" Harmony screamed raising her bow and arrow down at him and Edward, taking aim.

They both looked up at her shocked and surprised. "Harmony! What the hell!? What are you doing!? Put that down!! Don't shoot us! We're still your friends!!"

"I said shut up!! You _were_ nothing but monsters all along!"

Ed's eyes widened, "What!? NO WE'RE NOT!!" He shouted as him and Al began standing up and walking towards her.

She growled and shook her head violently as tears sprang from her eyes, "GET AWAY FROM ME!!" She screamed. Ed and Al backed away. She was too scared for them to talk to her. They sighed deeply and looked at each other. They knew this was going to happen. They only wished it hadn't of happened like this.

"Listen Harmony..." Al began, "We know we should of told you the truth earlier...but like now we were afraid you might of-...AGH!!" Al shouted as he felt himself slam into the building.

"Alphonse!!" Edward cried rushing towards his younger brother but he was cut off by Gluttony ramming in the gut.

"Drama time is over! We all came here for the girl and we're not leaving her without that wench!" Envy shouted as he began pounding his fists into Al's armor.

Ed growled as he began rising back up from the ground wiping away some blood the was running down the sides of his mouth, "A-Alphonse..." He said weakly. Slowly he began to clap his hands together, about to place them against the ground but was interrupted by a sharp pain piercing into his shoulder. He screamed out in pain.

"Not so fast there kiddo. We can't have either of you using alchemy. It could ruin the plan, and we certainly don't want your new little friend to think of you as evil little monsters do we?" She asked as she twisted her nail in the depths of his left shoulder. He winced as he tried removing it, but it was no use. He was pinned there and he couldn't help his little brother.

As all of this was going on Harmony was still just standing there in shock and fear. Hundreds of thoughts began to race through her mind.. What should she be doing right now? Could she really go all out and help Ed and Al? What was the point? Even if she did save them it wouldn't change a thing. Alphonse would still be without a body. Ed would still have his metal limbs...so why now? Why them? She closed her eyes as more tears began to flow._ 'Grams...what would you do? Please help me...' _She thought as she slowly began readying her bow and arrow. This was her second time shooting and she had to hurry up and choose before it was too late. She aimed carefully at her targets, "Please..." She whispered as she closed her eyes and looked away, "Hit the mark...AGHHHHH!!" She began to scream as she put all of her energy into firing the arrow and released it sending it flying in her targets way.

Ed couldn't move as he struggled to get back up. _'Dammit. I have to hurry up and get to Al before it's too late! Ugh no! I-I think i'm starting to loose m-my concious...ness...' _Ed thought as he tried to stay awake,_ 'No! I can't go now! I have to get her off of me! But how!? There's got to be some way I-...' _But Ed's thoughts were quickly interupted by a bright shimmering light zipping right past him and right into Lust's and Gluttony's bodies as it sent them off of him and into a building. Edward's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as he quickly grabbed a hold of his shoulder and sat up to find Harmony still with her bow and arrows._ 'No way...' _He thought, 'She saved me!' He watched as she got another arrow and began aiming it in Envy's and Al's direction.

"Come on...please...hit it!" She shouted as she released the next arrow strait towards Envy. Like it had done to Lust, it sent him flying into the building beside her. Ed and Al watched in amazement as the arrows began to disintegrate after piercing they're bodies against the walls. "H-Harmony...no way..." They whispered standing up. They both looked at each other in shock and then back in Harmony's direction. "Harmony!! You did it! You saved us!" They shouted astounded as they quickly began rushing towards her.

It was then at the moment that they realized she had another arrow and was now aiming at them. They stopped dead in they're tracks, "Harmony?" Al asked in confusion.

"Get the hell away from me you freak." She whispered her face filled with anger and horror.

Alphonse took a few steps back, _'Freak?' _He thought, _'I-I'm a freak to her?' _He wondered as he suddenly felt the urge to cry.

Edward growled, "Don't you dare call me or my brother freaks!" He threatened, "If you were just going to stand there and call us name than why the hell did you even save us? If you really feel that strongly about us than you could of just let us die." He growled.

Harmony stared at him and Al hard for a long moment. They were right. There was no point. Slowly, she began to loosen her grip around her bow and arrow as they eventually fell from her grasp and onto the ground beneath her as she looked away, "You saved me..." She whispered, "A life for a life. I payed my debt..." She backed away slowly from them, "That's all I owed."

Edward's expression began to soften, "Harmony..." He whispered as him and Al began to walk towards her. She only backed away farther as more tears began to form from her eyes.

She shook her head violently, "Just get away from me!" She cried as she then began running off back into the streets of Eastern Central.

"Harmony! Wait!" Ed and Al called out but it was too late. She had already disappeared. They both sighed deeply and looked at each other, "Now what do we do brother?"

"What do you think we do? We gotta go after her and tell her the truth." He muttered.

"But what about the homunculus? Shouldn't we be worried weather or not they will come back to life and-..." But Al cut off as him and Ed looked back into the alley way to find it completely empty. The homunculus had disappeared.

"Ugh dammit! Now where did they go off to!?"' Edward shouted with frustration.

"They could of gone back after Harmony!"

"Agh! Man! She's so careless sometimes! Ugh come on! We gotta hurry and catch up with her before she puts herself in anymore danger!"

"Right!" Al nodded as him and Ed quickly began rushing they're way out of the alley and onto the streets to find Harmony.

But as they had left, with the thoughts of the homunculus still haunting they're thoughts, they were completely unaware of the fact that the homunculus were ontop of the buildings, recovering from the injuries that Harmony had given them.

"Ugh dammit! I thought you said that wench didn't have any weapons or alchemy Lust!" Shouted a frustrated Envy as he slammed his fist down onto the ground of the building, nearly shattering it in the process as it caused a big rumble to occur.

"You honestly think I would of known that? The master didn't give us much information about this girl other than the fact that she was the key to getting us either more strength or turning us all back into humans. She didn't mention the girl having alchemy."

"Then what the hell would you call that!? Ordinary arrows wouldn't do that!" He shouted standing up and looking up at the sky which had now began to cloud up, "Dammit...I guess we have to do things the hard way now." He muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"I think it's high time we come out of hiding and pay a certain doctor a special visit."

Lust looked at him surprised, "But didn't the master say not to touch him?"

He snorted, "What does it matter anyway? He's completely useless to us and i'm sure he's already passed the valuable information over to those two idiots, and besides the doc owes us anyway..." Envy smirked darkly as thunder began to roll over his head as him and the others began to fade back into darkness...


	16. Secrets revealed pt2

**Recap:** _"I think it's high time we come out of hiding and pay a certain doctor a special visit."_

_Lust looked at him surprised, "But didn't the master say not to touch him?"_

_He snorted, "What does it matter anyway? He's completely useless to us and i'm sure he's already passed the valuable information over to those two idiots, and besides the doc owes us anyway..." Envy smirked darkly as thunder began to roll over his head as him and the others began to fade back into darkness..._

* * *

_'Life is an adventure so live it at it's fullest'_

**_Chapter 16 - Secrets Revealed pt2_**

_'They're freaks! They lied to me! All this time and they never even bothered to give me the truth!'_ Harmony thought as she ran wobbily down the cold wet streets of Central. It had already began to rain right after she had left the brothers but she didn't care. It was over now and she was through with them. They're secrets were out and she finally understood what kind of people they were. After all this time, and they weren't even human.

Harmony lowered her head, her tears already being washed away with the rain as her soaked body continued to run, _'Why? Why did I decide to stay here? What was the point?! This wasn't the kind of adventure I wanted! Grams promised me I would find everything I ever wanted with those two freaks! But she was wrong! Wrong! Wrong! WRONG!!' _Harmony shook her head violently, '_I want to go home! I can't stand staying in this world for another minute! I miss my mommy and grandpa and grandma!! I have to get home and away from THEM!' _Harmony sobbed loudly as she began picking up her pace down the crowded streets.

She had nowhere to go. No home to run back to. She couldn't catch the next train back to Risembool. She didn't even know where the hell she was! She didn't know these streets. Not to mention she was close to being broke. She had no where near enough for train tickets. It was hopeless. After just only a short time, she didn't even know why she was running anymore. She had already lost sight of Edward and Alphonse a while ago. They weren't chasing after her anymore. So what was the point?

Slowly she began to stop.

The rain drenched her body. Her breathing harsh and short as she hunched over her knees, trying to catch her breath. She sniffled, using the ends of her wet sleeves to wipe away the running mucas that was beginning to run down her nose as she looked up at the greay clouded skies. "Mommy..." She whimpered, "I miss you mommy. I want to go home. I hate it here!" She cried, lowering her head back down to the ground. All those times from when she was little...the memories...they began to flash throughout her mind. She had always grew up as mommy's little helper. Her little sunshine, her little happy go lucky riceball. She had always went to her mom whenever she was in trouble or ever scared or sad, and no matter what she was always there to help her. It was true, she was a momma's girl. She grew up as spoiled as ever. Worse than her sister had been, and she had always taken it for granted. But now, she was all alone. Her mommy was no where close to her anymore. She had no one to turn to and help her. She was scared, frightened of this new world. What could she do?

"There's nothing I can do anymore..." She whispered as she slowly began taking a few steps forward, "I'm completely lost and don't have any clue on where to go. I don't even have enough money to get a train ticket back to that one village." Harmony mumbled, looking around. Everything was so dull now. Even in this rain she couldn't find her way back to Xing's house, "Maybe I did run a bit too far." She sighed, "Not like it matters though. Just as long as i'm away from those freaks and stalkers it shouldn't matter..." She muttered, sniffling.

Minutes passed by and it didn't seem to last long untill Harmony's lonely journey through the streets of Central came to an end...

"Harmony!!"

"Harmony!!"

Called out two familuar worried voices.

Harmony's eyes widened with shock and fear, _'No! It couldn't be!'_ She thought quickly looking back, but to her misfortune it was. Edward and Alphonse had found her and were already running down the streets in her direction. She made a small gasping noise, _'Dammit! It is them! They found me! Ugh and I thought I lost them!' _She thought quickly turning back around, "I have to get out of here before they catch up to me!" She cried, taking off down the streets once more. She wasn't about to go back to them!

"No, Harmony! Wait up!" Alphonse cried as him and Ed spotted her running off once again.

Edward growled under his breath, "Ugh, dammit! She's gonna get herself hurt if she keeps running away from us like this!" He muttered as him and Al began quickening they're pace.

Harmony ran breathlessly all the way throughout Eastern Central. More tears began falling down the sides of her cheeks as she kept running. She already began to feel herself began to cramp up in her leg joints. She wasn't use to running this long and wasn't sure how long she could keep this up. _'I got to find someplace where I can hide! I can't keep going like this.'_ She thought as she began to feel her legs start to give out and her feet about to slide beneath the slippery sidewalks. Her breathing came out as little white puffs of air in the humid atmosphere as her eyes began traveling all over the city for places to hide. _'Dammit what am I gonna do! If I keep this up there's no way i'm gonna be able to-...'_

"Harmony!!"

"Harmony!!"

The voices shouted once more, only more closer.

Harmony took one look back to find Ed and Al already 8 feet away from her now. Her eyes nearly popped right out, _'What the hell!? How did they manage to get that close!? Damn they're fast!' _She thought turning her head back around, _'I gotta get out of here! I have to loose them!' _She thought desperatly as she quickly began changing her path around a sharp turn. She squeaked at the sudden turn, nearly loosing her footing as she began running down an empty way.

"No Harmony! Stop! Please!" Al called out once more to her as him and Ed followed after her down the empty way.

Harmony looked down, trying to catch her breath, "JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" She shouted back at them as she turned another corner.

"We don't want to hurt you Harmony! We only want to talk to you! Please just wait!" Ed shouted.

But Harmony just kept going. She didn't even pay attention to where she was going. It was only at the last second did she realize that she had finally come to a dead end. Her eyes widened as the empty way finally stopped for her. Her legs immediatly gave out on her at that moment causing her to slip and fall right into the cold wet ground sliding right into the wall. "Agh! Dammit..." She groaned in pain as her body began to tremble. Slowly, she lifted her head up from the wall and winced as she quickly tried sitting back up again. Her face already covered in mud, she tried wiping away the little that had gotten in her hair and eyes.

"Harmony!" Ed and Al shouted out, finally catching up with her as they turned the last corner.

Harmony began to panic as she turned back to look at them. There was nowhere else to run now. They finally had her trapped. She struggled to get back on her feet but with each attempt she failed by slipping on the wet ground. Quickly she tried backing up against the wall, her eyes filled with tears as they finally stopped right in front of her.

"F-Finally!" Edward shouted out of breath, relieved she had finally stopped, "We've been chasing you all over this damn city!" He complained, frowning down at her.

Harmony growled, "Get away from me..." She threatened.

Ed shook his head as him and Al took a few steps closer, "No Harmony. Enough is enough! We're tired of you always freaking out on us and running away! You don't fucking have a clue to what's out in this world do you!? The humunculi could of easily gotten a hold of you and killed you without a second thought!! It's our responsibility to watch over you and protect you, but how in the hell can we do that if you can't fucking learn to stay still and do what we tell you!?" He growled out angrily, clentching his fists.

"What in the hell makes you think i'm gonna take orders from a couple of lying freaks like you two!?"

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING US FREAKS!? UGH! Just listen to us! We're sorry we lied but we had no choice. It was the only way this trip would go along easily without you getting scared and running off into danger. We just wanted you to feel comfortable around us." Ed tried to explain.

Harmony shook her head and looked away, "Oh yea? How am I suppose to feel comfortable when i'm sitting right beside a freakishly large suit of armor who magically talks and does stupid magic tricks? Pretending to be a sweet and innocent when in reality he's nothing's but an empty old trash can not worth anything!" She barked angrily.

Ed gasped as Al quickly took a few steps back. It was right at that second did Al feel the urge to start running off crying. _Freakishly? Trash can? Not worth anything_? It stung him deeply as he slowly looked down and tried hard not to let it effect him. Although Ed on the other hand was beyond pissed at that point. _Nobody_ calls his little brother a worthless old trash can and gets away with it!

"Don't...you..._dare_, call my little brother worthless. You don't have any idea what he's been through! You have no clue to how he fucking feels!!" Ed screamed down at her as his eyes lit up with anger.

Harmony snapped right back, "Yeah that's right, I don't! Cause nobody has the decency to tell me shit! But what about you!? How the hell am I suppose to feel comfortable around some short midget who can take off his own fucking limbs!?"

"SHUT UP!! I'd like to see how you'd feel losing everything you ever cared about! Losing nearly all your limbs, your own life trying to save the only family you had left!!" He screamed out breathing heavily from the rage he had built up. He didn't care of he scared Harmony, he didn't care if he hurt her feelings anymore! He just wanted it to get through to her head that they were _not_ freaks, but in fact were worth something in this world.

Harmony just looked down, her eyes still red and swollen from her crying, "...You don't know what it's like to go into another world all alone...full of strangers and having the feeling that everyday your going to die at any second by two people you think you can trust. You don't even know what it's like to be so afra-..."

Edward's growl cut her off, "Wanna bet? Try seeing your own mother die before your eyes and then come back again from the dead as a monster you created, and watch as she tries to kill you. Feel what it's like to have your limbs being ripped right from your very body as sacrafice for trying to save someone you really love...someone you killed on accident." He growled as he clentched his right hand tighter, looking down at Harmony with anger, sadness, and determination.

It was right at that moment that Harmony slowly began to stop crying. Her ears perked up at everything that Edward had just said, her eyes widening slightly, but still never looked up from the ground.

Ed continued, "Tell me Harmony, how would you feel if you watched your own mother die right in front of you? How would you feel if everything you once knew from when you were little suddenly disappeared right from your grasp? The feeling of comfort, of safety, love, and innocence suddenly just vanishing from your life forever? Tell me...how would that make you feel?" He questioned solemly.

Harmony just remained quiet, tears continuing trailing down her red cheeks as she continued to hold herself, listening as Alphonse soon began to speak up.

"H-Harmony..." He whispered softly as he slowly walked towards her, "We're still sorry about not telling you this earlier, but please don't be afraid of us. We want you to trust us, to at least get to know us better as we travel together. We have no intentions of hurting you." He whispered, crouching down beside her.

Harmony just looked away, clenching her eyes shut, "I-...I just want to go home...please. I miss my family, I miss my mom and grandparents." She cried out softly.

Ed and Al both sighed and looked at each other, "Listen Harmony, that's one thing your gonna have to learn not to be. We understand how easy it must of been for you in your original world but here your gonna have to shape up and not cry so much." Ed pointed out walking closer towards her, "That's the only thing that's gonna be holding us back. If you want to go home than we're not going to stop you. Actually if I had to choose for you I would send you strait back without a second thought." He said sighing.

Harmony also sighed and frowned, opening her mouth to say something but cut off as Ed continued, "But, if your willing to stay here and continue traveling with us...it's your choice. Your welcome to but at the price your gonna have to stop acting like such a cry baby and stand on your own." He muttered out looking down at her, "No more crying and no more calling us names. Your gonna have to stop acting like such a bitch and fight for yourself cause me and Al have more important things to do than babysit your lazy ass everyday. Cause if you remember those monster back in the alley than you have to realize that there's more than just them out there and they will kill if you give them that chance. Don't give them that chance, alright? Is that clear to you?" Ed asked sternly bending down to her level, "Or do you still want to run away crying like a selfish baby?"

It was right after Ed said that did Harmony begin to stop crying. Shocked as she was she didn't know what to say. _'Am I really that bad of a crybaby...?' _She thought slowly looking back at Ed and Al, her hair dripping wet and sticking to her face as she sniffled.

"Harmony..." Al whispered as he also bent down to her side. Slowly he raised his glove like hand towards her, trembling just slightly as he lifted it up towards her face. He hesitated, waiting for her to make some kind of frightened response before going ahead and wiping her wet hair away from her face. To his surprise she merely looked away. He couldn't tell if she was still crying but he felt the urge to hold her in his arms and take her far away from this place and make her happy. Although he still hurt from her come backs earlier, he knew she was just frightened and it honestly didn't bother him that much as he tried calming her down, "If you come back to the main building with us Harmony and try not to run away again, then we will tell you everything about our past and why we're like this, alright?" Al whispered.

Harmony looked down for a moment as she thought it over in her mind, _'Maybe they're right...I did act without thinking.' _She thought looking back up at them. Slowly she nodded, "A-Alright...I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay a little bit longer." She sniffled looking back down.

Ed smiled slightly at this, _'About time.'_ He thought, "Alright then Harmony. We'll take you back to Central and tell you, but before we do anything just yet." He said softly, bringing out his right hand towards Harmony. She watched as he gently grabbed her other hand and began shaking it like a friendly handshake, "Let's start over. Hi, i'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist." He chuckled letting go of her hand.

Harmony blinked in amusement as she then watched as Al took her hand in his as well, "And hello as well, i'm his younger brother, Alphonse Elric." Al introduced, holding in a small chuckle as well. Harmony couldn't help but smile at this. 'I guess even with they're secrets there's just something about them that makes me want to like them more and more.'

She smiled and pulled her hand away, "Alright I get it. We'll start over." She agreed.

Ed smiled as Al nodded, "Awesome! Now that that's all settled, you ready to head back now?" Ed asked.

Harmony nodded, "Yeah, i'm dying for a bath right now." She sighed as she wobbily began standing up again. Al held his arms out, ready to catch her if she fell, but slowly she began to stand up strait. Ed and Al nodded as they soon began leading Harmony on out of the alley way, both happy and relieved to find that they're friend was safe and no longer afraid of them...

* * *

"AGHHH! NO PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME! LET ME GO!" Xing cried out through his house, the thunder and hard howl of the wind and rain blocking out his pleas.

Envy smirked, pressing him harder against the wall as he held his dagger close to his throat, "Be quiet old man! You know exactly why we came here! Now fork it over! We don't have any time to play games, we have a job to do!"

Xing clenched his eyes shut, thrashing his body about, "I-I don't know what your talking about! I don't have anything you want!"

"Don't you lie to us! We know very well you have some useful information concerning the mythical gem! The Philospher's stone!" Envy growled out.

"N-No I don't! I-I swear! It's just a myth!" He cried, "Please let me go! I'll give you anything else you want just please! Don't kill me!" He begged.

Envy scoffed, releasing Xing from his grasp allowing him to collasp in the floor in bruises, "We're not interested in anything else. We only want your information. Give it to us, or we'll trash your entire home looking for it after we kill you." He threatened, "Your choice..."

Xing only looked down, curling his hand into a fist as sweat poured from his body, "I told you dammit! I don't have it!"

"LIAR!" Envy shouted, kicking him in the gut, "We know you have it in here you stupid old man! NOW TELL US!" He demanded, slamming his head hard against the floor.

"AGH!" Xing cried out in agony, clutching his stomach as blood began to pour from his head. He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, he watched as the blood began to drip from his head, forming a small puddle. "Mmm-...AGHHHHH!!" He screamed as Envy began twisting his arm from where he had been shot the day before, "NO PLEASE!! AGHH!! STOP IT I BEG YOU!!"

"Than tell us!!" He shouted, slamming him up against the wall.

Xing winced in pain as his body collasped against the floor, coughing out blood in the process.

Envy growled about to go for more untill Lust stepped in his way, "Hold it there Envy. Don't kill the old man just yet." She said in a seductive manner, staring down at Xing.

"Huh? And why not!?"

"Because he still holds valuable information about the stone. We kill him then we lose that information."

"Then we can just trick that pipsqueak into telling us!"

"That won't be as easy as you may say it is. You honestly think he's going to let us walk off with that much information?"

Envy sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, "No I guess not..." He grumbled. 'Even though I could of made him spill it easily...'

Lust nodded as she walked towards Xing. He looked up at her dark thin figure and watched as she bent down to his side, smirking in the process as she grabbed the hood of his shirt and pull him back up along with her, "You know your being very difficult with cooperating with us Doctor Xing. All we simply want to know is where you keep all of your information for the Philospher's stone and than we will let you go free." She spoke seductivley as she ran her index finger across his bruised cheek, "But if you don't tell us..." She whispered, extending her nails up against his throat, "We will have no choice but to torture you into tell us and eventually even kill you, it's your choice. Either tell us or live or die being eaten alive by our hungry friend here." She threatened softly, looking back at Gluttony.

Xing growled as he closed his eyes and shook his head, "No...I told you I don't have anything like that here." He grumbled, coughing out some blood in the process.

Lust sighed as she dropped him back onto the floor, "I was afraid it was gonna end like this, no matter. Gluttony, dinner time." Lust spoke back to Gluttony with a smirk.

Xing's eyes widened in fear as he looked back at the fat blob before him. He watched as Gluttony licked his lips and smirked evily down at him, slowly walking towards him. He shook his head, trying to get away, "No...No...Please! NO! I'LL TELL YOU! I'LL TELL YOU!" He cried out, giving in.

After hearing him finally give up, Lust held her hand out in front of Gluttony stopping him. She smirked and walked back over to his side, "That's a good little man. Now tell us, how can you obtain the Philospher's stone?" She asked sternly.

Xing sighed in defeat as he looked down at his hands. After a short moment he slowly began to give out the information to them. It didn't take long for them to quickly understand the basics of what he was explaning and in no time they had the same information that the brothers had.

"...And that's all the information I have." Xing finished softly, looking away.

Envy smirked even bigger, "Well it was sure nice of you to cooperate with us there doc. We really appreciate it, honestly we do. But now that we finally have the information we wanted we can go ahead and leave this place and tell the master." He snickered turning around.

Xing sighed of relief as he tried to sit back up again, "Thank you..." He mumbled softly to himself as he wiped some blood that was dripping down his the ends of his nose.

"Yes, thank you doctor. You were indeed a big help..." Lust spoke looking down at him as her nails extended out. Envy looked back at her and Xing and smirked.

Xing jumped back at this and looked up at her with a surprised look, "W-What are you do-...AGH!" He made a small yelp as Lust slashed her sharp nails right aross his neck. He immediatly dropped back down to the floor, clutching his throat as it began to bleed severely down his body.

Lust pulled back as her hands turned back to normal, "Sorry doc, but business is buisness. We have no other choice but to kill you. We didn't want you wandering around and revealing our little secret. Especially to those brothers." She smirked as she bent down next to him, "You understand don't you?" She whispered seductively into his ear. He only shook his head trying to pull back from her. She sighed as he did so and stood back up, "Oh well. We're done here." She said looking towards Gluttony. She noticed the very hungry look that was plastered on his face and sighed, "Alright Gluttony you can have your meal now. Eat up and make it quick." She said walking towards Envy.

Xing's eyes widened in shock and fear as he turned to look at the little monster. He immediatly started shaking his head as he back up against the wall. He couldn't scream for help or do anything to save himself. His neck poured blood all the way through his hands and down his body as it dripped in a big puddle around him. He watched as Gluttony licked his lips and opened it wide, letting the drool drip down as he slowly began walking towards him.

"N-..N-..." Xing tried to cough out but it was no use. He shook his head violently and made a loud horryfying scream as Gluttony came at him and tore him limb from limb, not stopping with his ferocious meal untill there was nothing left but bones...

* * *

**_.:Next Day, Back at Central:._**

"So you three finally got the information you wanted?" Asked a curious Mustang as he looked up at the three teenagers in front of him.

It had already came a new day in Central as Ed, Al, and Harmony finally came back to the main building over night. After finally hearing Ed and Al's tragic past and dark secrets of how they came to be, Harmony began to understand them even more and apologized for everything that had happened to them and what she had done earlier the day before. They're story had touched her so that whenever they had finished she began to cry. Not only for them but for herself. For always treating them like shit and never once giving them a chance. It was just after that night did they become closer than they ever had...

Ed nodded, "Yeah we got pretty much everything, but it's just not enough that we were expecting."

"Honestly it just seemed like everything we had already learned from Doctor Marco. We already knew half of what he had told us." Al spoke up.

Roy looked up at them, "Oh really? So would you say that your delivery was still just a waste of time?"

Ed and Al went quiet for a moment before finally speaking, "It really wasn't that bad actually. Xing did give us some tips we didn't already know and he told us more about that book he wrote. So in any case it wasn't all that bad."

"Well i'm glad to hear then." He said with a small smile as his gaze then shifted over to Harmony, "And what about you? Did you enjoy your first delivery job? I hope these two goons didn't cause you any trouble along the way." He said with a chuckle.

Harmony blinked and looked over towards Ed and Al. They only looked down at her, awaiting for her answer as she then sighed and turned back to Roy with a warm smile on her face, "No actually. It was pretty much all I could of ever wanted as a job, and the brothers couldn't of been more helpful." She smiled back at them. Ed smiled as Al simply gave a nod along with a blush that luckily nobody could see.

"Well that's a shocking surprise." He sighed as he stood up, "Then in any case if the brothers did take care of you like they had promised then I guess it's alright with me that you can travel with them." He nodded looking down at the tree, "But it honestly depends if you three are ready for your next mission. It won't be as easy as the first one I assigned you. Are you up for it?" He asked.

Ed and Al both nodded, "We're alright with it as long as you got some leads." Ed shrugged.

"And if Harmony's still willing to travel with us." Al said hopeful as he looked down at her.

Harmony smiled and nodded, "Yep, i'm game! No way i'm gonna pass up this opportunity!" She said throwing her fist up in the air with determination.

Roy chuckled with amusement, "Alright then. Lets get to buisness."

* * *

**_Last Ending Song: Fukai Mori, by:_****_Do as Infinity, all credit goes to them!!_**

_There must still be the soul that you have left behind, hidden somewhere  
In the deep deep of the forest lying among the trees  
People who are too tired they just don't look around, any farther  
They disappear into the eternal darkness of a foreign place_

_Go on with our lives and lose those things behind.  
Wrapped around in lies, we stand there voiceless.  
We want to leave our lives, until we find a way.  
Searching for the light for eternity._

_Things are passing and changing and moving around,  
But the colors of the sky,  
Still remain the same, as we used to know,  
Every single day._

_We are running so free now, ignoring the risk  
The limits that we had.  
Leave our fears behind, take another chance.  
Our souls will live again..._


	17. Author's Note! Important!

Hey you guys! Sorry for not updating for a long time! I've been extremely busy lately with all kinds of drama that's been going on in my life so I haven't really had much time or inspiration to start working on any of my stories lately. But that doesn't mean I haven't been thinking of them! As a matter of fact I have been thinking of ideas to help improve my stories and make them a bit better. Especially for this story! For the moment I have been having small ideas for this story but too make this less complicated for myself I have decided to get rid of a few characters in the story since there were, in the beginning, many characters that Edward, Alphonse and the gang are suppose to meet. But seeing how long this story will be I have decided to cut down on the characters in the story and just stick with the main important ones.

I have decided to get rid of Harmony's grandfather since he hardly plays any important role in the story and i'm having such a difficult time placing him in any situation. Instead he will be known as a dead character, literally, throughout the story. His grave will be in the forest close to where Harmony passes through the well to get to Ed and Al's world. So hopefully that will clear up any complications in the future.

I'm not completely sure who else I should get rid of. I have been thinking of maybe getting rid of one of Harmony's groupies. I'm not sure, I was actually hoping to leave that situation to you guys! If you still read this story, lol. As for the other characters that haven't appeared yet i'll keep that to myself on who I should let stay or keep. But in the meantime I think I better start getting to work on another chapter for this story and the others! I hope you guys will enjoy it though!

Thanks for reading!

Darkalchemist409


End file.
